beyblade season 4 with an interestin twist
by aquarianite18
Summary: okay guys fort off i need to tell you that you might see this story somewhere else but i can assure u this is the same author writing. i accidentaly deleted my other,account. well those who have read it will know whats inside.but it's on a whole diff twist. love hurt, betrayal, skeletons in closets,dark pasts finally coming to the surface. will the blade breakers be able to handle?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1:

Tyson and Kai were having a bey battle in Kai's back yard for a change. Max and Ray were having a go with each other in another corner while Felix and Daichi were battling against one another in another part. Kenny now 15, sat there monitoring them with Dizzie. They had each grown considerably. Kai now 17 was now wearing a black loose shirt slightly unbuttoned and black pants and black fingerless gloves with dark red around the fingers. Tyson, 16, wearing his trade mark p-cap, a yellow sleeveless shirt with a short red sleeveless jacket pulled in together with red strings, denim blue jeans and blue fingerless biker gloves. Max, 15, was in a dark green shirt with ripped sleeved dark orange jacket tied in a knot around the waist over dark green orange baggy jeans and green gloves. Ray also 17 was wearing a white traditional Chinese shirt with dark grey jeans and small sleeveless open jacket. Daichi now 13 wore a green camaflouge sleeveless ripped hoody and white blue ripped jeans, the right leg was ripped up to his knee, and he wore darker colored wrist bands. And Felix, the new addition to the team. He like Ray and Kai was 17. He was an old school mate of Kai's since they were little kids and both were close, almost like brothers as Kai had always trusted Felix with a lot of things. Felix had frizzy light grass green waist long thin low tail and some bangs fell diagonally over his face with sharp slanted yet loving diamond blue eyes. He wore a white shirt with a slightly darker colored merged with a tinge of pale blue small cut vest sleeveless and dark blue jeans. And only one ice blue fingerless biker glove on his left hand. His beast was ice element Drizler, a three headed white stallion with icy blue crystal mane. And finally Hilary, wearing a pink shirt with knee long red pink skirt

Tyson: that's it go Dragoon! Let them have it!

Kai: Draunzer!

Draunzer flipped underneath the soaring Dragoon and sent it flying out the dish. The very move that he had made against Rick. Although Rick had managed to stay in the game, Tyson this time wasn't so lucky.

Kai scoffed: and that's that.

Tyson whined: aww man.

Kenny: nice one Kai.

Dizzie: ohhhh~! Ha-ha! That's what you get when you're too cocky kid.

Tyson: yes ma'am.

Max: too bad Tyson better luck next time.

Ray: look away and you're done for Maxy. Driger!

Max: ah-!

And Driger sent Driceal flying high and near the table Kenny was working on.

Max smacked his head: seriously...?

Daichi: ahahah you should been more alert Max!

Felix: how about doing that yourself before you lecture others Daichi. Drizler?

Daichi: no you don't!

Felix winked: too late. And we are going, going and...!

Drizler rammed Stratter Dragoon into the side and kept it there for a while then suddenly let it go. Stratter dragoon spun out of control and rammed itself into the wall where it spun and then stopped.

Felix: and gone.

Dizzie: and this round goes to Kai, Ray and Felix's team.

The three older boys high-fived each other as the younger three sighed and shrugged at each other.

Tyson stretched himself: man that was awesome. Hey Hilary did you see that?!

Hilary chuckled: yes Tyson I'm able to see how much you guys have progressed!

...

Oscuro *Spanish for dark* and Light were there with . Light, 17, was also an old team mate of theirs, he and Oscuro, 16, had joined the blade breakers somewhere in the mid of the first bey tournament of the team. Light had sky blue hair, while the hair on his right side was stiffly pushed back in sharp bangs the hair from the left side fell over his face diagonally, elongating from the right to the left down till his cheek and had sharp slant sky blue eyes. He wore a white jacket which was zipped up till half of his waist while the rest of his chest was bar showing a long scar elongating diagonally from the left to the right and dark blue denim jeans and combat boots with a dark blue and light blue glove with straps on his left arm. Over the time he, Tyson and Kai along with Oscuro had become close. Oscuro with dark blue knee long wild hair in a tight low tail under a black grey p-cap firmly pushed down with black grey goggles with black glass strapped on the cap with bangs underneath falling heavily over his face, reaching till his eyes which were behind black shades. He was carrying a black case over his left shoulder. His wardrobe consisted of wearing a white shirt with a black shawl hung loosely about him, dark grey jeans with a long strap attached loosely from the back and three smaller straps right above his right knee. He was wearing same colored open long gloves (starting from just beneath his shoulder to on top of his wrists) which were tied down to his arms with six metal rims, two just beneath his shoulders, two around his elbows and two on his wrists, respectively and around his neck was a black grey leather chain collar (ummm I don't really know what it's called but check out ikaros from Heaven's lost property, it's like the thing she wears on the neck). What seemed even more surprising was that behind his a shadow with darker colored silver gleaming eyes was leaning on Oscuro's back with arms crossed. At that moment as Oscuro brushed past the boys, he looked back and a small smile as if scoffing at them appeared on its face. he also had a soft, gentle, calm and soothing voice.

((in the final battle of the first tournament he had battled against Rex from the Demolition boys and had won. In V-force from the Saint shields he had gone up against Akito and won, against the psychics he had battled against Alexis and won and, in the tournament of V-force he had paired up with Oscuro and had won all his battles alongside her but had withdrawn after Oscuro had beaten Zeo but had taken heavy damage by going into short term coma in the third tournament he had paired up with Oscuro and had managed to win all battles alongside him but then had withdrawn somewhere in the final ending moments. Against the Justice 7 (okay I kinda added two new members in the team so just bare with me okay? Please and thank u) he had again battled against Rex and won.

Oscuro in the first tournament had battled against Gray and won, he had battled against Juro from the saint shields and won, against the psychics he had taken on Zenix and won, in the tournament he had won against Zeo. In the third tournament due to the fact that he still hadn't fully recovered from her fight against Zeo because Cerberus had messed with her and Drixilium she and Light had withdrawn from the tournament. Against the justice seven he had gone against Brooklyn's little sister Lyena and won))

((Light's bit beast is Dreltraz. It is a white winged warrior with his left hand being a white huge claw and the right hand holding a staff which a small dagger at one end and scepter like top at the other end.

Drixilium is a black winged wolf with black armor. He has twelve tails and a pair of black feathery wings. He is known to be psychic i.e. talk through his mind and people can hear him when he's let out. He is a powerful bit-beast of the darkness and his true strength alongside Oscuro is not yet known, as her powers lie within her imagination. He has also countless times talked through Oscuro, that's when her friends call her Shadow-Drix. Some have even thought of Drixilium as the king of the bit beasts as many times the other bit-beasts have cowered under his glare.))

: well now look at all of you. You boys have grown up so quickly that I can hardly believe it.

The teens smiled at the kindly old fellow who was the very reason for the birth of the blade breakers.

Tyson: hey you still look like yourself on the other hand.

: thank you Tyson. That just means I'm not going anywhere for a little longer. Well this year again another tournaments on its way. I guess there's no reason for me to ask if you boys are ready or not?

Max: you know us too well for that .

: that's the reply I was hoping for.

I must go now and let you prepare for you journey. The flight to Spain will be around eleven at night, so be there in time.

!

Ray: Spain...?

Light: ...

Felix: isn't the tournament starting in L.A like you just said?

grinned: oh yes but we have something to take care of in Spain first then the tournament. Don't worry you along with the rest of the bey blading teams will find out soon.

...

At the airport

Daichi was clinging onto one of the beams in the building refusing to let go as Max and Kenny pulled him trying to get him to move on.

Tyson who was painstakingly prying his fingers open: Daichi! We'll be late. When are you gonna get over your fear of planes?!

Kai sighed as Felix, Light and Ray shrugged at each other helplessly smiling as onlookers gawked. Kiyomi was standing some way from them with a twitched brow.

Oscuro: Shinken ni? *seriously?*

Felix: this is quite the attraction magnet.

Ray: you said it.

Anyways they managed to peel Daichi off and head off to Spain. Over there around noon they were escorted to a hotel where moving on to a huge lounge. A lot of the teams were already there. The f-dynasty, the battalions, the white tigers. (Leon with red shaggy hair falling over his dreamy cat brown eyes. his bit beast was Leo. He was Lee and Mariah's cousin). The pbb all starz. (Eric with dark green short cut hair with a buzz cut from behind and with bangs falling over his slant dark green eyes. he was an old childhood friend of Michael's. also their new addition to the team was another friend of theirs, Neo who had dark blue short cut hair with the bangs from his left side were a bit longer than the rest of his hair and was falling over his face and slant steel blue eyes.) the blitzerg boys. (Gray, a short girl with grey wild cute neck long hair and huge gentle grey eyes with no pupil. She the only girl in the Abbey was raised as a boy. Her real name is Grace which only her team mates now. She is also their mechanic and the boys care for her deeply. Her bit-beast Hydra-borg. A silver and metallic aqua hydra.), (Rex, also one of the Abbey boys, the same height as Grace. He has ghostly pale complexion and ghostly pale white blue eyes with no pupils. It gives off a very intimidating cold aura. His hair is white and spikes out everywhere. His bit beast is Eldora a mystical dragon). There was the two famous boy bands/bey bladers, the first being the destroy 6, Jonas their captain, a teen with dark blue sharp spiky, pointing upwards and bending towards the left with brilliant lightning blue sharp eyes stepped in with a grin. He had a long starting from right beneath his left eye, going all across his face and ending near the right side of his face near the chin, he was Neo's older brother. Kaito, Eric's older brother, with dark green upward spiky hair which tilted heavily in the left direction and bangs which ended just above his brow. He had slant dreamy eyes with no pupils. He had identical scars underneath his eyes i.e. A line running down the face with a cross right underneath the eye. The two albino brothers, the older one Pain, with spiky white hair which leaned forward over his sharp face and red sharp slits. Daniels, the younger brother, He had sleek white hair which elongated a bit in the back and dull red eyes with no pupils. There was the youngest and the shortest of the group Alzack, had dark purple step cut straight hair and a long fringe on top of his lavender eyes, with no pupils. And the final member Tristan had a pale complexion with gray black eyes and short black hair. The other boy band was Around Daichi's age group, the delta break. Their leader was Ryuu, had dark blue bangs falling over his slant and mischievous dark set purple eyes. The rest of his hair pointed upwards elongating in the back. Shane, grey green scruffy hair tied up in a short low tail with a p cap pushing down his bangs over his half open round slant silver blue eyes. Akimbo with dark skin and black brown hair dreaded, he had dark chocolate brown eyes. and their final member, Tyron had pale blue spiky hair with a few thick bangs falling over the left side of his face and some pushed stiffly back on the left side of his head. (The bangs falling are like the first bang is short, the one next to it is a bit longer, and it goes on for three more, the last bang goes a bit below his ear. And the bangs stiffly pushed back by gel are like the first bang is short then the other is long and the other loner. The last bang elongates at the end stiffly.) He had sharp slant and wide piercing blue eyes. There was a team, called the rockin raiders, with their team captain Justin, he had red circular spiky hair, which pointed upwards in the back in dark orange color and had yellow side lights, slant dark blue purple eyes. He was older than all of them, age 19. The third member looked a lot like Rex, had the same white hair style as Justin and had ghostly pale blue sharp cold and slant eyes like Rex. They found in a surprise out that he indeed was the boy's older brother. Their third and final member was Freed, Shane's older brother, a teen with short cropped hair the same color and eye color as Shane, his eyes were drowsy yet slant and sharp. Another new team that they saw was the heavy metal bladers. Its members were, Alex, A bald, blue-hue eyed, huge muscular tanned teen, with a black sun tattooed on his arm. His younger brother, Marquise, dark and muscular one had dark maroon eyes and black frizzy hair. Marquise had black waves over right arm his younger brother was Steven, he looked like a combination of his older brothers and had black lightning tattooed on his arm. And their team captain also their youngest brother, Whales and more likely the better looking one was completely different than his older siblings. He had reddish brown hair with dreamy and loving round slant eyes, pale in complexion and not at all well built like his brothers. The justice 7's new member was Brooklyn's and Lyena's childhood friend (same age as Lyena) Sai, he had smoky dark blue circular spiky wild hair which reached down almost to his elbows in a thin long trail, he had darker colored slant dull eyes. He was seen playing with a yo-yo. There were the saint shields (Akito with dark green spiky hair which fell over his sharp face and green eyes *bit-beast Arashi no farukon *storm falcon* and Juro with frizzy black scruffy hair which fell about his face and he also had green eyes *bit-beast Kori no ryoken *ice hound*, and a group of seven girls. One of them looked a lot like Justin with only a thick waterfall of orange hair reaching till her knees; she was called Selena, she was wearing a white neck less shirt over a red sleeveless one, and black jeans, around the waist she had a dark red tight band which had a long black metallic rectangle strapped to her back, another girl with knee long bubble gun pink hair with a patch of it hiding her right eyes while the left eye was round slant and the same color, she wore a suit cap over head firmly pushed down and a blue green buttoned, half sleeve shirt and blue jeans, her name was Alice. Another girl with sharp blonde chin long spiky hair which spiked up everywhere, with two plaits neatly done right near her face, and brilliant blue slant eyes, she was Temari, she was wearing a dark brown hoody and a little paler colored shorts. Another girl with scruffy neck long red maroon hair and round slant eyes with the color green iris of two shades, her name was Iris, she was wearing a dark maroon ripped sleeved shirt and same colored skirt. The fifth girl had black blue wavy hair done in twin tails which reached till her waist and same colored round eyes, her name was Lindsey, she was wearing a sleeveless pale light blue frock. The sixth had shoulder long red wild unkempt hair with hot pink streaks in it, wearing waist high white hoody and underneath a grey blue shirt with white pale off white jeans, she had dreamy slant dark grey green eyes, and her name was Kira. And the seventh, was a girl with long straight chocolate brown hair in a long high tail with slightly paler colored streaks and round dark blue green eyes under bangs which fell heavily. She was wearing a blue and grey sleeveless short hoody over a dark net shirt and baggy grey jeans

Tyson: ... Haruka!

!

Haruka shocked looked up from reading her book and looked at Tyson and the others.

She smiled slowly: hey Tyson! What's up?

Max: you know her Ty?

Hilary: Haruka!

Haruka: Hilary!

Daichi: hunh?

Hilary: Yeah! We were old school mates until she had to move away. How've you been?

Tyson: what gives I thought you were someone who found bey blading boring and really hated it for some reason.

Hilary: I was, but stuff happened and now I'm a part of the blade breakers.

She blushed a little under her friend's surprised gaze.

Selena: oh so this is the blade breakers in real version. And this is Tyson huh. A lot more fussier than I had imagined.

Tyson: wha?! Who wouldn't be?

Selena: watashi dewa nai (I wouldn't).

Alice: watashi de mo nai (me neither).

Temari: amarini mo meiwaku (too annoying).

Iris: dorragu no yo ni kikoeru (sounds like a drag).

Lindsey: hmmmm lya (nope)!

Kira: kyukei nedaru (gimme a break).

Selena: come on dude. My big brother has never fussed over whatever I've done and he practically knows nothing more than twenty percent of what I have done, am doing and will do.

Justin shrugged: true.

Hilary: yeah but still.

Haruka: I know I'm really sorry Hils. And-

A voice called out from behind them: move you're in the way.

They turned around to see a girl Alice smiled: Trinity~!

Trinity had black hair that reached cut till her chin and parted to the left with clips in the shape of a black heart with sakura pink horizontal streaks which all joined at one point at the back of her hair, another segment of her hair which was longer reached down till her back in a tail with pink vertical streaks, she had a dark shade of bright sakura colored slant round eyes. Her dress was a pink gothic look.

Selena: wow you are almost late.

Trinity: almost...? Yosh...! Next time I'll do my best to be really late.

She walked over to Haruka and patted her head as the other girls laughed while Selena scoffed.

Selena: that was a compliment.

Trinity: I'm fully aware of that. But if I'm being complimented on being on time then it doesn't seem right.

They looked at her blank face then the girls started laughing again.

Iris: true. The laid back Trinity actually coming on time. That doesn't sound right in this world.

Daichi: ummm.

Alice: oops! Sorry little man we totally forgot about you guys.

Haruka giggled: guys meet Trinity Race. She's our team captain. The captain of the blader guardians.

Trinity looked back and gave a small nod: peace. Hunh. So these are your old team mates huh. Don't they look fussier than we imagined?

Selena: that's cuz theses two almost blew up when they saw Haruka here. Especially Tyson.

The girls stifled their giggles as Haruka blushed redder.

Trinity smirked playfully: what~? Can't you live your life without your girl? Well too bad she's ours now.

Tyson: my-!

Haruka: wrong Sheesh! We're just friends!

Alice: just friends she says.

Hilary blushed slightly as Oscuro slightly nudged her with a smile.

Kira: ho just friends.

Trinity scoffed and stroked her friends comfortingly: relax, we're just teas-!.

CRASH!

Everyone jumped as Oscuro went crashing down to the ground.

Kai: !

Felix: uhhhhh. Whaaaat~?

The Delta Break was on top of Kiyomi and laughed as Kiyomi rubbed her head.

Oscuro: #$%$%#$^#$# %$ #$ $ #%^%$^$%^#

Hilary: Oscuro! You okay?!

Max: man

They helped the boy up with the four boys clinging to him. The shadow seemed to be just as surprised as it blinked with astonishment at the boys.

Ryuu: Oscuro-nii~! Hisashiburi (been a while)

The other three: migi ka~? (Right?)

Oscuro scoffed and chuckled as he thumped the kid's head: hai hai Hisashiburi (yes yes been a while).

Haruka: Ryuu!

Ryuu chuckled playfully back at Haruka and she faltered.

Selena: come on these small half pints have been holding it in for quite a while now. They were waiting like anything for their beloved Oscuro-nii chan.

Oscuro shrugged and let the four boys keep hanging onto him, which they did so with joy.

Daichi: what the...?

Light: these guys and Oscuro and i have been together since they were little kids. They adore her and if you mess with Kio these four will show their bad side and if you mess with them then you mess with us. Right mate?

Oscuro: obviously.

Rick: hunh. These half pints are gonna be bey battling...? Not exactly what I was expecting.

Ryuu suddenly turned around with dull dangerous glare and darkly: oi oi oji-san anata ga kega o suru mae ni sore o mi (oi oi old timer watch it before you get hurt).

Rick: !

Ryuu cheekily: how's that? Better?

Neo and Eric burst up laughing at Rick's dumb founded face.

Neo: oh he sure showed there Rick.

Rick: hey what the hell do you mean by oji-san? How old do you think I am?

Eric: that's the only thing that hit him?

Neo: come on rick from the view of a 13 year old a 19 year old would look like an old timer.

Rick: hunh?! And what are you? five?

Neo: my being 17 compared to you is still _pretty _young. Migi no kodome? (right kid?)

The four boys: haaaai onii-chan~!

Neo: I rest my case.

Everyone laughed as Rick rubbed his head accepting defeat with a smile.

Rick: alright, alright knock it off already. My bad for judging you guys. So leaving that aside does anyone know when are we-!

Oscuro had appeared before him and something clanged loudly as a shrill whistle like sound emitted from an almost visible pale green blur that was screeching against the two metal bands on his left wrist. The bands were slowly getting red and a thin line of smoke was slowly rising from it.

Emily: what the hell?!

Kenny: what just happened?!

Jonas stonily: I have pretty good guess.

He looked at a direction and everyone followed his gaze. A teen with bubble gum shocking pink hair put down his arm and grinned. His hair was under a dark green felt hat and a lot of his hair fell about his face as some of it was pulled back in a small low tuft tail. He had pink red menacing round slant eyes. He was leaning against a long greenish blue bow which almost of his height and was holding loosely onto an arrow which was half the length, he looked a lot like Alice. He was blew a bubble and popped it with his eyes sharply staring at Oscuro who was still holding back the bey. He barked out a laugh and turned back to his seven friends who were sitting on the floor.

He laughed: oi! Rizeler, Shin, Byron, Jonathan, Zeke, Craig, Toshiro! chotto anata-tachi ga mieru (you guys look). Isn't he something? Not only did she react to Whisper on time, which was surprising on its own, but he blocked her with just his wrist!

Alice snapped: Austin~!

Rizeler, under a dark blue long coat which reached to his ankles, and the hood falling heavily over his face they could see he had scruffy dark black blue hair, some of it was falling over his right eye which had a white patch over it, the rest reached down to his neck wildly. His left eye was really slanted and slightly wide and was a dark silver blue cold slit.

Shin, he had really wild messy round spiky hair (Like Raol's and a bit like Sai) it was also very sleek making it fall heavily over his face. From under the blackness of his bangs only two glowing crimson red slits could be seen and white fangs which had formed into a deadly smile. *Everyone knew who he was. Shin Dakunaito (dark knight). He was the youngest son of the Dakunaito family who were known for their wealth and power in the field of bey blading. He had older three brothers but he had been chosen as the heir to the throne. He was a prodigy ever since he had set foot on earth. Being perfect in whichever field he chose or master of whatever he touched.*

Byron had short dark brown and dark auburn mixed hair and deep brown maroon eyes.

Jonathan, waist long orange hair tied up in a low loose tail with most of it coming out. Some of his hair was flicked to the right. He had sharp orange eyes. They looked soothing but there was something about them that made everyone put their guard up.

Zeke had yellow green hair which spiked up everywhere in a wild crazed manner while he blew his bangs out of his half open drowsy gray green and blue eyes. He had yellow highlights everywhere.

Craig, neck long black shaggy un-kept hair with bangs reaching till eyes and cat green eyes. Toshiro had neck long scruffy and spiky white ash hair and darker shaded half open slits.

Rizeler: yeah I see it now call her off. It looks like Whisper's ready to take the girl's arm off in process of taking the idiot's head off.

Austin whistled: Whisper~ you heard him back off.

The green bey whizzed back into the boys' hand.

Austin caught Alice's look and raised his hands in defense: hey chill Cissy. If you wanna growl at someone growl at Shin. He told me to do it.

Shin chuckled: guilty.

Selena sighed irritably: Shin...

Alice: what are you guys thinking?

Shin: that the dunce is annoying, so if no one else will tell him to shut up we may as well do it ourselves. Right?

The others: right~

Emily: are you guys nuts?! You could've seriously hurt him!

Byron and Austin looked at each grinning and shrugged in unison: your point?

Zeke: (yawn) big whoop... we would've done the world a huge favor by getting rid of an unnecessary pest.

Rick: why you...

Craig: can it. He's someone you don't wanna mess with when he's tired.

Jonathan: and when exactly is he never this sleepy?

Toshiro: that would be never.

Miriam: you know them?

Selena sighed: yea, the Satan souls, plus Alice, Lindsey and I are childhood friends. Austin is Alice's older twin.

Rizeler looked over at Oscuro who was still standing in front of Rick and the others. Hilary was holding onto his arm where the two bands were now scorched red.

Rizeler: you hurt?

Oscuro: not at all. For calling of your pet... much obliged.

Rizeler: no problem.

A dark ominous aura rose from the both of them sending chills down quite a few spines.

A clapping sound shook them out of it and they saw Hiro with a seven more men entering the room.

Hiro lowered his hands: if all of you are done being idiots. Let's put an end to all those questions you guys have shall we?

Toshiro: and you are?

Tyson: Hiro!

Hiro smiled: hey little brother. So Sora you wanted to meet my little brother and here he is.

A teen with thick spiky pale sky blue hair that fell heavily on his face looked up through his bangs. He had slant sky blue steel eyes.

Sora grinned: well he's your brother for sure. He has the same irritating look about him like his older brother. Heh. Oh. Yo gaki it looks like you're doing fine yeah?

Light: hai aniki.

Tyson: hunh?!

Light: oh right. Guys? Meet my older brother Sora.

"EH?!"

Sora grinned darkly: did I hear irritation when you said brother? But we'll get to that later. Moving on with the introductions, this one here is Oscuro's older brother Neji.

Neji had shocking blonde hair which was pale to the point that it almost looked that he had bleached it white. It was waist long in a low lose tail and slant deep set dark purple eyes.

Neji: yo.

The person next to him looked a lot like Kai, he had two tones of grey, the lighter shade was spiky and fell upon his crimson slant eyes and the darker side was sleek. Under his left eye were small black swirls painted with hints of red on them down to the end of his face.

Ray pointed at him with a questioning look at Felix who waved his hand in denial as Kai looked on surprised.

Kai: Kei?

Kei: kai.

Sora stopped then laughed: heee~ not only do you have a little brother even your names sound alike.

Hiro jabbed his friend from the side: idiot Kei doesn't have a little brother.

Sora: sonogo chisana (then tiny)... doppelganger?

This time Neji, smiling, elbowed him from the other side: don't be stupid. You want him to hurt you personally?

Sora, going blue: no thank you.

Kei: then can it.

Hiro: this here is Felix's older brother Ace.

Ace had closed smiling eyes and his frizzy hair reached till his neck with a flick of his bangs to the right.

Ace: pleasure. And this happy go lucky looking friend of ours is Dylan.

Dylan had blonde straight hair and deep dark silver green eyes.

Dylan: how's it going? And allow me the honor of introducing Iris's older brother Devlin.

Devlin had the same hair color as his sister only that it spiked upwards with a curve and heavily fell forward curving on his face being supported by a black thick headband; the rest of it was waist long in a low tail wrapped in black cloth with only the tip showing. He had really slanted elongated eyes which were the same color as his sisters'.

Neji: hai~! and please welcome Sora's twin Gates. Who-Gah!

Neji twitched a smile as a teen with brown spiky hair with yellow sidelights grabbed him by the collar with an intimidating smile. He had emerald green slant eyes.

Gates: oi you blonde Yankee (Dylan blinked: blonde..., Neji blinked: Yankee...?) the hell do you mean by Sora's twin?! Ah?!

Neji: ma... ma-ma (now... now-now)

Sora grabbed his other side: chotto omai (wait a minute you) twin?! Says who?!

Gates: And how come you guys always say "Sora's twin".

Sora scoffed: well I always _would_ be the better half of the twins.

Gates countered: you mean the douche bag part? Then yes I agree.

Sora: oh now you're just plain asking for it.

Gates: bring it~. I've been missing the moron you for quite a while now who's gotten so bold without me disciplining him.

Sora banging his head against his friends' (Neji: u-um Kei a little help?): you block headed idiot!

Gates, pushing him back: ha! Only idiots call other idiot you idiot!

Kei: calm down idiot-duo.

Hiro face palmed himself: aaaand they're at it again.

Ace: aaaand why am I not surprised.

Devlin sighed: this is why we call the both of you twins. You idiot duo.

Sora and Gates: anh?!

Kei: do I have to point it out to you guys every time?

Sora and Gates: uhh...

Kei: hunh fine...you're both hot-headed...

Neji: true.

Devlin: to dumb it down you both rather just charge and be done with it.

Dylan: true.

Kei: you're both insensitive.

Neji: true.

Devlin: to dumb it down you're both dense to human emotions.

Dylan: true.

Sora and Gates: Geh...!

Kei: and you both have that stupid reaction and faces when I point out these points. Need I go on?

Sora and Gates backed off with defeated smirks as the others scoffed and chuckled.

Hiro: are we done here?

Sora and Gates let go of each other and Neji who skirted over behind Ace who chuckled silently.

Kei: now then since wanted us to relieve you from your curiosity... Let me start by telling you this: from here on the eight of us will be supervising all of you in this tournament.

Hiro: further explanation; this year's tournament is special. You see this isn't the only world tournament. There's another one, where the world's strongest and I mean the strongest teams arrive, putting their names and pride on the line, they face off against each other in the most bizarre challenges. This year the BBA has decided to put in their name as well

Sora: so you see this isn't just going to be "Oh let's win this championship and be done with it." which ever of you teams will win will be the team representing the BBA association. Your team will go there and you'll be facing those monsters from different parts of the world. All those bladers who've faced each other there call this tournament the "Kaiju tournament" "the monster tournament". It's called so cuz there you'll be seeing bladers who ridiculously enormous and devastating energy.

Neji: that's why the eight of us were asked by to train all of you. I'm pretty sure, after hearing all of this you guys are even more pumped up.

Ace: so here's the thing. You guys for this day enjoy yourselves and relax. Cuz tonight we'll be taking another trip to an island where we'll be training you guys.

Devlin: we'll be there for at least four months and you can be assured we won't be giving you guys room to relax and goof off.

Dylan: so right now you guys have a choice; those who don't have any guts scram immediately...

Gates: and those who do; please stay right where you are.

...

No one moved.

Kei: hunh I applaud you for your decision.

Rick: hey now don't go underestimating us. We've dealt with our fair share of rough training ourselves.

Sora coughed and suddenly burst into harsh laughter. Neji and Hiro had to grab him from falling down as their friend buckled to his knees laughing hard.

Sora: ahhhh that was too much all of a sudden.

Rick: what?

Dunga: you think we're joking?

Neji surprised: um you weren't?

Hiro: um you guys were joking right?

Miriam: what you really thought we were joking?

Kei: please tell me you were.

Daichi: ahhhh...

The eight friends looked at each other and made the same weird face as a sweat drop appeared on each of their heads.

Daichi: hey. Are we really that weak? Is that how you're depicting us?

Sora turned on him darkly: and...? What if we are...

Daichi gulped by the sudden pressure and took a step back.

and the other adults smiled nervously.

Devlin: Sora...don't scare the kids.

Dunga: who're you calling scared?

Gates: you along with pathetic.

Dylan smiled: weak.

Ace shrugged: zero experience.

Kei: and I'm pretty sure my friends here and I could keep going on and on with the list of adjectives we could use to describe you ridiculous idiots who think that they're even close to being what we want you to be but hey I'll be honest, we hadn't even the slightest hope from you. But time is of the essence and I don't like wasting my time nor of others. So getting back to the point...

Rick cut in: with all what you're saying I gotta ask. Are you really guys that good to manage all of us?

Neji: oi oi now who do you think you're actually taking that tone with?

Rick shrugged in mockery.

Oscuro: you idiotic moron... which is something cuz I was only taking you for just a moron a while ago.

Rick: hunh?!

Oscuro: Don't act so high and mighty. Self respect is something that's too valuable to lose all of a sudden.

Rick: what's your problem?

Sora: finally I here a few words of wisdom! And I hear nothing but amazing and perfectly accurate words from Oscuro. Nothing less expected.

Oscuro: duh.

Sora: allow me to explain half-pint. The eight of us, we were the reigning champs of this tournament. And if you manage to survive the training, and if one of your teams will be victorious then and only then will you be able to go and face those guys.

Hiro: and we're not talking about you guys just facing them. If by any chance it's possible then we'd like you to win.

Neji: that might be little push-over don't you think?

Kei: so remind yourself that who are the ones that are taking their time to train you and show us a little respect.

Dunga: okay but the time difference between then and now is a lot. Sure you haven't lost a little bit of your edge?

Daichi: yeah I mean we're still in our youth and still learning. And you guys...

Tyson: um Daichi have you forgotten that Hiro has been our coach last year, he wasn't exactly a pixie with us.

Daichi: yeah but we could still handle him.

Kei scoffed as Hiro shrugged in amusement and Neji laughed.

Sora cracked his knuckles: oh now you twerps are just begging for it.

Light: why do I get the feeling like I'm going to highly enjoy this?

Oscuro: you and me both.

Jonas: heh.

Sky: knuckle headed small fries, starting form the most idiot one. Step forward I'm gonna show you whether we've lost our edge or not.

Kei warningly: Sora...

Sora looked back flexing his fingers: aw c'mon Kei, they're begging for it and you know it.

Gates laughed: let them have it Sora. They need a little disciplining.

Neji: he is right you know?

Hiro: good grief.

Kei sighed and shook his head, shrugged in defeat.

Sora: thank you.

He faced Daichi, Dunga and Rick who had taken a step forward. The others had walked up to the upper floor and had walked outside to the huge balcony where they saw the four bladers walk out beneath them.

Sora: I'm gonna make sure you guys realize your place and make you regret you ever took a step forward from it.

Kei: well now. This really ought to be interesting.

Neji: you gonna take them all at once right Sora?

Sora: naturally. I wouldn't want to waste Kei's precious time for long.

Daichi and the other two prepared themselves and positioned themselves to launch.

Daichi: no hard feelings if we turn out to be more than you expected...

Rick: and take your fossil out.

Sora: none at all. Please I insist try all you want.

Dunga: you heard him boys.

Marian sighed irritated: oh Dunga.

Emily sighed irritated: oh Rick.

Hilary sighed irritated: oh Daichi.

Oscuro chuckled as he hung himself onto his older brother and Kei's arms.

Oscuro: I'm torn between the desire of watching them prove me right and also the boredom of already knowing the outcome and wanting to leave. Maybe I should just leave.

Kenny: yeah but still.

Neo scoffed: oh him I like.

Eric shoved Neo playfully: heh. Took the words right out of my mouth, pal.

D.J.: alright then let's start the battle between the team of Dunga, Rick and Daichi against Sora! Alright 3...2...1...

All four of them: LET IT RIP!

Sora's bey alley-ooped, and crashed head on into Rock bison which sent it crashing into a wall.

Rick: ah!

Dunga: hey don't go taking a dive the moment you get on the battle field.

Rick: yeah yeah.

Daichi: that's enough chit-chat. Stratter Dragoon let him have it!

Stratter dragoon zoomed and clashed with the white and silver bey. They both scratched and screeched against each other spinning through everything.

Sora: good. Good keep at it. You might just be able to do it if you try something else as well.

Daichi: oh yeah what's that?

Sora: a little something I like to call using your brain with that brawn. WIND GUARDIAN!

A gust of wind and almost visible pair of wings suddenly flapped sending Stratter Dragoon into the air. Daichi gasped as he saw something in the space twist and squirm as Stratter dragoon went higher and higher and then suddenly stopped but kept squirming.

Dunga: what the heck is going on?

Sora: you sure you have time to worry about that small fry?

Dunga: hunh? Oh no you don't! vortex ape!

A gorilla's roar echoed as the bey went to slam against Wind guardian. But it rammed into something completely invisible and went sprawling back and it seemed to be kept pushing back.

Dunga: hunh?!

Rick: whoa.

Sora: hey you. Yeah that's right it's your turn.

Rick smirked: sure why not? Rock bison go for it ram him and crush him just like always.

Sora scoffed with a glint as his bey disappeared just as rock bison sped through it.

Rick: what?! Where'd it go?!

Sora whistled and the three boys saw the bey spinning on his partner's shoulder.

Dunga: are you serious?

Sora: what's the matter? That all you got? C'mon now. Show me more.

Dunga and Daichi seemed to be in a fix. Stratter dragoon and vortex ape couldn't seem to break free no matter how much energy they brought out and struggled. Right before Rick's eyes, rock bison was levitated into the air and was being spun in different directions.

Dizzie: ugh Kenny I'm getting dizzy here.

Kenny: you're telling me. But how's he doing it.

Tyson: you got me pal.

Hiro: and he's not even bothering to use even 1% of his strength.

Tyson: really?

Neji: well yeah Tyson. I mean seeing this; yes those three down there are idiots and not thinking clearly right now. But if Hiro has said something like that...

Kei: it just goes to make you wonder how strong Sora really is. And we're four of those many monsters at the Kaiju tournament.

Kai: can't disagree with that.

Felix: so this is what nii-san used to go through.

Julia: you're brother?

Felix: ah? Oh yeah. My big brother Ace is a team mate of theirs.

He pointed to Kei and the other two who nodded in agreement.

Neji chuckled: I haven't seen him in a while. How's our sadistic king Felix?

Felix turned blue at that and laughed nervously. Hiro and Neji laughed as Kei smirked humorously.

Hiro: that answers your question Nej?

Kei: heh. Looks like he's doing just fine.

Neji: ha-ha sorry Felix.

Felix waved it off still blue in the face.

Sora: oi now what's wrong?

Rick and the other two gritted their teeth in frustration. Vortex ape and the other two beys were practically glowing from the energy they were emitting.

Byron: and boom.

And a boom there was as rock bison and vortex ape exploded and landed on the ground burnt and beaten.

Rick and Dunga: WHAT?!

Marian: how'd that happen?!

Light howled with laughter: ike na~! aniki!

Sora: YOSH! You can sure as hell count on that!

Emily: I don't know! It's not showing up on the screen, no logical explanation.

Neji silently: that's cuz you're looking in the wrong direction and for the wrong thing.

Raol: meaning?

Sora: heh. Seriously amscray wanna be-s.

He waved his hand in a gesture of shooing them off. Rick and Dunga picked up their beys in silent shock.

Ozuma: Daichi's still there. What's gonna happen?

Kevin: man. What happened with those two?

Austin: are you guys really that dense as to not be able to see it?

Lee: what're you going at?

Oscuro had skipped over next to Austin: it's really not that hard to see if you see it in a different way. Neji-aniki said that what you're looking for is wrong. You're looking for a logical and completely scientific answer whereas this isn't either of that. It's just as natural as nature can get.

Shin: he's right. All he's doing is bending the air and space according to his desires.

Oscuro: right.

Tyson: oh I see now.

Hilary: what Tyson?

Tyson: since the wind can take any form, any direction it wants to it's not really that hard to think that way while looking at the scenario right here.

Hiro: Sora's wind guardian can manipulate air, space and vacuum. Sora is the type who just has to think it and bend the wind according to it.

Austin: so since he can do all that. His bey disappearing? Wind guardian just sucked itself up in a vacuum and reappeared on Sora's shoulder. And the explosions? The energy was just being piled on top of each other inside a small air sphere that wind guardian had created around the three beys.

Jonathan: from the looks of it young Daichi there was not exactly using too much force in his energy, a smart move? Or was it because he wasn't aware? Lucky on his part either way. But both the others just went head on.

Austin continued: keeping that in mind all Sora had to do was just give it a light shove and the explosion did all the damage that had to be done. Rick and Dunga had set their own defeat themselves.

Shin: they have no one but to blame themselves.

Oscuro: that's why I said don't get so high and mighty idiots. That ego will always get in the way of clear thinking. Well Daichi is still there although he's not going to come out victorious either.

Jonathan: sad but true.

Sora: heh. So there you have it you half-pint runts. Don't go underestimating others.

Rick: c'mon Daichi don't worry about it and keep your head in the game. You know what he's capable of so you can try and think a way out of this.

Dunga: that's right. Go for it with all you've got!

Daichi: you guys... right!

Sora: oh please no. oh this is just too corny for me. I hate sappy moments like these. Hey kid you mind? I'm gonna get scolded big time for taking up Kei's time like this. And the less time I take the less I have to hear. So let's get this over with.

Daichi: alright Stratter Dragoon! Go!

Stratter dragoon finally got out of the invisible grasp of wind guardian and again slammed and kept slamming from different angles.

Hilary: what? He's just doing what he was doing earlier.

Haruka: not exactly. This time he's not just trying to just throw over wind guardian, he's actually trying to make wind guardian lose its momentum and balance bit by bit.

Ray: yeah. Just tipping over isn't gonna cut it.

Judy: by slowly losing momentum and balance, wind guardian will have to make one tiny mistake where Daichi can take hold of.

Zeke: good but...

Sora: AIN'T GOODE ENOUGH! Wind guardian, get it over with.

Two huge wings protruded from the bey and began flapping swiftly. Stratter dragoon flew off into the air and was sent here and there and in a million different directions in the harsh wind.

Sora lifted and extended curved hand then pulled it in: and that's that.

Wind guardian appeared before a helpless Stratter dragoon and rammed into it. The wind died down as they saw wind guardian spinning round and round Sora as Daichi took out Stratter dragoon who was, slashed and cracked, crushed into the ground.

Daichi: aw man.

Rick: whoa...

Ming-ming: oh poor Daichi, poor Stratter dragoon.

Sora suddenly laughed and pushed his hair back: ah-ha-ha...! Well now you guys are nothing but a bunch of gutsy pesky flies but I can't remember ever having felt so light hearted around guys like you.

Rick: heh. Guess we really did get a little arrogant back there.

Oscuro and Rizeler with blunt and blank faces: um...a little...?

Dunga: ah shove it will ya?

The others laughed as their friends looked at each other red in the face.

Sora: heh. No harm done yeah?

He extended his hand and shook with all of them.

Sora: be prepared from here on.

The three of them: sir yes sir.

D.J.: well... look at that...

Romero nodded: good.

Judy: I think now we really can rest assured that these kids are gonna be alright.

Mr. Dickenson: indeed.

Hilary caught Oscuro's look and scoffed a small smile with a shrug that said _hello-this-is-the-blade-breakers-remember? _Oscuro started then bit back his laughter and walked towards her then together with the blade breakers and the rest of the blader guardians they walked towards Daichi who came rushing to them with a huge grin on his face. Sora looked up at his friends who nodded in an understanding. They were going to have their hands full with these kids, and something told them that they were going to enjoy every moment of this.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER: 2**_

The blade breakers and their friends had remained in the lounge after their coaches had dealt with the necessary stuff with a final word of not being late for their flight cuz they had no intentions of waiting for those who weren't serious. The rockin raiders and Satan souls had disappeared along with Selena, Alice and Lindsey.

Tyson: man that was really something.

Daichi: I'll say. Geez look at our beys.

Dunga: they're totally wrecked.

Kenny: don't worry you guys they'll be fine by tomorrow just leave it to your mechanics.

Dunga: hunh?

Rick: what us too?

Hilary: of course. We are friends after all, and besides until it's the time for the tournament we have our dear coaches to worry about not each other.

Emily: she has a point. I don't think we'll have the time to keep wary of each other.

Jonas: meaning what? That we have to keep an eye out for each other through these four months. Well now I've got a migraine coming all of a sudden.

Oscuro: yeah? Well I think it's contagious.  
>Light looked as if he was seriously regretting a lot of things.<p>

Ryuu smirked: you okay with us _half-pints_ looking after you big guy?

Rick good-humouredly: ugh give me a break kid.

Haruka: the Kaiju tournament huh.

Mariah: okay so the guys over there are like totally strong and stuff but I get the feeling they over-killed it with the name.

Felix: a tournament for monsters. Well if I take my brother into thought... (Went blue) ...no it's not an exaggeration. They named it perfectly.

Light also going blue: aye to that~

Mariah with a worried smile: huh if you say so.

Felix: you don't know my brother yet, but you will be in these few months, and you'll be regretting you ever did.  
>Kai: the sadistic king isn't that what Neji called him?<p>

Felix: yes and they couldn't have given him a better name.

Joseph: man~ I'm totally hyped up now. I mean more than ever. It's gonna be so cool.

Marian: bro you couldn't have just turned psychic hmm?

Ozuma: it doesn't take a psychic to understand our feelings.

Eric: exactly. We're all bey blade fanatics.

Neo: we have the power.

Garland: and we have what it takes to take this challenge on.

The group cheered and went out led by the destroy six with Oscuro stating that she'd be with them in a while. With everyone gone he took his shades off and looked up to reveal soft silver grey slant eyes.

As he stood there alone a dark coldness crept in her eyes as he swiftly turned around and swept her arm. A black bey zoomed through the air and crashed into a wall with yells as thuds came afterwards. He walked over to a pile of twelve cloaked, six boys and six girls, fallen on top of each other motionless.

He crouched down near one of them who was almost losing conscious.

Oscuro: that was a warning. I don't like being stalked by a group of shady characters like yourselves. I won't be so lenient next time.

Light: Oscuro~ yaroze~ before Tyson starts looking for you and he gets the others wondering.

He walked out of the room un-aware to them Kei, Hiro, Sora and Neji were watching her from afar and above.

Kei: well now.

Hiro: and to think we were gonna take care of them after they had cleared the room. Oscuro sure went easy on them.

Neji: for the worst or better?

Sora: only time will tell.

...


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER: 3**_

Kei: welcome to your training camp.

Everyone "whoaed" together in awe. It was like an island resort.

Daichi: man.

Max: wicked.

Kei: glad you like it. Come on in.

Gates: I hope you guys told them to say their good bye to their precious sweet lives and be ready to welcome hell with open arms.

Neji: oh I'm pretty sure they're clear on that part.

Dylan: well I still can't believe you forced your poor cute brother to enter this hell.

The guys looked at Oscuro who laughed as he got pulled into a bear hug by Dylan from behind.

Dylan: oh you horrible older brother~.

Gates: oh please Oscuro? For him this will be a walk through the park.

Neji smiled: naturally, whose brother so you think he is?

Devlin: obviously... moving on go and drop your stuff in your rooms and be right back here.

Ace: and be ready to show us what you're made of.

The huge group "Got it!" and walked towards the huge elevator which stood open for them.

Tyson: going up!

Max tapped him: and all the way to the top.

The others agreed with a huge cheer. Gates scoffed as the elevator took the kids away.

Gates: bundle full of energy aren't they? Let's see how long it lasts.

Devlin: Tyson that was him right? The one with the p-cap.

Hiro: yeah that's him. My little brother.

Dylan shoved Hiro playfully by the head: Sora was right he really does have that glow in him the same as you, when we first met and even till now. It really _was, still is and always will be _irritating.

They laughed and talked about some past stuff.

Oscuro: oh.

Kai: ah.

Oscuro: looks like we're neighbors.

Kai: looks like it.

After the group of teens had reached the floor there had been keys which a woman had given them with the room numbers on. It was two or three rooms together and all were quite far apart from the other rooms.

Tyson grinned cheekily: take good care of me Hilary.

Hilary smiled back with a good-humored twitch: don't I always Tyson?

Tyson entering his room, softly: yeah, you always do, without fail.

Hilary: hunh...?

She went slightly red and entered her room with a small smile.

Daichi: looks like it's me you Felix and Kenny.

Felix: looks like it.

They dumped their bags, looked around their rooms. It was comfy with a cozy bed, a television, mini-fridge, desk, and a computer.

Kenny and Daichi walked into Felix's room: ready to go?

Felix took Drizler and nodded and both walked back to the gallery. Kai and Oscuro were coming out at the same time as Ray and Max walked by their rooms.

Daichi: geesh Oscuro how can you it's really amazing how you can manage to walk without a stick or bumping into anything considering you can't see and all.

Oscuro smirked: practice. And you know what they say, if you lose something then you might get something better in return. I lost my sight so my other sixth sense got sharper.

Ray: come on.

Light: this looks more and more like a huge high-class hotel than a training base.

Felix: right? But all that glitters is not gold, that's how the saying goes and I'm pretty sure that's how it goes here.

Tyson: well whatever I'm ready for anything they throw at me.

Daichi: same here.

Max: I wouldn't get so pumped up Daichi. You had a taste of what Sora is capable of.

Kenny: yes and he wasn't even near serious.

Felix: still. I don't deny that this gonna be real interesting.

Haruka: it does sound exciting. I'm getting Goosebumps and I just started blading a couple of months ago.

Tyson: should it matter? You'll do great I just know it.

Kenny: that's right.

Hilary: thanks you guys.

Felix and Oscuro shared a look.

Everyone gathered around the eight men.

Devlin: alright then let's get this show on the road. This is how we're going to train, first we'll put all of you in eight groups based on; Kei?

Kei: based on fire attribute bladers, lightning + thunder attribute bladers, earth attribute bladers, wind + spiritual attribute bladers, light attribute bladers, water attribute bladers, ice attribute bladers and darkness attribute bladers.

Emily: that's weird. What's the reason for that?

Gates: you'll know when you guys get started. Alright then according to your attributes get in those eight groups.

They did so.

Sora: alright then. The wind and spiritual group follow me, the fire group follows Kei, and the darkness group is with Neji, the water group with Dylan, the lightning group with Hiro, the ice group with Ace, the earth group with Gates and finally the light group with Dev- hey what's wrong?

It was Lyena; Sora had stopped seeing the girl's raised hand.

Lyena: ummm ah I don't really know which group I should go into exactly.

Gates: what's the matter?

Brooklyn: her bit beast is of two elements, light and dark.

Dylan: hunh?

Lyena took out her bey: my bit-beast is Cerber-Pegasus; it's the combination of the white Pegasus and the black Cerberus.

Kei: I see...hmmmm. Which can you handle better?

Lyena: sorry? Oh! I can handle both.

Neji: sure about that? we don't want you breaking beyond repair.

Sai: don't worry too much about it boss, if she says he can then he can.

Devlin and Neji shared a look then nodded.

Devlin: okay then Lyell, you'll have to split your training between Neji and I. we'll see which is the most better for you then put you accordingly. It'll just take today for it.

Lyena: sure thing. Which first?

Devlin: ill take you in first, then after while Neji will come and take you.

Neji: fine. Alright the rest of you start moving.

The eight men took their groups in eight opposite directions.

Rex: ...so?

Ming-ming: hmmm...well...

Mariah: what do we do?

Kenny: good question.

Hilary: yeah...

A voice startled them: oh you don't have to worry about that.

They looked back to see a pale white girl with white wavy hair some of it parted around her face and the rest reached till her knees. She had big slant red eyes and was dressed in a gothic Lolita dark shirt sleeveless shirt and ripped knee long jeans, her ear rings were bat on the right dangling by a small chain and on the left was a shattered heart dangling by a small chain and had black straps on her arms. The whole black look clashed with her complexion and gave them goose bumps. She looked like a real awesome scary witch.

The girl smiled sweetly: Hie~! I'm Alexis, Pain and Daniels's little sister. Hilary! Kenny Hisashiburi!

Mariah: oh hi...

Kenny: hey there!

Hilary hugged her friend: long time no see is right!

Alexis: And you're Gray, Mariah right and Ming-ming ? (her bit-beast is Kohaku *silver amber, its like a silver dove*)

Gray nodded.

Mariah and Ming-ming: that's right.

Kenny: Wait are the rest here?

Kane smiled from behind Alexis: yeah we are. Hey guys, it's been so long.

Salima popped up from behind Alexis's other shoulder: wow. Look at you; you and the others have grown up so much.

Hilary: hey! How've you guys been?

Kane: great. We've seen and learned so much in these last few years.

Kane smiled at Alexis: Zenix (bit-beast Shiriusuorion

*sirius orion*) he's at the computer room

Alexis: Come on we'll introduce you to him, along with the rest of the crew.

Kenny: crew?

Alexis: yeah come on.

On their way Salima told them that had gotten a hold of them and had told them of the news and had asked them to come and help out with the training.

Kenny: hey Mariah, Ming-ming, Rex? how come you didn't go with the rest of the guys?

Mariah: We're apparently the spiritual type and technically speaking the only three. Sora said he'd test us later.

Alexis: well I can tell you Sora must have something up his sleeve for you as well.

Kane: well here we are.

As he opened the door the girls and Kenny gasped in delight, it was huge with different technological equipments, computers, mechanisms and tools. Some heads turned around from their respective screens as the group entered.

Alexis: Zenix! Look Hilary, Kenny and Dizzie are here. Oh. And this is Mariah from the white tigers and Ming-ming from the justice seven oh yeah and Rex from the blitzerg boys.

Zenix had grey blue short hair under a whit grey p-cap and some bangs spiked out from under it over his left eye which had three small scars diagonally right starting from his brow and ending just above his eye. Both his eyes were silver green and slant with a small pupil of dark green blue color.

Zenix nodded: hey...

Jim: been a while Kenny.

Goki: hey guys.

Kenny: wow. I bet you've changed a lot too hunh?

Goki: got that right and we have too.

Zenix smirked well humouredly: so he insists.

Goki: hey!

Kane: you three in this room. This should be good for your test with spiritual attributes.

Mariah: what's in there?

Rex: why am I worried?

Ming-ming shoved the both of them: oh relax! The both of you are so up-tight for nothing!

Rex: quit shoving you moron!

Alexis: ahh before you go, put these bands on your wrists.

Rex: wh-HEY!

Ming-ming had taken hold of the bands and had shoved the two inside with herself closing the door to the octagon room.

Zenix held his hands up with a shrug and went back to the huge screen in front of him.

Kane pressed a button to his head set: they're in the kaleidoscope Sora.

Sora: alright. Turn it on for them and let it do the rest of the work.

Kane: got it.

He nodded at Jim who turned a dial and a dial on the room's door clanked as it turned and with a final loud click stopped.

Alexis: and moving on, these two are Dynamis and Killua.

Dynamis had black hair (The same style as Tyron's) and the spiked bangs were red, he had golden cat eyes. Killua had messy black hair and pale grey eyes hidden behind his bangs.

Alexis: this where we'll be monitoring the bladers on eight different screens. Their respective data will come out through the scanners which are attached to the wrist bands that they're going to wear when they reach their respective training areas.

Kane moved on: we'll have their data and will discuss with the coaches as much as possible.

Jim: we've been told not to leave anything out. Right now everything matters.

Kane: I've taken on the Wind and spiritual attribute.

Jim: I'm in charge of the water attribute.

Goki: I've taken on the fire one.

Alexis: Zenix is on the darkness.

Dynamis: I'm with the light.

Killua: and I have Ice.

Alexis: these guys just decided on it right now but...

Dynamis: let us know which ever you want to deal with-

Kenny: not necessary! Just let me have whichever is left. I'm happy either way.

Killua: hunh.

Zenix: that means earth cuz-oh hey welcome back.

A girl with silver hair sleek and downwards spiked in every direction down to her neck with two neat plaits alongside her heavy bangs which fell on her silver sharp eyes with darker shaded pupil

Alexis: meet Silver. She's in charge of the lightning element

Silver: so you're Kenny hunh? Nice to meet all of you. So Kenny has the earth element then Kane?

Kane: yes. Here Kenny it's right here and looks like they've arrived too.

Dynamis: so has Devlin with his group.

Zenix: good to go.

Jim: ditto.

Goki: same here.

Killua: here too.

Silver: Hiro and his group have arrived at the location.

Alexis went out with Salima and Hilary to a huge veranda where three women and two girls were talking to one another.

Alexis: June! They're ready to get started!

June had light brown hair with a lot of it twisted and turned into a tight tail. She had amber almond shaped eyes and seemed to be having a lollipop in her mouth.

June: then that's my cue. Later girls.

She rushed towards the lab and nodded towards Kane.

Kane: alright then. Let's get started.

Sally and Sarah were Alzack's older sister. Sarah, the oldest had the same hair and eyes color had her younger brother while her hair was in a simple tail with shades of dark in it and her hair parted from the side. Sally had the same physical appearance as her older sister, while her hair was parted from the middle and with a curl and braided.

Sarah: I'll never understand why she always has to sound like a playboy.

Sally: well she has been raised by her eight older brothers and besides all the type of bladers she has taught have always been boys. You can't really sound girly and cutsey in that kinda environment.

Sarah: *sigh* anyways how about we get started on the food hmmm? I bet those kids will be real hungry when they get back.

Alexis: yeah and hopefully they'll be having th energy to lift their spoons cuz I ain't no baby-sitter. Oh and sorry I don't think I got the chance to meet you two.

A girl with smiling cat blue eyes and curly bouncy blond hair waved cheerfully: Hie~ I'm Izumi~! Jonas and Neo's li'l sister.

A girl with half-moon glasses over her red maroon dreamy eyes and apple red wavy loose hair with a few tiny braids nodded: I'm Emilia.

...

Rex, Mariah and Ming-ming were stuck back to back with one another in the huge misshaped and colorful room which roamed about them, changing its position sometime slowly or just zoomed by.

Rex: it's not that ominous on its own but...

Mariah: there's just something about it that just makes the hair on my neck stand up.

Ming-ming: Look out!

She had yelled out just in time as something zoomed at the girls and they launched their beys at once at the thing while sprinting out of the way. It crashed into the beys but un-affected or daunted it zoomed back with twice the number this time.

Rex clenched his teeth as one made its way to him: this makes no sense...

...

There was a strong wind which blew here and there. Everyone moved towards Sora who had launched his bey high in the sky.

Tyson: well we're here. What now?

Sora: I want all of you to aim for the top of that mountain up there, the very pin point of it. Be careful, the air currents here are strong and of course wind guardian is giving his little shove too. Oh and no bit-beast allowed, not even a small help from them.

Austin: hmmm? That's it?

Alice: sounds easy enough.

Sora: oh I wouldn't take it so lightly as wind users you know just how gentle and dangerous our friend can be.

Austin: true.

Sora: so keeping that in mind get to it. You'll find out exactly what I'm wanting from you all.

Gray: well let's get to it then?

Tyson, Alice and Austin nodded and all three of them with Claude, Michael, Eric, Tristan, Shane, eddy, Bryan and Freed launched their beys together.

...

On another part Kai, Leo, Alex, Miguel, Raol, Akimbo, Shin, Kaito, Justin and Selena were walking inside of a volcano type structure and looking down below.

Kei: it's not an active volcano don't worry we just had it created like that but thanks to the sense based technology that we have will you give you a run for your money cuz it will hit all your senses and make you feel in just as much as pressure as you would be under if this were real. It's not gonna let you off easy.

You're training for today is to control the lava that will be bursting through here any second not through your bit-beast but through your own mind and skill.

Justin: ahh...just saying, just how well will this technology be able to push us.

Kei: oh you're thinking about the lava? No worries plenty cuz the lava is real. This isn't an active volcano cuz Gates, Ace and I made sure of it but all I have to do is get Gates to form a small crack and it'll turn your easy going attitude into hell. I already had him do it and now all I have to do is...

He launched his bey at a small round charcoaled spike. It broke and at the same time his blade disappeared in the sudden gush of the lava that was finally freed. Kei walked back into the cave through which they had come through.

Kei: of course my bey will be having its own fun with you guys time to time. so have all your senses sharp. I'll be back now get started.

Kaito: ummm he was kidding right?

Selena: ummm doesn't- LOOK LIKE IT!

He yelped as he dodged a huge blob which hissed and made a hole in the ground.

Shin: heh. Well this is interesting.

Justin: no it is nuts.

The boys launched their beys.

...

Hiro had taken Ray, Ozuma, Craig, and lee, Jonas, Kira, Tyron, Steven, and Julia to a clear field with white jagged spikes.

Julia: so what're we going to do here?

Hiro: this is my favorite place. It's never let me down. Like all the other I'm gonna give you guys a little test first. I don't care how much of an awesome brave and gutsy look and aura you guys showed back there, it means squat if you guys are truthfully too weak.

Kira: so what do we do to prove it?

Hiro nodded and clicked a button on his head set: June?

June nodded: Silver turn on the cage.

Silver: turning on the cage right now. There!

June: Hiro?

The white jagged spikes glowed and crackled and suddenly with a bang around the group in a hexagon electric bars sparkled and crackled.

Hiro: yeah it's started thanks. Alright you guys welcome to the "cage". Let's see how well you can-

He launched his bey. Metal Driger knocked against the electric cage and disappeared with a bang

Continuing: handle this.

Ray: seriously Hiro? Aren't you under estimating us just a little?

Hiro: I'm pretty sure Jin would like to beg to differ there Ray.

Ray grimaced slightly red in the face and looked away.

Ozuma: who's Jin?

Hiro: oh my little masquerade. He and Ray had a friendly little battle.

Jonas laughed: o-ouch. Ah sorry.

Ray: no worries.

Craig: so? What do we do?

Hiro: keeping your bit-beast under a strict leash break free from this prison of your own element. If I have to dumb it down-

Steven: don't insult us.

Jonas: we have to break free...that's not all is there?

Hiro shrugged and signaled in the air. A small opening appeared and he walked out.

Hiro: oh and by the way. Keep a sharp eye out for Metal Driger. He hasn't been here for a while and he might just feel like toying with you. Good luck.

And with that he was gone.

...

Gates had his gang in an underground cavern.

Gates: well? You guys ready?

Daichi: definitely!

Rick, Byron, Mathilda, Dunga, Temari, Joseph, and Crusher with Kevin, Pain and Gary all positioned themselves.

Gates: heh. Good, good. You've put your guards up right away. I approve and applaud you half-pints for the smart move.

Dunga: so what do we get tested on?

Gates launched his bey which dug a hole in the ceiling and disappeared. A huge vibration and huge jagged spikes burst through everywhere. The gang let loose their beys and dodged the oncoming menaces. Mathilda suddenly lost her footing and fell down with a splash.

Mathilda: what...?

Gates: ha the good old slippery slide. Never gets old. Here's what I want you to do half-pints. Manage your way through this muddy and spiky maze to the exit, it comes after three rights, four lefts, two u-turns and then straight on.

Pain grabbed onto a boulder: three rights, four lefts...

Byron steadying himself: two u-turns and then straight on...

Gates: right. Here's the thing. No bit-beast allowed, not even a flicker of assistance from it. my bey will be attacking you in between so stay alert. This all depends on your own mental and capable abilities. Good luck.

And with that he leaped off of a huge boulder and vanished.

...

Ace: well now.

Daimon and Tala, Iris, Whales and Toshiro and Felix were the only ones there.

Daimon: and? What're you gonna do with us?

Ace: hmmm...just the six of you huh. Well it might be fun in its own way.

Tala: well?

Ace smiled and the button on his head set: Killua?

Killua: ready when you want.

Ace: do it...ahh- guys? You might wanna ready yourselves.

The six positioned themselves with their bey launchers.

Ace: okay good. Killua? Now do it now.

Killua: aye-aye captain. Functioning in 3...2...1!

The teens felt themselves being raised up and saw they were standing on a glassy circular floor. And suddenly around them walls burst through the floor and several different forms and layers and walls upon walls appeared. Ace launched his bey which merged with one of the walls.

Ace: now then allow me to explain. This is where you'll be going up against my dear bit-beast. He is hiding within these walls and well technically speaking you are in his domain. Now without any aid from your bit-beast at all you have to-

Toshiro: keep a sharp eye for your play mate, and anything else that might be thrown at us-

Tala: and we have to depend on our own personal, mental and physical, skills. How far can we get all on our own?

A small, with a raised a brow, amused smile appeared on Ace's face.

...

Dylan stretched himself and turned around to see Max, Miriam, Emily, Marquise, Lindsey, Jonathan, and Daniels. He had them all turn into their swimming gear.

Dylan: hmmm...okay guys let me make this clear, you guys aren't to have any help at all and I put emphasis on those words cuz this test, this test is all on how you are mentally and physically. Now I'm a little bit nicer than the rest of my guys so let me explain a little. Mentally doesn't necessarily mean how smart you are, it can also mean how well can you handle the pressure or anything else from the opposing sides. And physically doesn't really have to mean your brawn power but how your body itself will handle the impact.

Dylan launched his bey at the sea and slowly the waves grew stronger and bigger than before, they also seemed to rush towards the gang.

Max: wow.

Emily: you said it.

Lindsey: so those waves are our challenge.

Dylan: that's right.

Jonathan: without the use of our bit-beast we have to face those monstrous waves also keeping an eye out for your bit-beast which I am quite sure will strike out in surprise.

Dylan: again right. Seems like you have everything understood and there seems to be no questions?

Max: what's the objective apart from testing our capabilities?

Dylan's face formed a small smile: break those waves into nothing while creating your own from them.

...

Trinity, Light, Garland, Alzack, Sai, Lyena and Zeke waited for Devlin to give his orders. He was staring at them intently through his eye with a deep frown. Zeke started as he saw something strange near Devlin.

Trinity: what's wrong?

Zeke: you couldn't see it? th-What the heck?!

Devlin smirked and dissolved into a white panel. Around them several different panels rose and propelled in the air. Next they aligned and widened themselves vertically and glared down. The boys opened their eyes and saw themselves in a white space with nothing in it.

Lyena looked about him: Devlin...?

Garland: was that what I think it was?

Sai: a hologram?

Alzack: for how long?

Zeke: who knows?

Small white orbs shone out in front of them and suddenly glowed too bright and squirmed.

Garland: ah.

Lyena: oh boy.

Alzack: move it!

As they did the orbs exploded one after the other and Devlin's voice echoed.

With a laugh: ha-ha sorry for the sudden magic trick. Here's the deal. You guys aren't to use your bit-beasts under any circumstances at all. We're testing your mental and physical capabilities. Whether you are really strong as you show you are or not? This one test will show us that. My bit-beast is already up and about and is amongst you guys so be careful of him, he's quite the trickster. Well then show me what you've got...

...

Neji: looks like you guys aren't the type to waste your precious time and I like that cuz I'm the same in this sense. So let's get down to business.

Oscuro, Rizeler, Ryuu, Haruka, Brooklyn and Neo waited for him to continue. They were in some dark cave. Neji took a step back and launched his bey high in the air, like those before it, the blade merged within the darkness.

Neji: your task is simple figure out the right pattern on the wall gate behind me through your beys but bit-beast use is prohibited. It depends on your mental skills. And while you're at it, my bit-beast will be having his fun with you guys as well so be sharp and not even the tiniest of assistance you're your bit-beast. This all depends on your own mental and physical ability.

Brooklyn: so what you guys want to see if we're up to it. No matter how strong our bit-beasts are, it depends solely on us.

Neji: that's pretty much it. Take your time, cuz I'll come and get you when and only when you've accomplished this. See ya.

...


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER: 4**_

Rex landed on his back and gasped: man~.

Mariah yelled as she got scraped and crashed against Ming-ming.

Ming-ming: this is getting us nowhere. There's no way we can do this without any help from our bit-beasts.

Mariah helped her up: we can't remember?

Rex thrust his arm forward and Eldora rammed into the invisible force and threw it back.

Mariah: wow! How'd you do that?

Rex gasped: you get used to it in a while. Just have to take your time. Its patterns are the same after every two loops.

The girls stared at it intensely while also dodging or blocking the oncoming attacks. Both the girls eyes widened as they saw that Rex had been right. Its path after every two loops it did in the air it rammed against the right wall, spun upwards on the left wall aimed for the ceiling with zigzag pattern hit them, two rights, three lefts and then straight on then it looped twice and then again.

Mariah dodged an attack and deflected it from behind as Ming-ming sent her Venus to ram and it and charged straight in to a waiting Eldora's path. Who rammed it from the other direction and both beys forced it upwards with Galux zooming straight down. It collided with the weird force and crashed it into the ground.

Cane: wow.

June: hmmm looks like they've got a bit of it. And will you look at that?

Rex had a glowing silver blue silhouette, Mariah had a pinkish and golden one and ming-ming had white and pale lavender.

Silver: well now that's something. That quick?

June: not bad. But let's see how they handle Seraphi now.

Rex and the girls looked on shocked as a colorful cat with glowing emerald green eyes stood up in front of them and hissed swishing its tail.

Rex: what the- a bit-beast?

Mariah: that's what we were going up against. It's so weird.

The cat hissed and leaped towards them.

Ming-ming: oh...

...

Austin leaped out of the way as Tyson and Claude fell on their backs with their beys being pushed into the air and Wind guardian swiftly inflicting a series of attacks.

Tyson pushed himself back on his feet and coughed: this is really harder than it looks.

Eric and Michael nodded and once again launched their beys together. This time both beys stuck together and with the force from the both cut through the wind that was forcing it down, Wind guardian's blurry form with a distant screech was seen, its golden eyes glinted far away and disappeared.

Michael: be ready Eric.

Eric: you got it.

Michael's bey got stopped in mid-way and squirmed there.

Alice: oh man. How much can a bit-beast do on its own any ways?

Austin: good question.

He lowered both his hands and keeping them fixed to each other, he thrust them forward. His bey zoomed over Michael's bey and up into the air and vanished.

Eric: ah.

Austin: now!

They saw it again almost at the very top but it curved and rammed straight into Wind guardian.

It let go of the bey and turned around to see the almost visible green bey which zoomed from one point and jumped to another in an instant.

Michael: um thanks?

Austin: hunh? Whatever just keep your eyes focused here.

Shane: I think I may have just gotten an idea...

...

Justin smiled irritated as another burst of lava flew high in the sky.

Justin: this is annoying.

Selena: so so agreed.

He and the guys were sweating and panting. And as Selena was fearfully anticipating; he had indeed thrown his shirt away.

Miguel: man~!

Akimbo: whoa!

He jumped back and launched his bey which circled around an incoming molten drop, the molten. It hardened the molten just a bit and fell to the ground with a crash.

Kai: well now...

Shin: that's not a bad idea but the midget doesn't look the type to keep doing it on his own.

Alex: ahhhh incoming again.

Justin: damn it... we just can't take care of all of it all together...

Kai: ...

Miguel: why do you look like you might have a plan?

Shin: I think I get what he' thinking...

...

Ray and Lee jumped out of the way with their beys as Jonas and his bey took on an electric jolt that was coming their way.

Jonas: yeouch.

Julia: so this was that thing that Hiro wasn't telling us? You try and attack the cage and it'll try to take you out?

Lee: plus metal Driger really is having the time of his life.

Ozuma: this is insane.

Ray: ...guys...? I know this might sound dangerous but I think I just got an idea...

Jonas: if it'll get us out of here? Spill it you.

Steven: yeah.

Tyron: heh. Let's go have some f~un.

...

Max: ah.

Lindsey: ouch

Jonathan: oh my.

Daniels: um...

Marquise: ...

Emily: not a word.

Emily had been rushing in for the last twenty times and had always been thrown back into the water head-over-heels.

Miriam sighed: break down those waves while creating even stringer ones of our own from them. Forget trying to create our own, we can't even break them down. And Mr. mysterious bit-beast over there sure is going "halabunga" with us.

Max: hmmm

...

Daichi: wh-wh-WHAAAA!

Mathilda: oh Daichi!

Byron: you really think you have the time to worry about that kid over there?

Mathilda: hunh...?... KYAH!

Byron: I thought not.

Daichi was washing away with the oozy thick and slippery mud, Mathilda was desperately trying to remain in one piece. And these two weren't the only ones in the same sticky situation.

Rick: sheesh.

Temari: this is annoying as hell.

Dunga: you got that right.

Joseph: guys...

...

Tala and Daimon jumped far away from a blurry images who had thrown huge icicles at them. Whales and Felix aimed for that moment but were thwarted off with a huge blow. Toshiro and Iris had their beys deflect another storm of attacks.

Tala: some test. It's more like a combination of the games of hide-and-seek and tag-you're-dead.

Daimon: it does seem to be that way. And the bit-beast can move around anywhere through those mirrors and we can't even tell which is the real one. It's like a house of mirrors.

Tala: whoa there!

He got wholborg to deflect an attack but it curved and aimed straight for Daimon, he jumped back and brought his fist to the ground and his bey obeying the movement flipping, threw itself at the attack and managed to break through it. something flickered behind the dust that settled and it didn't miss the boys eyes.

Whales: hunh...

Toshiro: well, well, well. Look at what we have here.

...

Light: geez!

He barely dodged two to three huge orbs exploding right in her face.

Trinity: too close.

Zeke growled: the heck...

Sai: Lyena behind you and above you.

Lyena: right back atcha!

Both of them maneuvered their beys with a twist and took out six orbs behind them and eight above them.

Garland: haaaa... why am I not surprised to see that?

Lyena shrugged playfully.

Sai: me just thought of something and me thinks it'll work depending on our timing.

...

Oscuro: che.

Rizeler: annoying.

Ryuu: geesh.

Haruka: pain in the...

Neo: got that right.

Brooklyn: he just keeps getting in the way.

Once again the six teens launched their beys together. The six of them hadn't taken long to understand the right path. It was two paths leading diagonal right with two curves and five backward loops where they split apart and circled around in six different rims at the same time the other two paths led diagonally left with seven curves and half loop and then they also separated into five different rims and circled until all six beys met in the centre and circled once more to open the lock.

Oscuro: it sounds easy enough if that annoying pest over there would sit and stay.

Right then four lances zoomed towards them which Neo blocked just in time.

Neo: damn it.

Brooklyn: (Sigh) if Lyena comes here in time then we might be able to have a slightly upper-hand.

As if being taunted the bit beast bellowed in the dark cave making it tremble and making the group cover their ears from the huge noise.

Neo: I think you just questioned its power mate.

Brooklyn smiled with a twitch as a sweat drop appeared. Kiyomi's eyes were moving swiftly from one point to the other as something deep within her growled.

_**OSCURO... I CAN'T STAND THIS...**_

_**Stay down Drix. I know it's annoying to be in the same room as him and not doing anything to him but we have to be patient until your time comes. You know that.**_

_**THAT BIT-BEAST ... HE'S PREPARING TO ATTACK...**_

_**Got it.**_

Oscuro: you guys be ready.

Then two huge hands appeared sliding through the ceiling, both carrying-

Ryuu: ha...?

Neo: um are those what I think they are?

Brooklyn: I think?

Rizeler: ... bowling pins...?

Oscuro: oh dear...

The hands started flipping them about and juggling them with swiftness that it was hard to keep their eyes on the pins which were merging with the darkness. Oscuro suddenly jolted his bey towards the right as a pin came crashing towards them and Drixilium curved around in the air and broke it with a huge bang.

Brooklyn: what the...!

Neo: oi coming at you 12 'o' clock!

Zeus zoomed towards the hurtling pin and destroyed it. Two more aimed at Darkous Dragonair and he cut right through them. Three emerged from behind Rizeler and he twitched his hand which caused his bey to twist and shred the pins. The four beys then landed on the carved paths on the gate and tried completing the paths to unlock the gate but the hidden bit-beast kept ramming them with the pins.

Oscuro smirked: nothing less expected from my older brother.

...

Neji smiled as he saw the amused irritated look on his brother's face on the screen in the lab.

Neji: heh. Not gonna be that easy.

Sora: hunh. I seriously didn't think that any of them would keep on for this long. I mean none of them are losing their ground.

Gates: ha-ha I wouldn't be too sure. I've seen the midgets on my turf fall quite a lot.

Hiro: well even if they are they're not giving up.

Dylan: and that's what's important.

Kei: otherwise we could've found someone much more capable than these guys are now. It's only because was putting so much emphasis when he had spoken so highly of each and every one of them. I was pretty sure he would just nominate his favorites.

Ace: you mean the blade breakers right? But that's not possible since they've split up again.

Devlin: let's just see how long can they actually keep up. Them completing the challenge isn't exactly our goal but to see their capabilities and if they hang on long enough then I say they've passed the test.

Neji: true.

June: you know what I don't get is why the blade breakers split up. I mean anyone who knows them knows that together they are a force to be reckoned with, and I'm pretty sure they're not blind to that fact either. So why? It can't only be that Tyson is the one three year defending champion of their team.

Hiro: well true the others did feel that way last year, but you're right that's not the reason this year right Kenny?

Kenny: yeah. Max and Ray were both set on going back to their original teams. Both had said that when they had reunited themselves with their teams last year they had formed some sort of bond with them and having to leave them just wasn't settling in with them. I guess they felt at home with their respective teams.

June twirled her sweet: I don't and then again do get that.

Sora: I'm really happy to see these three getting there so quickly. And look at Hilary go. For a recent beginner she's really hanging on.

Hiro: I agree I'm really impressed.

Rex, Mariah and Ming-ming were gasping and panting while holding off the bit-beast. Rex was more injured than the girls for some the reasons that he was taking the attacks both on him and most of the girls and because he wasn't blocking most of the oncoming attacks.

Rex: haaaa... man.

Mariah: you okay?

Rex flexed his right hand, something he had been doing for a while know and Mariah had noticed it.

Rex: yeah I'm fine and I think I'm close to shutting this feline down. Just hang on for a few more minutes.

Ming-ming: want us to do something in the mean time. cuz I don't feel like being cat food.

Rex: yeah just keep doing what you're doing and keep intimidating it. that'll be enough, I'll let you girls know when it's our turn to strike.

The girls nodded and with their beys by their sides rushed towards the cat that hissed and launched itself at them. Rex smirked as the cat moved here and there fighting the two bey bladers.

_That's right just keep at it..._

Sora: heh. I like the look on Rex's face.

Mariah: Now Galux!

Ming-ming: Venus!

Both beys rushed at the cat glowing slightly as they did so, the cat crouched back and then flipped in the air aiming straight for Eldora, Rex groaned as he felt the impact.

_Hang in there Eldora just a little more._

Mariah: Hey! Ignoring us is a big mistake.

Galux rammed into the cat bit-beast and Venus collided with it from another angle, both beys kept ramming it from every angle they could and also received heavy blows. Another crash sent the girls and their beys flying but Rex grabbed the both of them and steadied them.

Rex: alright now just follow what I do and then we'll attack.

The girls nodded and stood next to him. The three then closed their eyes and stood there.

Cane: what're they up to?

Sora: hell no. he figured it out.

The cat disappeared blending into the colorful area as the three teens silhouettes glowed a bit just the same as before. Their beys slowed down on their spin and circled each other shortening the gap between them with every rotation. They felt something crush the atmosphere around them. Mariah twitched a bit but didn't move, Ming-ming was the same.

Rex, Mariah and Ming-ming: NOW!

The beys were locked together still spinning, now they gained tremendous speed and glimmered brightly as the two girls and Rex thrust them forward, Venus and Galux were spinning around Eldora creating a huge sparking and crackling rim . It kept getting bigger and it sparked as it scraped against something, a part of the rim opened and seemed to take hold of something. The cat appeared hissing and yowling as it squirmed and scratched and bit to get free. But the rim had shrunk and it sparked and crackled against the beast. It rose up high in the air and began to twitch and crackle even more then it merged into the cat, the cat received a huge bang from the inside and disappeared itself in tiny pieces.

Mariah: ... did...did we win?

Ming-ming: ... I think so?

Rex sighed deeply and looked back with a smirk: yeup...we beat it...

The girls yelled and cheered as they hugged each other, grabbed their beys and jumped up and down. Rex scoffed as he looked at the scene and was about to most probably say something when he felt a jolt in his body and slowly lost feeling in it. He slowly dropped but felt himself stop, he squinted as he looked up to see the girls both supporting him.

Mariah: we can't forget you know can we?

Ming-ming: of course we can't. We couldn't have done this without you Rex.

Rex scoffed lethargically: whatever.

A door opened then and they saw Sora standing there with a smile.

Sora: ... good job all three of you. Come on out.

Mariah and Ming-ming helped Rex out and saw June taking out a hissing and smoking bey from a long horizontal tube. She looked back at them and waved.

June: peace I'm June. It was my bey you guys were going up against. Good job, very well done.

Rex: ...hunh...you mean that pain in the...

Mariah: how's that possible.

Min-ming: yeah?

June pointed to the wrist bands they were wearing.

June: sensors. They're connected to all your senses including the mysterious sixth sense. The technology we have for that is so good it gave your mind a huge blow. My bit-beast Seraphi was there to test you guys, your abilities for us. She fits well with the kaleidoscope room no?

She saw Rex's face: we better get you some rest. You took quite a beating in there compared to the other two. Sally?

Sally: leave them to me. I'm going to be your doctor here so pleased to meet you.

The girls followed the woman out of the room with a very tired and battered Rex.

June: man they did a number on my Seraphi. She's really busted up.

Indeed the bey was broken, twisted and burnt.

Sora: the thing is that those three managed to open that lock on their power in just an hour, it was surprising yet again amazing.

June nodded: Cain? Is their data out yet?

Cain took out a bundle of papers that were coming out from the scanner: yeup right here.

June: alright set them aside for now and let's see how well our wind bladers are doing.

Sally closed the door to the girls' area in the hospital wing as they snuggled in their beds silently falling asleep. She tiptoed across the hall to get to Rex and gave him the necessary medical attention. The moment the boy's head had touched the pillow he was fast asleep breathing gently. Sally chuckled as she brushed the bangs out of his face and skipped out of there quietly.

June: he~y welcome back how're the kids?

Sally giggled: they fell asleep the moment their heads touched the pillow. It was really cute to watch.

June smiled at the thought and returned her attention to the screen where Tyson and the others were.

Tyson: alright if what Shane is saying what I think he's saying then this is crazy and yet again do-able.

Alice pulled back her hair and Austin smiled.

_She's getting serious..._

Claude: I still think this is too dangerous.

Bryan: well if you wanna keep chickening then go ahead. you're going for it right Gray?

Gray smiled: I'd like to see you try and stop me.

Bryan nodded at his friend and both had Hydra-borg and Falborg aim for the sky.

Shane: Tyson-nii.

Tyson: you got it.

Dragoon began circling and kept doing that while rising in the air.

Shane: you in or what?

Claude: alright fine.

He raised his arm and swayed it, Michael and Eric nodded and Tri-eagle and Tri-mantis got in the circle that rapid eagle was slowly enlargening. Freed yawned and thrust his bey straight at the peak, Tristan got his bey to curve up the strong gales in a curvy pattern and Eddy's bey followed his.

Shane whistled and his bey disappeared in the wind storm.

Sora: well now what're you kids up to?

Over at Kai and the others they were all standing back to back in a circle.

Justin: this is gonna be interesting.

Shin: yeah.

Miguel: shall we then?

Kaito: okay then...

Selena: and...!

Akimbo: 3...

Alex: 2...

Kai: 1...!

All of them: Let it rip!

The beys launched, and then circled around the over flowing erupting lava. They kept breaking off from their first partner and after half a circle they'd group together with another bey.

Kei: hmmmm? Oh boy...oh no they can't be serious.

June gaped at the scene: ahhhh shouldn't we stop them? I mean Kei you already know they're what you want.

Kei smirked but didn't answer.

Ray and Lee were facing each other, Julia and Tyron, Steven and Ozuma, Craig and Iris with finally Jonas in the middle of them all.

Marquise: you sure you alone is enough.

Jonas: trust me. I'm good.

Ray: alright then on one.

The others nodded and together: 3...2...1...LET IT RIP...!

They aimed their beys straight at Jonas who launched his bey high in the air.

_Alright buddy time to show your stuff._

A deep emitting growl with glowing blue eyes sparked and turned around to look at him in the darkness. Jonas scoffed and grinned with a tinge of menace as lightning crackled in the sky. Hiro looked at the scene and his frown deepened.

_There is seriously something weird about these guys but what...?_

His friends were having the same thoughts but they knew that they couldn't make a move until they had some solid ground to move on.

Daichi: GO!

Stratter dragoon cut through a spike that was falling down right on Mathilda.

Mathilda sighed and waved at him: thanks Daichi~!

Daichi gave a thumbs-up with a smirk and turned his attention back towards the spikes. He and rick were taking turns in destroying the spikes falling from above, Mathilda and Byron were taking those out from their sides, Dunga and Crusher were continuously crushing the oncoming spiky rubble and with the help of Kevin, Joseph and Gary were dropping them on Pain's and Temari's beys who sliced through them and carved out paths for them.

Gates: he~y I like it. Not bad for a couple of half-pints.

Dylan: I have to agree...look at this.

Gates turned his attention to where Max and Jonathan were racing towards the waves, with Lindsey and Marquise wading out away from them creating distance; they dived in and broke out of the water right near the oncoming huge wave.

Miriam and Emily launched their beys and both beys disappeared into the wave just as Max and Jonathan launched theirs the same time the other two launched theirs. All six beys joined together and began to form a spiral, glowing they shredded through the wave and then rushed down into the water where Max and Jonathan were waiting. The three boys then had their beys bomb-dive continuously and the girls beys shredded through them while also taking the already demolished breaking wave into their forming wave.

Dylan: well I am impressed and now all they have to do is to manage to make it into six. If they can do that simultaneously then they're done.

Ace: these guys sure are quick in grasping the situation.

Tala and Daimon along with the others were crushing each and every wall and as they did so they were also taking on Ace's bit beast which now slowly no longer being able to hide was taking them on face to face. It was like a crystal white and blue slender dragon with long horns and a sharp blade ended tail which swished and flicked.

Tala panted: oh come on.

Daimon chuckled: it started to whine just because we took out its play house. Well I can understand but aren't you a little too old for me-hide-and-kill-you-seek-and-live.

The dragon hissed and jumped into a cracked glassy wall.

Iris: nowhere to hide for much longer.

Felix: and then oho man, are you gonna get it.

Toshiro smirked.

Ace faked fright clutching himself: oh my.

Devlin laughed: look out mate they're coming after you.

Ace: how're the others doing?

Devlin: hmmm? I think all of them are slowly getting a hang of it.

There everyone had grouped together deflecting the bombs and grouping them together and aiming them straight for tha bit-beast who was appearing from time to time. Alzack and Lyena had timed the bit-beasts patterns and were now leading the others to it.

Lyena: Felix and Sai, five coming from your right and three from behind you.

Felix and Sai: right on!

They launched their beys at the oncoming spheres and held them back as they slowly grew.

Light: and here comes our friend Zeke, Garland.

They turned around to see the bit-beast rushing towards them. It was a half robotic and half skeletal T-Rex whose white armor glimmered and once again merged with the white space.

Lyena cockily: here you over grown lizard come and get it~

Trinity: umm Lyena I'd appreciate you not provoking him than you have been this whole entire time. He's already nearly tried to take a bite out of all of our beys time by time.

Lyena: I know but I'm bored.

Sai: and that's cute little Lea's excuse for us almost dying here.

Lyena yawned: exaggeration...

Alzack: lea-chan that may be true but I'd also like to request you to please _**knock-the-frickin-hell-off~**_

Lyena: f~i-

Zeke: ... um where'd she go...?

Sai: ... Lea...?

Garland: guys never mind that for now incoming!

The guys leaped out of the way just in time and started back on their game.

Lyena: ...hunh?

Brooklyn: Lea...?

Ryuu: Lyena nee-chan...

Neo: oh s'up.

Haruka: Yahoo come to join the party?

Lyena: he-Whoa!

Three spears zoomed at her bey and she deflected it back at the bit-beast who caught them and disappeared.

Lyena: yo~ like what the hell?

Brooklyn: this is what we've been going through for this whole time. And we have been forced to wait patiently for my dear little sister here so we can make our move.

Neji: come again?

Ryuu: let's just get this over with.

Oscuro smirked as he looked up; a dark silver curved slit in the silver grey soft eye glowed and pierced through the darkness towards where the bit-beast was hiding. The beast shuffled a bit as it felt the stare. Behind the boy the silver eyed shadow mimed cracking its knuckles as a wolf's shadow emerged and howled.

Lyena:ummm please don't tell me Drix is mad?

Oscuro casually: who knows. Now then how about we pay our dear host back for the entertainment he provided us.

Rizeler smirked as the others grinned in agreement.

Neji: ...oh my...

Sora: look out Nej~.

Oscuro raised his hand and flicked it towards the hiding bit-beast and Drixilium following the movement crashed straight into the ceiling and drove through it behind the shadow that was zooming away from it.

Brooklyn: no you don't, Zeus let's go.

Zeus curved and joined Drixilium, slowly Rizeler's bey, Cerber-Pegasus and Dragonair joined following the two beys and jumped off at one point all curving and crashing into the same point where the bit-beast was trapped. The six beys circling each other created a black long drill which glowed.

Brooklyn: ZEUS~!

Lyena: CERBER-PEAGSUS~!

Ryuu: CREA~!

Neo: DRAGONAIR~!

Haruka: ORTHRUS~!

Rizeler: HYPHERION~!

Oscuro: DRIXILIUM~!

All together: TAKE IT OUT~!

A huge explosion literally shook the whole island.

June holding onto her chair while the others tried to keep their balance: Whoa!

Kei twitched a smile: Nej...

Neji with the same smile: I know...

Gates and Sora laughed as the others looked on with shocked.

Tyson: the heck was that?!

Kai: ...

Ray: man that was close...

Max: Geez...

Tala: hunh...?

Daichi: I thought I was a goner for sure...

Kenny: ah-hahah-ha...ha-

Dizzie: *whistle* my circuits are mixed up here...

Hilary got off of her back: what happened just now?

Izumi: owie~

Alice: like yikes.

Selena: uhhhh...

Shane smirked: ... honestly

The smoke cleared and the six teens stepped out into the sunlight. The explosion had broken down the wall along with taking the bey out.

Neo: too bad I had wanted to see how the gate was gonna open...

Lyena: oh well.

OScur: oi you, satisfied?

Neji appeared with a bemused expression: oi you? Is that any way to talk to your instructor~?

The others looked at each other and smiled as Neji gave them the thumbs up.

Oscuro: then allow me to retract my words; we'll be in your care coach.

Neji: ha-ha.

He took Ryuu on his back and led the tired group back. At the others ends they were almost finished as well.

Tala: Daimon! Felix!

Daimon's and Felix's beys thrust themself at the bit-beast while wholborg ripped through it as the other beys circled and kept the beast trapped within. The bit-beast shattered and stopped in its tracks. The teens fell down relieved and turned around to see Ace nodding with a smile.

Devlin had walked up just in time to see Light cornering the bit-beast with a cyclone of white spheres as the other beys kept bombing it with timed attacks flying in the cyclone path. Another explosion and they also now staggering followed their new coach.

Sora scoffed as he saw the wind-blown teens coordinating their respective tornadoes and cyclones taking Wind Guardian out for the count and with hunched bodies *exception of Austin and Alice who kept their pace* they followed him back.

Hiro had witnessed his group to have over-loaded the cage by directing all their attacks on Jonas's bey who had then directed it to aim straight for the sphere where the current was coming from. Charged by the attacks they bey had collided with the sphere causing a burst and also sending metal Driger flying.

Kei walked back with his group after he had seen them diving their beys into the lava and hardening it from inside by circling in high speed inside, also sucking the lava back inside through their fire-vacuum.

Dylan led back the team who had accomplished their task as well creating a huge wave and bringing it crashing down on the bit beast form six different directions causing it to split in six while surprising the beast. Dylan had laughed hard when he had seen his bit-beast surprised and stunned, chuckling escorted the teens away.

Gates was now heading back with Daichi on his back and the others following him, Daichi and the others had managed to make their way through and barely broke past the bit-beast without much damage.

Tala: hey what about-

Ace: Rex? He's fine, he and the other two girls, Mariah and Ming-ming were done long before you guys, they were so exhausted especially Rex that they fell asleep the moment they fell in bed. Rex took quite a beating but he'll be fine.

They all gathered in the veranda where the lights had been turned on and they could see a bunch of girls setting the tables and other things.

Tyson: whoa...

Daichi: man~ my stomach is growling here.

Gates laughed: so that's what I was feeling on my back. Hey girls you done?

Sally: yeup just about, welcome back guys, how was it?

Tyson: it was...

Daichi: a piece of cake.

...

Rex: sure, sure if you're fine with these coaches treating you like a newbie and not even being serious.

Daichi settled down in his chair: well yeah I mean they weren't gonna right of the bat but still-

Eric: Daichi if I had to give my best answer I'd say that they only used only 2% of their real strength. And it was only the bit-beasts over there and we still had trouble.

Daichi: 2...

Eric: only 2, no more no less. Honestly speaking it ticked me off big time.

They all looked at their coaches accusingly and Kei shrugged good-humouredly.

Kei: both Rex and Eric are right. We would never have taken you guys seriously right of the bat and we really did use only 2% of tour real strength.

Lyena: so that's the bad feeling I was getting.

Sora: and just so you know we're even with the most of you cuz no matter how much of a façade you guys might have thrown you didn't fool any of us. And **those** guys know whom I'm talking to. **That **were holding back just as much and a few even more. So those who were genuinely giving it their all and those who were faking it, you'll all have a good chance to reveal your true stuff so until then no complaining.

Alice peeked over Sora's shoulder: so until then we should enjoy the meal they've set up for us..

Selena: and as I had predicted my brother and his friends are shirtless yet again.

(All three had black sleeveless ripped and shredded shirts with flames of the color dark red, ice blue and haze green for Justin, Daimon and Freed respectively over their jackets. Justin had tied it around his waist like a knot. Daimon had loosely carried it over his sagged elbows; Freed had been the only one to wear it properly. All three had ripped dark blue jeans with chains wrapped twice around their waists. Despite that they had looked really good in it being that they were pretty cute. Selena's problem was that these three once had trained harshly in the coldest climates. Thanks to that they were immune to the cold but now they couldn't stand the heat. Despite their clothes being airy, they usually stripped of their shirts.)

Freed: what~?

Daimon: it got hot~.

Justin: yeah~.

Selena cringed squealing as she gripped her hands tightly and walked away from them.

Daimon with a blank face: she's mad.

Freed blank faced: looks like it.

Justin blank faced: sure does...oh well whatever I'm hungry.

Iris sighed: you three are so...

Everyone began eating. As Eric took up his glass someone looped their arms around his neck and choked him.

A voice cheered: ERIC~! Been such a long time. you've grown so much.

Eric gasped and looked back to see Alexis waving at him.

Eric: what the- you're here as well?!

Alexis pouted: hey what kind of greeting is that to an old childhood friend.

Michael: oh so you're Alexis.

Alexis: and you're... Michael?

Alexis: ooh! And Neo!

Neo: s'up princess.

Emily: childhood friend? I thought Michael was the only one with who you were on the best of terms with.

Eric: is that how you depict me? I'm not that pathetically lonesome. Alexis and I, the two of us met each other through Kaito, Daniels and Pain. We've known each other since we were 5 yers old. Alexis lives in Spain and Michael in New York so they've never seen each other before I just mentioned these two a few times to the other. Neo only saw her when he and I had gone for summer vacation in eighth grade.

Alexis put her arms back around his neck and bent forward with a smile.

Alexis: pleased to meet'cha.

They nodded at her.

Eric: oi... how long are you going to use me as your table get off you're heavy.

Alexis: lies. I'm as light as a feather and you know it.

Eric: do I now?

Alexis: yeup cuz you're the one who said so.

Eric scoffed: I'm pretty sure the only time I've ever given you a compliment is when we were 7 and you were crying cuz Pain had joked about your weight and you started freaking out at that and wouldn't shut up.

Alexis whacked him on the head good-humouredly and pulling her tongue out at him she walked away smiling. He rubbed his head with a twitched smile and looked back at the retreating figure.

Eric: she still knows how to give me a headache. This is gonna be annoying.

Izumi had glued herself to Jonas's arm and was laughing.

Kaito: heee~ Izumi-chan sure has grown.

Jonas: really? I'm still seeing the pip-squeak we left two years ago.

Izumi: onii-chan~ don't be mean. I missed you so much. You too right?

Jonas looked down at the blue eyes that had now widened sparkling and bit back a laugh. He looked away unfazed.

Jonas: hmmmm...well I can't really say for sure. I have been pretty busy.

Izumi: eh?!

Jonas laughed as Pain was turned to for comfort and which he did by patting the little girl.

Kaito: Jonas don't tease her.

Tristan: yeah man like you're lucky you have a cute little sister waiting for you to come home.

Kaito: Eric and I are never at home and our big sis, Riku is busy herself with her job as an author.

Tristan: my big sis is always busy with her modeling.

Pain: and Alexis? We never hear from her until she's nearby or comes over for a visit.

Alzack: both my sisters and I are way too busy.

Daniels: so long story short you and _Neo_ even though I'm positive _he_ appreciates every second he gets with you guys. So technically you should give more respect to the cute li'l kitten.

Jonas chuckled in defeat as he took his sister back under his arm and she hugged him tightly. Izumi caught Neo's amused look and energetically waved at him as she almost took of Jonas's head. Neo laughed shaking his head and turned his attention back to Rick who was telling a story from the past.

Neji waved: Sally~!

Sally: hey Nej~. You guys look satisfied.

Devlin: yeah but i'm getting the feeling that these guys might just turn out to be than we're expecting.

Ace: hopefully.

Sarah: they did quite a number to the cage, the castle and the cave didn't they?

Ace: ha~ yes indeed they did.

Hiro rubbed his nape: wow. I mean I know just how hard it was on them and I had taken it on alone.

Neji: they busted the wall down but ha-ha the gate still stands. If they had put all that power and speed into the tracks it would turned out differently.

Sally patted him on the back: well the thing that matters here is that you guys got what you wanted and might have gotten more than you were expecting. Now all that we have to do is make sure these guys end up the way we want them to or some even higher than that?

Devlin sighed: it'll be great if they do end up more.

Iris came up with a tray of mugs with steaming hot tea.

Emilia: you're worrying too much right from the beginning.

Devlin shrugged at her and looked to the sky with his friends and slowly everyone was staring at the dark ceiling with thousands of stars shimmering.

...

Alexis with Zenix had disappeared while the others were busy. They stopped by the shore and looked behind them.

Alexis: oi you feel like coming out?

A girl with strawberry blonde hair and sparkling green eyes along with two more girls who had teal green hair flicked either to the left or right and same colored round eyes.

Alexis: seriously? This is insulting.

Zenix: This is just too painful to bear.

The blonde snapped: mind your words! We're not likely to lose against you two that easily.

The other two nodded and raised their launchers.

Alexis: hmmmm?

Zenix: then please do come forth and...

The both of them together: be sure to entertain us to the fullest~!

The Five launched their beys which crashed and sent the opposing beys into the trees.

Alexis: well I'm bored already. People who can't even take our launches aren't really worth anything.

Zenix: so how about you turn around and get going and we'll forget this ever happened k'ay?

The blonde: fat chance! We were sent out on an order an we're going to see till the very end of it which will be you three following us as our captives.

Alexis yawned and stared on bored.

Zenix: geez you women talk too much.

He opened his eyes and two gleaming green outlined with silver and within them each of them a hollow almond slit glowing in the green pierced through and glared at the girls.

Alexis: Shinken ni? (seriously?) you're actually using _that_ against them?

Zenix: oi throw them into oblivion ~_Sirius~_

A growl as something clawed the beys into three.

The blonde: th-that's not...

Something curved in the space in front of them and blew up, the girls screamed as they got blown back.

Zenix looked up with his back to normal: well that was boring. I still wanna know who the hell are these guys that keep coming after us?

Alexis: indeed but we did what had to be done for now.

Alexis took care of the girls by dragging them one by one behind a thick bush.

Alexis: we'll take care of you girls later. You'll be out for the entire night by the looks of it.

...


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER: 5**_

Oscuro was leaning on the sill of his window looking out at the twilight. In his lap held a black aura emitting Drixilium in the cap with his shades next to him. The boy started as he heard a window being opened, quickly re-adjusting the cap and the shades, looked back to see Kai looking out in front of him.

Oscuro: Kai?

Kai: oh hey. You up already?

Oscuro: yeah.

Kai: hunh. So from here on we're gonna start training seriously hunh?

Oscuro: yeah.

...

Alice raising her brother: seriously bro. don't forget your meds. What're you gonna do if you get a stroke?

Austin drowsily: sorry sis.

Shin came near them and ruffled his friends' head: come on dude you don't wanna die this young right? We just have to bear with it till that day and then you'll be as fit as ever.

Austin: hope so.

Rizeler: you will be. Let's go come on. Thanks Alice.

Alice: of course.

...

Neji: alright you guys ready?

Sora: well ready or not we're starting any way.

Kei: you guys are gonna start with a race starting from here till the point where the "cage" is. The markers will guide you, and by the way you guys will be facing obstacles you'll have to take out. The last one to reach the destination point will receive his just punishment of which Ace will be in charge.

Felix gulped as Ace waved a smile and Light went slightly blue as Sora chuckled.

Daichi: that's gonna be hard since we haven't the fuel to start us up.

Gates: trust us you don't wanna have a break-fast before this. You would've regretted it. oh and just for the record the last to arrive won't have anything to eat afterwards either for the rest of the day until tomorrow. So please be prepared for the consequences besides Ace's punishment.

Hiro: alright then on your marks, get set...GO!

The huge group thundered past the men.

Daichi: that was good enough to get me started.

Felix: I can stand not getting a meal but Ace I will not stand for. It's living hell just by being alone with him for a few seconds.

Justin: oh? Ah! Incoming~!

They reacted just in time to avoid a wave of bey blades rushing at them. They launched their beys.

Oscuro swiped his arm and had Drixilium take out quite a lot from around her and moved on leaving a pile of burnt beys behind. Light and Dreltraz sliced through a huge blockade and followed Oscuro.

Max: wow.

Ray: no kidding. Nice one you two!

Light v-signed and raced up to his friend.

Light: not bad.

Oscuro: right back atcha.

Felix: mind if I join you?

The two: sure!

They shared a smirk and together took out another swarm of beys with one blow.

Neji: oh~!

Ace laughed: Felix really doesn't want to face my judgment.

Sora: look at my li'l half-pint go! Ahahah!

Neji: well can you blame him? But looks like that Oscuro couldn't care less about either. He just wants to finish it and be done with it.

Tyson had been separated from the others and was taking on the oncoming logs that were aiming to take him out and was taking them down while making sure to not be taken out first. It wasn't exactly easy because all the logs were coming at him with different speeds and different weights. Slicing through the faster and lighter ones was easy but the thick and slow ones he had to collide them with the other ones.

Tyson: man~.

Hiro: come on Tyson. You've faced worse than this.

Just like this the bladers were taking out their obstacle while trying not to lose their path.

Lyena: so annoying.

Sai laughed : come on Lea~ stop complaining. This shouldn't be too much for you.

Lyena: well no but it's still annoying.

Brooklyn: well the faster we get this done the less annoyed you'll have to be. Let's move.

Ray: nice Lee~!

Lee: yeah.

Mariah: Leo?!

Leo: and you're out! Just worry about yourself here Mariah!

His bey burned through the falling rubble.

Kevin and Gary raced past them and took out the rest of the beys.

Tala: REX!

Rex: you got it!

An invisible arc curved and shattered the logs and beys in one go letting both boys advance.

Dylan: I didn't think these guys would bother with team work here.

Sora: well we didn't exactly set any rules that they couldn't. All we said was reach the destination taking all obstacle out.

Ace: work's done more quickly in number than alone. There are those who're doing all on their own and they're doing a pretty good job.

Selena: that's right!

She burned through a huge wall between her and Alice's way with Alice supporting with her bey.

Haruka: Orthrus shove it all away!

Trinity: time to put these place in their place.

Alice: take that!

Temari: time to rock it!

Lindsey: let's go!

The girls had their beys curve and slice through the incoming beys.

Iris: stop right there!

She froze the beys and the boulders.

Jonas had pierced through a circle of incoming beys and logs and had moved on leaving a smoldered pile.

Jonas laughed: ha-ha. You've gotta do better than that to stop me in my tracks.

Kaito curved his bey and burned right through a few trees.

Kaito: heh.

Pain and Daniels joined up with him and had a look on their face which clearly meant that this was just another day to them. Tristan and Alzack had the same look on their faces when they reached up with Jonas.

Justin: you K'ay? Freed?

Freed: don't be annoying.

Daimon: ah. Looks like you've woken up a bit.

Justin: oi oi kwai kwai (scary scary)

Freed scoffed a smile as he blew away the speeding beys and shattered them into dust.

Ryuu: go! Go! Go!

Shane: Let'em have it!

Whales: bro?!

Alex: comin right up!

June: damn it. this is gonna cost a fortune to just buy the parts.

Kane laughed nervously as a dark aura loomed over the woman. Sora chuckled and patted her.

Sora: now, now. That shouldn't worry you when you're gonna have the time of your life taking a look at the data later on.

June: true. You know I've really taken a liking to that certain kid. What's his name? Oh yeah Eric. There's something about him that's pricked my interest.

Sora: well I won't deny that. These guys are real something.

Sally: hey guys how're the kids doing?

Nej: hey. They're doing well and some of them are almost on the finish li-! Hey where'd my bro go?

Ace: I see Felix; I see Light, I see a lot of other guys...

Gates: Shin's disappeared too.

Kei: and so did Freed.

Justin: hey Daimon where the hell is Freed?

Daimon: did he get separated from us just now?

Rizeler: Shin...?

Austin: he was right here.

Felix and Light: hey Kai!

Kai turned around: hey. Wasn't Oscuro with you guys?

Felix: was? he's still- what the...?

Tyson: oh so there you guys are- Daichi how you holding on?

Daichi: heh. Nothing to it. Oscuro's not here?

Felix: guess he got separated from me when I wasn't looking. We haven't exactly been given room to breathe.

Selena and the others caught up with them mid-way.

Oscuro rammed into Shin who had just stopped in time.

Shin: God you...

Oscuro: right back atcha.

A rustling and Freed emerged: oh. You guys haven't by any chance seen-

Oscuro: Justin or Daimon? No.

Shin shook his head.

Freed: oh. Okay. Someone wanna tell me who the idiots up there, think they're fooling?

Shin looked up to see nothing but the leaves rustling gently in the wind.

Shin: oi we already know you're up there.

Oscuro: ...

...

Shin a bit darkly: oi...

Freed: looks like nothing _was_ there. Guess I was just imagining- **like hell I'd be dumb enough to say that. Don't freakin mess around with me.**

His bey swiped and took down the trees and sent them crashing down. Three groups of 20 teens jumped out of them.

Oscuro: well?

One of them spoke: you know exactly what we're here for. And also our three members didn't return from last night.

Oscuro: wait what? I have no idea what you're talking about.

Freed: who?

Oscuro: I dunno.

Shin: me neither. Who the hell are you guys anyway?

Freed: clearly you're confu-

The speaker with the rest of the groups raised their arms and beys shot out.

Freed: oh?

Shin: hmph.

They jumped out of the way as Oscuro leaped forward ducking beneath the oncoming beys. Drixilium swiveled and curved back into the beys grasping them into its black smoky jaw. The beys jittered and tried to break free but to no avail.

Oscuro in a silky tone: oi oi if you're gonna show your pathetic selves at least try and...

Three voices: entertain us to the fullest~

The group turned around to see Freed and Shin smirking as they walked over and stood next to Oscuro.

Shin bent over then pulled back with glowing eyes as he curved his palm.

Oscuro: ...To bo e... (Howl)

Shin: Kiero (disappear)

Freed: sorera o fukitobasu (blow them away)

A black and blood red spiral appeared and suddenly blasted in every direction. The wolf disappeared as a rush of wind sliced through it. the group fell down twitching.

Freed: that's all?

Shin: not surprised.

Oscuro: let's go.

They left the group behind in the now burnt and scorched area. The trees, ground and everything around were now lifeless and shredded into nothing.

Gates: ah found them~ there they are right there.

Neji: that's odd. Oscuro was leading the pack. How'd she end up way over there?

Kei: ... could it be...?

Justin: ah!

Justin and Daimon had already finished and were sitting with the destroy six and delta break. The rest of the teams were slowly reaching the destination.

Daichi: hey. There she is.

Haruka and the girls looked surprised to see her so far behind.

Tyson looked back as he reached the finishing point: what the? What happened to him? he seemed to have a real good start. Shin and Freed are with him too.

Justin: OI Freed! What happened?!

Alice: Oscuro~! Hurry it up!

Freed: my bad. Got lost from you guys!

Shin: so what? Do we lose here or...?

Oscuro: no thanks. It'll be too annoying if we did.

Freed: true.

The three picked up speed and reached the huge group quite fast and in a split second had passed them.

Rick: whoa...they're fast.

Lee: yeah...

Neo smirked at Eric who shrugged with a _show-offs _scoff. The three skidded to a halt in front of Tyson who was grinning.

Tyson: wow. that was some burst of speed right now.

Oscuro: the punishment sounded too annoying to go through so yeah. You're forgetting Ace nii-chan is one of my big brother's best friends. I know exactly why Felix fears him.

Light: that's good enough for me.

Felix: aye to that.

Rizeler from afar: Oi Shin!

Shin: coming~.

He walked off towards his group just as the justice seven made it.

Garland: that was exhilarating.

Sai: if that means exhausting and annoying then yes it was exhilarating. Now if you'll excuse me I shall now faint.

Lyena and Brooklyn laughed as the boy fell on his back and gasped loudly.

Alice: good job bro. You feeling fine?

Austin: ye-yeah...I guess.

Neji: good job all of you. All of you guys made it just in time. according to the timer, you guys are in good shape except for a few of you. But no worries we'll get you there.

Ace: so now go and take a short rest and we'll have a few battles and move on.

The group trudged back to the resort where the girls welcomed them with smiles and appetizing meals.

Tyson: haaaa...

Felix: you said it.

Iris: you mind if we sit here with you?

The others were with her.

Hilary: course not come on you girls.

Tyson setting down: heh. You girls are really something. Haruka wow like seriously wow. you're amazing to have gotten so far in so much time.

Haruka blushed with happiness as her friends nudged her teasingly.

Hilary: really? I keep missing out.

Oscuro: well we're gonna have some battles after this then you can see maybe.

Light: yeah it'll be fun.

At that moment Lyena was running after Sai who had joked about an incident from her past. Their team was laughing as Sai ran from her with her following a tray in her hands.

Lyena: oh Sai you! I ought to-whoops.

She bumped against Rizeler.

Lyena: sorry my bad.

Rizeler: watch it what are you a 4 year old?

Lyena: sorry.

She smiled and ran off.

Rizeler: ...

Austin: what's up?

Rizeler: hmm? Nothing, nothing of importance.

...

Gates: alright then a slight change of plans. Instead of letting you guys group into different battles we're gonna have a li'l battle royal here. Everyone bey-blades ready and...3...2...1...LET IT-

The bladers: RIP~~~~!

The bey blades clashed against each other and threw off a huge wave that knocked some of their feet while some managed to regain their balance and a few didn't even budge.

Izumi: good luck you guys~!

They clashed and rammed into each other not giving in. it went on for quite a while; the cheers, yells, encouragements, everyone was having a blast. Then;

Oscuro quietly: ...Drix...

_**AS ... YOU... WISH... *DARK OMINOUS CHUCKLE*...**_

Drixilium broke form the chaos and circled around the bey blades.

Haruka: oh!

Dizzie: well~!

It spun faster and faster until it had created a huge wall started creating around them.

Julia: what the heck?!

Akito: oh you have gotta be kidding me...

Trinity: oh dear.

Sai: huge...!

Jonas: oh no, no you don't mate. Raijin~!

Lightning crackled and lit up the sky and a blurry glowing image of lightning pale blue dog with spiky ends and glowing blue eyes.

Ray: ...

Raijin roared and banged his head with the oncoming bey. The wall didn't stop there but kept moving dragging Raijin with it.

Jonas: oi oi you really want this to end real quickly don't you?

Oscuro shrugged with a smirk arched her back a bit and raised his arms slowly arching his hand then turning the palms skywards. The others beys were lifted off the ground slowly.

Lyena: ah!

Tyson: Hey!

Kaito: ha-ha. he intends to finish all of us in one go.

Light smirked: hmmm nothing less expected of him.

Tyron: as always.

Miriam: aren't you guys taking this a little too casually?

Ryuu: well there's no point in trying to struggle once Drixilium has you in his jaws.

Oscuro pulled in his arms and crouched back. Ryuu and his group smirked and with a nod took a few steps back. Light took several steps back laughing.

Eric: why am I getting a bad feeling?

Neo: ahhhh...oh boy.

The beys were spinning at top speed at the very peak of the black twister and it slowly began to flatten.

Daichi: come on Stratter Dragoon! Don't lose it just yet!

Light: like Ryuu said. It's pointless to struggle when Drixilium has made his move. We were beat the moment he was launched.

Dunga: I don't think so. Vortex ape!

The ape swung his fist wildly in the air.

Dunga: use all the force you can muster to stop it!

The ape spun around and round and suddenly it took hold of something, it didn't exactly have a solid form but something wispy. A wolf's muzzle and neck. It turned towards the ape who was keeping a tight strong hold on it.

Shin: oh...?

Dunga: ha!

Jonas: well points for dumb luck.

Freed: hunh...lucky dumb luck or not so lucky?

Dunga: hmmm?-!

Vortex ape was jerking and shaking.

Dunga: what's wron-

His eyes widened as a voice entered his head and the glowing red eye turned to glare at the bit-beast.

_**ORE NO HANASE... (LET ME GO)**_

!

_**HANASE... **__**ORE WA ORE WA GA KUSO O **__**HANASE ITTA YONI...! **_(Like I said let me go damn it!)

The red eye disappeared as it merged with the eye of the girl whose face was hidden by the shadow of her bangs. Vortex ape pulled back roaring and disappeared. It sped away from the now free area.

Dunga was sweating and shaking.

Dunga: what-what was that...?

Miriam: Dunga?! What's wrong?

Dunga trembled and fell down: ah...ah...ah...

Freed: so it was a wrong call after all.

Shane: not surprised.

Oscuro swayed his arms back in an arc like manner: lose focus and you're done for...

Emily: ah oh no!

Drixilium howled as he pummeled down. It took out everyone with a huge black explosion.

...

...

...

A small smile forced itself on Kai's face: honestly. She never ceases to surprise me.

Felix: okay...that I don't ever wanna go through with again. I mean look at Drizler, he's been charcoaled.

Oscuro bent down and extended his hand to his bey who slowly dropped in it and lay motionless. The boy got up and looked at Dunga who was still shaking.

Ozuma: Dunga. Dunga are you okay? What happened?

Dunga shook his head rubbing his face: n-no never mind sorry. I was just imagining it.

Joseph: what?

Dunga: forget it.

Miriam: how you looked like you were gonna start bawling like a big baby.

Dunga: I said it's nothing alright? Where'd vortex ape go?

Oscuro: here. It didn't go far.

Dunga took his bey: thanks. Heh. You're really something.

Oscuro helped him up: you surprised me too. I wasn't expecting that. Guess Drix scared you a bit hunh. My bad.

Dunga: hunh? Ah no.

Ozuma: Dunga are you sure you're alright?

Dunga: hunh? Yeah, yeah I am. Relax.

Joseph: if you say so.

Kei looked at the others and saw his own expression reflected back.

Kei: well well well... Neji~?

Neji: right you can just relax and leave it to me.

...


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER: 6**_

The four months had gone by swiftly in the training and only two more days were left. It had been harsh and had given the bladers no room to breathe. The running course, then bey battles, then they were sent to the training room. They had launched an endless amount of beys set in a pile for each of them and everyday it increased. The teens felt their arms ache so bad that in the first few weeks none of them could raise their arms to even eat. After that they'd have another course of exercises, and at least 4 laps around the island. They would have turns with the kaleidoscope room which added quite a lot to their already fatigued bodies and they're fatigued minds. The sensory bands did its job perfectly. The more weak they felt the more their senses tried too hard to face on the challenges and the kaleidoscope was based on illusion and trick to the eye and mind. And if the stronger you felt the weaker the illusion. Their data was taken during everything even while sleeping. June and the others were kept hard at work as well as they scheduled extra practices for the bladers in their weak areas. And lastly they'd have a battle royal.

Today for the first time since they had arrived on the island they had been granted a day off.

Tyson dropped on his back lethargically in a chair.

Tyson: Oh man~...

Daichi mumbled: you said it.

Max: I second that whine.

Ray: ahahah...

Kai sighed as he and Felix settled down beside their friend. Oscuro leaned against a pillar and sighed. The blader guardians were with them once again. These two teams had become quite close with one another on good terms so it wasn't a rare sight to see either one of the team mates of both teams or both teams combining together creating a huge group.

Hilary: Oscuro come sit down. Here's a seat.

Oscuro shook his head: I'm fine.

Tyson: come on don't hold yourself back and loosen up a little. It's not like we'll take advantage of you with your guard down. _**If**_it's ever down...

Oscuro smirked at the boy: don't think so.

Tyson: so? Relax.

Oscuro looked at him for a while through the black shades and finally sat down next to Hilary and leaned back a bit.

Kenny: there we go. Here guys I brought some drinks for all of you.

Felix: thanks Kenny.

Hilary: you guys are holding up great. Just a little more time to go and you guys will be ready for the tournament.

Light: or could it be that you guys don't wanna hear about bey blading for the time being?

Daichi: are you kidding me? We aren't just bearing this training for nothing. Right Tyson?

Tyson: totally! Bey blading is our life.

Oscuro slightly raised her gaze at Tyson and the others when he said that. Their faces despite the fatigue had lightened up and smiles or smirks spread across their faces.

_Well this is interesting..._

_**THIS IS QUITE DIFFERENT FROM WHAT YOU WERE EXPECTING...?**_

_A BIT..._

_***CHUCKLE* **_

_CAN IT YOU. I STILL HAVEN'T EXACTLY LET YOU OFF FOR WHAT YOU DID BACK THEN DRIX..._

_**OH LET IT BE CHILD. I'M ALLOWED TO HAVE MY FUN WITH WHATEVER AND WHENEVER I WANT...YOU DIDN'T REALLY THINK THAT I WOULDN'T BUDGE EVEN THE SLIGHTEST NOW DID YOU~?**_

_IT'S NOT THAT I DIDN'T EXPECT IT...WELL FINE IT WAS A BIT AMUSING. HE SURE WASN'T EXPECTING IT._

_**THERE... I DO NOTHING THAT WOULD MAKE YOU THINK ILL OF ME...SO STOP COMPLAINING**_

_*SCOFF* FINE...GO BACK TO SLEEP. _

The boy looked up to see Tyson's face only a few inches away from his. He started and got up pulling back.

Hilary: see Tyson? I told you not to do it.

Tyson: sorry but I just didn't want him to sleep in such an uncomfortable position.

Max: awww how sweet

Oscuro: I wasn't...sleeping.

Felix: really? Tyson and Daichi had been calling you for at least 10 minutes now and you didn't answer so that's what we assumed.

Jonas popped up from behind him: yo~ you okay?

Light: ah he went to her little world again.

Jonas: hmmm?

Hilary: he errr has a habit of suddenly zoning out. It's sometimes for hours and it still scares me a lot.

Kaito: we were thinking of having a little party outside at the shore. These guys are up for it. You?

...

Oscuro: sure why not.

Hilary: yes! Then let's get ready and go!

...

Julia: he~y blade breakers! He~y Blader guardians!

Hilary: hey you guys!

Alexis: it's real amusing to see you guys getting real energized over a little party.

Daichi: give us a break. We've been training non-stop. So what're we doing?

Dynamis: well we thought we'd just do whatever fun for now and we'd have a barbecue at night.

Kenny: sounds great.

Trinity: so?

Alice: let's get started~!

Julia started off with Shin, Justin, Oscuro, Light, Lyena, Trinity and Iris in a game of beach volley ball. It was girls vs. boys.

Haruka: come on girls show those guys a thing or two!

Mathilda: go Julia! Lyena! Trinity! Iris! Good luck!

Julia and Lyena v-signed as Trinity and Iris waved back.

Julia: oh we will! Right girls?

The girls: definitely.

Justin: oh my...should we be scared?

Julia: you better be.

Shin: hunh.

Light: Dream on cuties. If it's me and Oscuro then you girls are hitting dirt. Right mate?

Oscuro: no duh.

Justin: and don't go under estimating us two hot-shots.

Shin punched the older teen in agreement.

Julia: bring it~

Kane: alright then. Let the game begin!

It was Julia's serve and she tossed the ball high in the air and slammed it in the boys direction.

Light: Mate~!

Oscuro slid in the sand and sent the ball in the air with Justin ramming it down.

Lyena sent it back with Shin countering it. Light gave a strong jab, Iris tripped trying to save it and-!

The boys cheered: YES! Nice going guys!

The group high-fived each other and smirked at the girls in a way that irked them.

Julia: don't get so excited just yet.

Justin: the words of a person who's already lost.

Light: do yourself a favor, and us, and send in one of the guys before you embarrass yourself. It's kinda weird for me to go all out with you girls.

A vein popped on Lyena's face as she twitched a smile.

Lyena: oho no you didn't.

Oscuro smirked, crouched down into position, pulled down his cap looked up and indicated for the girl to bring it and the guys hooted and laughed. Lyena threw the ball at Justin who rammed the ball in their direction, this time Trinity was quick enough to throw it high in the air and slam it down in the surprised boys area.

Trinity: take that~

Julia: yes!

Lyena: woohoo!

Temari punched the air: yeah! That's our Trin!

The girls outside jumped and cheered as the four girls hugged each other. The boys looked at the ball then at each other and shared a smile.

Shin: look at that Justin- nii san. Isn't that something?

Justin: oh it's something alright. I just don't know in what category to put it in.

Light picked up the ball and spun it on his finger: hmmm...how about **just sad**?

Oscuro: agreed.

Julia with an irked look glared at the boys who had regained their position.

Shin: what?

Julia: oh~ never mind. Come on girls let's keep this going.

The game resumed and it for some time remained on 1 point each. No one was letting up and the crowd was cheering.

Tyson: come on guys go for it!

Oscuro slammed the ball towards Light who swiped it to Justin. Justin alley-ooped it to Shin who curve slammed it into the sand in the girl's area.

The boys: YES!

Alice: come on Trin! don't let it end like this!

Trinity: of course not.

She jumped and rammed it to the boys side where two collided into one another and Shin and Oscuro stopped just in time before smashing into each other.

The girls on the outside cheered.

Ryuu: ah~! Oscuro nii-chan~!

Oscuro: don't worry who do you think I am?

He jumped high in the air with Justin catching hold of the ball.

Trinity: whoa that's a pretty high jump.

Justin threw it to Light: Going~

Light rammed it to shin: Going~

Shin raised it high in the air: And gone~

Oscuro did a half twist and rammed the ball into the sand. It collided against the sandy floor with force and skid across going out of the boundary.

Kane: And that was two for the girls and the boys just tied it.

The boys cheered: Yes!

Ray: alright Oscuro!

Austin: that's what I'm talking about!

Zenix: nice one~

Max: yeah alright.

Eric: sweet~!

Justin took hold of Oscuro and ruffled his head as the other two walked over to them.

Justin: that's what I'm talking about. Blind yet still deadly. Ow! Haha!

Shin: heh. Not bad.

Light: yeah totally you were like "In your face" and stuff with such style. Smooth real smooth.

Tyson: you girls okay?

Lyena scoffed as she blew her bangs out of the way.

Julia: I didn't see that coming.

Jonas: seriously. That was some move.

Kaito seeing Oscuro feel his back: hey you, you sure you're gonna be okay after this? That was some twist.

Oscuro: yeah.

A small vein popped on Kaito's face. With a twitching smile he pinched his friends face.

Jonas laughed: oi oi.

Oscuro turned blue a bit.

Kaito: I asked if you were sure. Don't give me a "yeah" and think you can get away with it. So?

Oscuro: I'm so sorry. probably.

Jonas laughed as Kaito let go with an amused grin.

Max whistled: oi Oscuro switch out with me and rest for a li'l while.

The two smiled and bumped fists, Oscuro then walked away from the crowd. he had gone some distance until he saw Kai sitting near the edge of the waves staring out into the sky.

...

Oscuro: ... yo~

Kai: hey.

Oscuro: penny for thoughts?

Kai joked: what? A penny?

Oscuro: if not then how about a dollar?

he settled down next to Kai and stared out into the sea.

Kai: I can't stand too much noise. This was the best place I walked up to.

Oscuro: hmmm...

Kai: match over?

Oscuro: got subbed out.

She laid back and frowned at the blaring sun.

Kiyomi irritated: ... haaaa

Kai: oh right you don't like the sun right?

Oscuro looked at him: my bad. Did I do that out loud?

Kai: yea.

Oscuro: oh well yeah.

Kai looked up squinting: too hot?

Oscuro: too bright. Even when I could see I never liked it.

His frown deepened.

_To put it bluntly ... I despise anything that might be bright and shining. It hurts..._

Kai: hey.

Oscuro: hmmm?

Kai: if you're really such a strong blader. How much would you say you've completely recovered from that time?

Oscuro joked: awww are you that worried?

Kai: ...

Oscuro: ... okay. Well I'm pretty sure I can say I'm back to 100%. So you guys better be prepared or I'll leave you in the dust. You guys better not drag me down.

Kai: hunh...that sounds relieving.

Oscuro amused, smirked and arched an eye brow at the team captain who had an amused smirk of his own.

Oscuro: wow. You really are something.

Kai: something within your expectations or more?

Oscuro smiled: hmmm I'd go with more.

Kai: is that so?

A bellow from Tyson made the two look up. He was waving at them.

Tyson: HEY~! THERE YOU GUYS ARE! COME ON!

Oscuro: well there goes the peace and quiet.

Kai: you're a part of the blade breakers remember? I'm surprised you haven't gotten used to it.

Oscuro: I'm surprised you have.

Kai: one of the joys of being team captain.

Kiyomi laughed: oi oi kowai kowai. I'm glad I ain't the captain.

Kai gave a smirk and pulled Oscuro up then both walked in the direction Tyson had just left.

...

Night time...

Kira: whoa~

Tyson: oh man this is great.

Dynamis: I gotta say this does have a good feel to it.

They were enjoying themselves with the barbecue party they had set up. The guys had won by ten points. After that all of them had either gone surfing, over other beach activities they could think off.

Rick: hey Oscuro what gives? I haven't seen you touch anything after your first plate and even that was too little.

OScuro: and here I'm pretty sure you're already on your fifth. Give me a break. How do you even manage to fit all of that inside yourself?

Dunga: what're you complaining about?

Lee: yeah. You gotta eat to your hearts' fullest on occasions like these.

Oscuro: well I just did so there.

Rick held her arm and joked: ahh come on no way. I mean by the looks of it I could probably definitely lif-

The blade breakers went black blue in the face as Rick stopped surprised as Jonas choked and struggled to keep silent. The others looked on with shocked and blank silent smiles. Rick had actually lifted Oscuro by one arm in the arm. The destroy six and delta break stifled their laughs as the heavy metal bladers broke out laughing.

Oscuro: ... oi...

Rick choked: I was just kidding but-

Dung guffawed: SERIOUSLY?!

He took Oscuro from Rick. Not being able to hold back anymore everyone burst up laughing.

Oscuro: ...

Jonas laughed: uhh how about you let him down now?

Dunga set the teen down and fell back on his back laughing hard.

Sora walked up to them: looks like you guys are really enjoying yourselves here.

Light came up from behind him and offered him some fruit which the older brother took gladly.

Salima: you bet.

Neji propped his elbow on Oscuro's shoulder and smiled: well now his is quite the set up. But from tomorrow you guys are back on schedule. So don't eat too much or you guys will get sick. Oscuro was right not to touch too much.

Dunga: oh come one that only means he can't handle the pressure.

Kei: actually it means he has a smart brain under his goggles. And to be honest Dunga wherever you have struggled Oscuro and quite a few of the others have handled really easily.

Dunga scratched his head with a bashful smile as the others grinned.

Gates: well I think I speak for all of us coaches here that you guys have really impressed us. None of us really thought that you guys would keep up till this long. I gotta say I'm proud of you guys.

Kei: keep up the good work. And one last thing before we leave, I don't wanna know that you guys slacked off for even a minute.

The group: yes sir.

Hiro: good. And with that we'll leave you guys to your little party but don't get too carried away.

Ace: come on we have to prepare for a few things.

After they left the gang went back to their merry making. Light caught Salima looking everywhere with wonder.

Light: Salima what's wrong?

Salima: where'd Oscuro go? I just saw him and now he's gone. I was gonna give him some of the dessert we made.

Alexis: ... *scoff* is that all? Don't worry I think he decided to go to bed early. I saw him walk off in that direction.

Salima: hunh.

Killua: why don't you just keep a little for him? If he wants she'll eat tomorrow.

Salima: sure.

Dunga: that team mate of yours sure likes to remain in the dark doesn't he?

Julia: he lives up to his name. Oscuro is Spanish for dark.

Mariah: right? I've tried talking to him but he doesn't really bother much. He just clams up like always for the last three years.

Miriam: yeah.

Lyena: so there's no real reason to get comfy with each other. We're all gonna start looking out for ourselves and our own teams in a little while when the tournament starts.

Sai: I'm with Lea on that one.

Rizeler: finally I hear some wisdom.

...

Oscuro panted and gasped as he struggled up the steps. he was clutching at his chest.

Kiyomi chocked: da-damn it... Ne-Neji ani...

he trudged forward, slipped and he gritted his teeth as he waited for the hard impact but didn't feel it. he heard Kai with Sally right behind him with a worried expression. Kai had grabbed him just before he had hit the dirt.

Sally: Oscuro? Are you alright?

Oscuro couldn't answer as he was gasping too heavily and drops of perspiration slid down his face.

Sally: oh dear, Kai please help him. I'll check him there and give him what he needs.

Kai: sure.

He took Oscuro on his back and took him to his room. Sally came in after a while and checked her up a bit.

Sally: there doesn't seem anything wrong right now. Well just take these pills for now. They'll let you have a comfortable sleep. I'll check in on you later.

Sally: Kai can I ask you for a small favor?

Kai: ?

Sally: well you are next to her so could you-

Kai: if I hear anything or feel something's not right then I'll let you know.

Sally: thank you so much and sorry for the trouble.

Kai: it's fine, I'm the team captain so.

He got up as Sally nodded. They both left the room and as they did Oscuro dived underneath her bed and brought out a small metal casket. Opening it there was quite an amount of small syringes with blue liquid inside. Oscuro rushed and took one out, and injected it into his skin. he panted slightly as the liquid finished. Throwing it away and putting everything back in its place he flopped down back into his bed and sighed with relief.

Oscuro: God...that was close. I really don't know how long I was gonna hold it in.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER: 7**_

Oscuro adjusted himself and opened to the door to hear Kai.

Kai: hey.

Oscuro: oh it's you. Hie.

he let him in and closed the door.

Kai: feeling any better?

Oscuro: hmmm? yeah loads. You're up early or am I late?

Kai: it's early then again not early. The guys are slowly waking up. the coaches are already gone. sally asked me to come take a look at you.

Oscuro: geesh that troublesome woman. Sorry for pulling you in this mess.

Kai shrugged off-handedly.

Kai: there's something I wanna ask you.

Kiyomi: shoot.

Kai: yesterday didn't you-

BANG!

The two jumped as Tyson barged into Oscuro's room.

Tyson: HEY~! MORNING GUYS~!

With blanked expressions Kai and Oscuro were quite for a second then quietly walked past him as if he were never even there.

Oscuro: wonder what's for breakfast?

Kai: yeah.

Tyson: ... ... ... OI DON'T GO IGNORING ME LIKE THAT! WHAT KIND OF FRIENDS ARE YOU GUYS?!

Oscuro looked back: oh Tyson where did you come from?

Tyson faked crying: i'm heartbroken! I came all the way here to get you guys and this is the treatment I get.

Oscuro: is that so? I see.

Kai: ignore him, you'll catch his stupidity.

Oscuro chuckled silently as he dragged one and followed the other boy out. They had just reached the ground floor when they heard a loud glass breaking and yells. The three looked at each other and ran to the source. When they reached there they saw the others launching their beys at the opposition that stood on the glass ceiling of the veranda who were raging on with their bey blades. Izumi and the other girls had been pushed underneath a table to keep them safe. Oscuro and the boys were surprised to see a huge bey battle going on.

Tyson snapped her out of her thought: Oscuro move it! they're coming straight for you!

he didn't move but calmly threw Drixilium at them. he suddenly caught speed and in a black sphere took them all out slicing them in half as a howl emitted from a far.

Tyson: nice one! Alright Dragoon don't let yourself get shown up. you show your stuff as well.

Kai: Draunzer!

Oscuro went back to back with Whales.

Whales: Sheesh.

Oscuro: what exactly happened?

Whales: we don't know. One minute we're having breakfast and the next thing we heard a sound, we looked up and a huge massive swarm of beys was coming our way. It destroyed the roof and well we're in what's going on right now.

Oscuro: move it!

The two parted as another swarm zoomed towards them.

Brooklyn with his sister and Sai took them out in consecutive turns and left them motionless and broken.

Light: what the heck?

Rizeler growled: really irritating.

Freed: took the words right outta my mouth.

Eric: the hell are these guys coming from?

Neo: who knows? But I do know one thing they're dead when I get my hands on one of them.

Eric: right on mate.

Michael: Hey you two watch behind you.

The two turned around and took out four beys that were zooming from one place to another.

Felix: incoming~!

Hilary and Izumi screamed as a few beys clashed and slashed nearby.

Neo: ah Izumi!

Daichi: Hilary!

Light: it's too dangerous for the battle to continue here. Let's force them out.

Tyson: Oscuro!

Oscuro nodded and, raised arching his hands upwards then, curved them in and finally in an arc like manner pulled them apart. Two wispy forms emerged and following his arm patterns blew all the beys and forced the bladers away from the veranda.

Oscuro smiled silently: yami kawa (darkness stream) ...

Ozuma: after them!

The group had to separate in different directions as their mysterious attackers had suddenly run off in the different paths through the thick vegetation.

Rick:! Damn them.

Emily: it can't be helped, let's just end this as quickly as possible.

Jonas and his gang along with the delta break had cornered quite a lot of the perpetrators.

Jonas: well you guys sure seem to be used to running away.

Kaito: that was quite the greeting you guys gave us back there.

Alzack: it would be rude not to return it right Tristan?

Tristan: of course.

Daniels: so without further ado...

Pain: allow us to return the favor.

The opponents readied themselves.

Ryuu: 3?

Shane: 2?

Tyron: 1!

Akimbo: LET IT RIP!

Jonas: Kaminari ha! (lightning blade).

Kaito: Kogi no Arashi (fire storm).

Alzack: furasshu sutoraiki (flash strike).

Tristan: Shinku no tsuki (crimson moon).

Daniels: buru kurasshu (blue crush).

Pain: Tamashi iwa (soul rock).

Ryuu: jigoku bureku (hell break).

Shane: kazeshini (death wind).

Tyron: raiu (thunder storm).

Akimbo: arekuruu akuma (raging demon).

The bey blades reached each other and-

Shin: you guys are such an annoying bunch. Jigoku no honoo (flames of hell).

Craig: you piece of... Rakurai, watashi no tsubasa ni naru (Lightning strike and become my blade)

Toshiro: agreed... Shinku no kori no yaiba (Vacuum ice blade)

Byron: well how about we finish them off nice and quick? Chikyu kuranburu (earth crumble).

Zeke: I'm up for that. Hikari no yami (darkness of light).

Jonathan: indeed. After all what other and better way to take care of pests? Jusui keimusho (heavy water prison).

Austin: And you're done for! Sasayaku nakazora (whispering hollow).

Rizeler: let it rip! Yami no hikari (light of darkness).

...

Lyena giggled: found you~- shi no kiba (death fang).

As the others reached the spot.

...

In another corner, Whales with his brothers.

Whales: let's go have some fun~- sagi pointo (deception point).

...

Julia and Raol: here we come~!

Julia: (Spanish) la espada del relampago (lightning sword)

Raol: (Spanish) cuerpo de bomberos (fire brigade)

...

Justin: ohoho some one is in trouble now. (Spanish) salamandra ardiente (burning salamander)

Michael: come on! Tsubasa no buredo (wing blade)

...

Eric and Neo grinned.

Eric: sen sutoraiko (thousand strike)

Neo: dakudoragon no kiba (dark dragon fang)

Kai and Tyson stood back to back smirking at each other.

Kai: fenikkusu no ya (phoenix arrow)

Tyson: kaze no karitori (wind reaper)

...

Light, Felix and Daichi high-fived each other and launched their beys.

Light: Shiroi hane sakkaku (white feather illusion)

Daichi: suna no kan (sand coffin)

Felix: zanhyo ningyo (lingering ice puppet)

...

Ray stood with Lee back to back.

Ray: Rakurai (lightning strike)

Lee: dakusanda (dark thunder)

...

Max inhaled then with a jerk launched Driceal.

Max: mizu saikuron (water cyclone)

...

The saint shields had circled their target from high above and were positioning themselves.

Ozuma: Kaminari (flying thunder)

...

Sai and Brooklyn had already executed their attacks.

Sai: eien no hikari (eternal light)

Brooklyn: hakai no tsume (claw of destruction)

...

The blitzerg boys stood back to back in a circle as they waited for the attack from the oncoming enemy.

Tala: let's see what you guys are made of then. Burizadosutomu (blizzard storm)

...

Trinity: ten'nosabaki *Heaven's judgment*

Selena (Spanish): Brasas baile (dancing embers)

Alice: (back to Japanese) kaze no yugana odori (graceful dance of the wind)

Temari: watashi no tetsu no ishi no tetsu no kobushi (iron fist of my iron will)

Iris: Fuyu no sasayaki (winter's whisper)

Lindsey: shinkai daibingu

Kira: Zeusu no ha (Blade of Zeus)

Haruka: Kohai no toboe (howl of devastation)

...

Oscuro was leading a huge group of bey bladers to some point and he smirked as he heard them closing in.

Oscuro: that's right. Go ahead and dig your own graves...

...

Miguel nodded to his team who gave him the thumbs up and charged in after him.

Same way everyone had met their portion of the battle. Unaware to them small smiles emerged on the faces of a group in a room, as they observed the bladers. As the bladers went head on with their assailants, explosions erupted, boomed and echoed everywhere.

Jonas: and check-

Kaito: and mate!

The others cheered as their bey opponents fell down.

Shin and his group was done in a mere moments, the justice 7 had given the final blow, the pbb all starz were just about done, the white tigers and blitzerg boys had just met up with each other, kai and the other three rammed their opponents into the dust and looked about for Oscuro where they bumped into the battalions. The heavy metal bladers had had finished on their first attack and had joined the rockin raiders and f-dynasty and had after a while walked into the saint shields.

Tyson waved at Dynamis who was running up to them: hey! You seen Oscuro?

Dynamis grinned and pointed to his left: take a look for yourself.

They turned to see Oscuro rushing somewhere with a huge group keeping up with him.

Daichi: where the hell is he off to? He should've taken care of them by now.

Felix: one way to find out.

They raced after their friend who had just stopped by the edge of a cliff and was facing her opponent arm stretched forward.

Tyson laughed: Oscuro need help?!

Oscuro smiled as he adjusted his goggles: who do you think I am?

He jumped back into the air.

Felix halted: hunh?!

Max: what the?!

Ray: Oscuro!

Lyena who was standing below the cliff edge looked up and said surprised: oh look!

Ozuma: what's she doing?

Blader guardians: yaaaah! Oscuro~!

The beys launched at him as the boy smirked. He flipped back, twisted and launched Drixilium at the oncoming assault. A deep dark chuckle omitted as it came in contact with the very first bey. Drixilium pushed back the bey and collided with the other beys and shoved them down. a huge resounding crash into the already crashing waves. It made the water split apart as Oscuro landed in between and made his way to the dry sandy floor and looked back just as the water re-joined. The black bey blade made its way calmly back to Oscuro's hand where it spun sharply for a minute causing a small dark smoke hissing then settled down.

Felix: now that it's all over with. Let's find out what's going on.

Shin: way ahead of you. We just got one of them to speak. This was all nothing but a test from our dear coaches.

"WHAT?!"

Austin: you heard him. They've tested us for the last time before the tournament.

They heard the girls laughing from above them.

Izumi waved to them: hey guys~! How'd you like our little performance?

Daichi: hunh?!

Eric: now that I think about it... since when was Alexis so powerless?! I mean she's a really strong blader.

Pain: true. She'd never let anyone get the upper hand in a bey battle or otherwise.

Kane and the others popped up from behind the girls and grinned.

Hilary: yo~!

Lyena: so all of them were in on this little facade. *sigh*

Sally: sorry.

Alzack: like you are. The sudden onslaught made me forget that you're no pixie.

His sisters chuckled as they ran towards them.

Salima: the moment you guys decided to go to bed last night Ace had told us of their plan and had us cooperate. It was pretty exhilarating in a way.

Gray chuckled: honestly.

Mystel: you sure had us going.

Iris: but we were pretty amazing. Right onii-chan?

She looked up; they all followed her gaze and gaped as a huge plane flew above them. Devlin was seen standing near the open hatch. The plane came down a bit and Devlin jumped down the rest of the way.

Devlin: well now good work all of you guys.

Lee: and...

Devlin: and what else? This was your final test as mentioned before. We were gonna see which teams was going to give us the results that we wanted. If there had been a team which had not been able to, they would've been immediately taken out of the tournament.

Emily: hunh?

Devlin suddenly dropped his friendly nature and turned cold serious like: there's no need for weaklings and sideshows in such a major event. You all already know this isn't just a tournament where you give your 100% and do your best. This is the time where we'll be pushing you and you'll be pushing each other to beyond your respective limits down to the very last drop of you and your bit-beasts strength. Got it?

Everyone: yes sir.

Devlin smiled: good. Go get your stuff and we'll leave immediately the tournament is going to start in just a little while.

...

...

...

d.j.: alright you bey blade fanatics are you ready for your bey blade teams to rock you out in the extreme?!

A huge deafening roar erupted from everywhere.

d.j.: alright then I'll take that as an "OH YEAH!"

He introduced the team one after the other.

d.j.: well during the time these guys were training you guys were notified about this spectacular event and chance for these bladers to shine brighter than they've ever shined before!

And listen to this, we have a celebrity here with us standing right next to me, Ookami Khyzer! He is one of the Kaiju bladers. He has graciously accepted our invitation on behalf of the other Kaiju bladers to see through our bladers and give his word in on it. Let's welcome him with a huge applause.

And so they did as the teen raised his arm with a wave. He was a boy with wild cut neck long spiky black blue hair sleek and spiked downwards everywhere and bangs falling over his grey teal slant dreamy eyes. He had ripped grey blue open jacket under which he was wearing a short sleeveless net shirt and baggy dark blue jeans that had three straps dangling onto it. He had dog collar with black and red triangles design and had the same type of six straps on each arm with black gloves that had a bloody skull imprinted on them.

D.J.: So without further ado let's say we get the first bey battle started yeah?

He looked at the huge screen as the images of the teams whizzed by. Everyone cheered as they anticipated the result.

Oscuro tightly gripped the strap of his case.

The boy smirked as he saw the shadow glare at him from behind. Oscuro grimaced.

_Seriously what're you doing here? Ookami... _

The boy shrugged as he took the look with a face that said

_How could I not?_

Oscuro looked away in frustration.

Daichi: Oscuro you okay?

Oscuro: hmm?! Uh yeah I'm totally fine.

d.j.: aaaand here we go, the first two teams are the blader guardians vs. the f- dynasty! The first bey battle belongs to...?!

Julia stepped up as did Haruka.

Julia: you ready Haru?

Haru: bring it Julia.

d.j.: alright looks like the girls are ready to rock and since it's rude to keep a girl waiting so please A.J and Brad please!

Brad: you got it! Julia and her brother are well known for being the king and queen of tag team battles but nonetheless they even on their own can give a hard time to their opponents. Julia and her thunder Pegasus have known to rock the stadium every time they're on the field.

a.j.: well through the things we've managed to find out about Haruka is that she is one hell of a bey blader. She and her dark Orthrus have been known to take down their opponents ever so easily. Yeow! First Kiyomi, then Brooklyn and now her! I'm becoming to get scared of these darkness weilders.

d.j.: alright the dish for the first battle is...!

A huge orange dish with twists and curves and loops appeared.

D.J.: oh! It is the slippery slide itself. We call it that because its surface makes anything on it hard to get any friction between itself and the surface also one slip up and you're going, going, gone! Well then girls?

Julia put on her launcher and set her bey. Kiyomi's launcher looked like a black glove with one thick strap around the wrist. She took her bey and curved her fingers around it.

d.j and Ookami.: 3...! 2...! 1!

The girls: LET IT RIP~!

Thunder Pegasus slipped against the dish maintaining its balance and speed as it crashed into the dish but Dark Orthrus was gently spun into the air.

Haruka hadn't launched her bey she had merely spun it out of her hand. And now as it came in contact with thunder Pegasus inside of the black bey a gear could be seen move suddenly in one direction stop with a jolt and then rotate in the other causing a burst of friction. There was a huge bang and thunder Pegasus was sent flying back as Dark Orthrus skidded on the floor halting.

d.j.: and before even making it properly in the dish Orthrus took the first attack and it looks like it had quite an effect on thunder Pegasus.

Ookami: heh.

D.J.: if I had to say it looked a lot like how Oscuro from the blade breakers usually does.

Tyson: hey that did look a lot like Oscuro's move.

They all looked at Oscuro who was staring straight ahead.

Oscuro: so what? She may have attempted to do the same as me but there's still a huge flaw in it.

Hilary: attempt?

Felix: still a huge flaw huh.

Thunder Pegasus had wobbled for a few minutes but then regained his momentum.

d.j.: but looks like thunder Pegasus has no intentions of being knocked away that easily.

Ookami smiled as he shook his head and thought to himself.

_And to think Haruka was actually being nice there. Heh. Looks like this is going to be quite an interesting tournament._

Julia: ha! It's gonna be a lot harder than that to take me out.

Haruka swerved her arm and Dark Orthrus followed suit. He banged against thunder Pegasus again and swerved along a loop. Thunder Pegasus followed him and clashed against him. Both beys screeched against one another. Again the gear inside of Dark Orthrus caused a huge bang and again thunder Pegasus got almost sent flying out of the dish but it kept its composure.

Julia: what's up with that? What's going on?

Ookami: the burst gear.

D.J.: burst...?

Ookami: Burst gear. A gear inside which rotates in opposite direction in a split second due to a small circuit that sends a sudden burst of electricity causing a burst of friction. It resounds inside of the bey, in Dark Orthrus's case, it resounded through whose rim a huge explosion emitted.

Oscuro: right. Drix's rim has a curved slit on all six sides of it which allows the explosion to go off. Also my bey uses Gemini gears. They both rotate in opposite directions simultaneously causing that burst of friction. With those slits in Drix's rim and the two gears it has less chance of damage. But in the case of the burst gear...

Ookami: that is really reckless though. A front gear or reverse gear alone require a lot of stabilizing so Burst gears and another type called Gemini gears are even more of a huge problem if not careful.

Julia: wait doesn't that have a huge damage on Dark Orthrus himself? A gear suddenly rotating in two opposite directions.

Haruka: I installed it in him because I knew he could handle it. I've let you in on what's going on and how it's happening now it only depends on you how you counter it and manage to block it or use it to your advantage.

Ookami: she gave you a huge handicap right there.

_But..._

Shin: it really does depend on her how she uses that information now.

_She's_

Oscuro: idiot. She's bluffing. She might have taken a bit control over it but that doesn't mean that Dark Orthrus isn't gonna receive heavy damage in the end.

Julia: you sure you won't regret telling me all that?

Haruka: hey life is nothing if not taking risks.

Julia: is that so? Well you know what they say there's a first time for everything. So in your case get ready to eat your words.

Haruka smirked as she tilted her head to the right and Dark Orthrus bent to the right as thunder Pegasus almost scratched it. it turned around to tackle Orthrus. the two headed wolf allowed the Pegasus to keep ramming it and crashing it into wall after wall.

d.j.: and for some reason Dark Orthrus seems to have lost all energy and thunder Pegasus is ramming Dark Orthrus mercilessly over and over again giving it no room to stable itself.

Julia smiled a little and thought.

_So what? Looks like Haruka really was bluffing. Dark Orthrus must have taken some damage from those twin gears. I know I still have to keep up my guard but it doesn't look like she's gonna try and do anything to over exert Orthrus._

Haruka saw the smile and gave a small smile of her own.

Julia: alright no more time wasting. Thunder Pegasus !

_**ENTER THUNDER PEGASUS:**_

_**THUNDER CLAPPS AND LIGHTNING DANCES AS A SILHOUTTE OF A GIRL IS SEEN AS SHE TWIRLS AND DANCES IN THE THICK CLOUDS WITH A RIBBON SWIRLING ABOUT HER. WHEREVER THE RIBBON SNAPS LIGHTNING AND THUNDER FALSH AND GIRL JUMPS AND TWIRLS AND RAISES HER ARMS BRINGING THEM DOWN CLAPPING HER HANDS. AS SHE DOES A DISTANT NEIGH RESOUNDS EVERYWHERE AS THE PEGASUS COMES GALLOPING TOWARDS THE FRONT. WITH ANOTHER THRUST OF THE WINGS EVERYTHING BRIGHTENS WITH A DEAFENING BOOM...**_

Thunder Pegasus stood there snorting and digging straightening its legs neighing from time to time.

d.j.: oh~! And thunder Pegasus has entered the stage. What will Haruka do now? What do you think Ookami?

Ookami: there are still quite a lot of options for her to go through. It all depends on this specific blader on how she thinks through things.

Julia: whatever she'll do it's too late now.

THUNDER PEGASUS~! la espada del relampago (lightning sword)

Thunder Pegasus joined his wings up above him and thrust his head back closing his eyes. He glowed bright as thunder clapped about it. brighter and brighter and finally the whole body began to spark and crackle. Thunder Pegasus neighed loudly once more and charged towards Drixilium and crashed right into it.

Tyson: ah~! Haru!

Daichi: Dark Orthrus!

Max: Haruka move out of the way!

Raol: alright go for it thunder Pegasus!

Romero with a small smile: hmmm...

Kai: ...

Oscuro: ...

Light: ...

Felix: ...

Kenny: oh I can't look.

Dizzie: you think I can?! Turn me off chief ! turn me off!

A huge crash and explosion with dust following after. Julia smirked as thunder Pegasus came out flapping its wings and snorting. Something zoomed out from the dust.

Julia: hunh?!

Haruka silently: Dark Orthrus anata no kiba mukidashi (bare your fangs)...

Two dark hazy wolf faces formed, howling they disappeared as the hazy substance took hold of thunder Pegasus and enveloped him. The horse squirmed and neighed but couldn't bust free.

Julia: thunder Pegasus!

Haruka snapped her fingers and with another howl thunder Pegasus was twisted from different places and dropped as it disappeared. Dark Orthrus howling spun around the dish and flew right into Haruka's outstretched and the moment thunder Pegasus stopped spinning and lay motionless.

D.J.: wow.

Ookami: the smoke didn't do as much damage from the outside as it did from within. The smoke had also seeped within the body and it twisted it from both within and out or that wouldn't have been possible alone from just external damage.

d.j.: and the first victory of the first battle goes to Haruka of the blader guardians!

The crowd cheered itself hoarse. The seven girls behind their team captain all clutched each other and jumped up and down screaming happily.

Temari: R-O-C K S! Tell me who rocks?!

The other girls: R-O-C K S! OUR HARU DOES THAT'S WHO!

Haruka smirked as her girls pulled her in their circle and hugged her.

Haruka: I'd appreciate it if you didn't cut me off of my circulatory system.

Raol: oh sis.

Romero: there now no need to feel down straight from the start. We still have many chances.

Julia: yeah sorry.

d.j.: well I think we all agree that this battle was really something and what we won't be ever forgetting. Moving on to the next battle. It is Raol vs. ...?

Trinity walked up.

d.j.: Trinity the captain of the blader guardians!

a.j.: Raol the prince of flames who has shown his amazing talent at bey blading not too long ago proving that he has what it takes to be with the big dogs. Him and his torch Pegasus.

Brad: Trinity, well from what we've heard so far is that she has good analysis of her opponents with that and her power she can be taken as someone to take into thought. She and her Kami no otome *divine maiden* is a pair.

d.j.: the next dish is...!

a huge dish appeared with plastic tubes curving and looping around one another. From the middle they could see a small box that was vibrating.

d.j.: allow me to explain. That box in there is forcing out a huge amount of strong air currents that are flowing through out these tubes. You two will have to battle in here while not losing yourself to the air currents. Well then shall we get started.

Trinity and Raol positioned their beys.

d.j.: and 3...! and 2...! and 1! Let it rip!

Trinity and Raol: Let it rip!

The two beys let themselves in the tube but almost got pushed right back out.

Trinity: no you don't!

Raol: torch Pegasus!

The two beys stabled themselves and with a sudden burst of energy pushed forward.

Ookami.: oh~! So close that these two almost got knocked out. But they hanged on!

D.J.: talk about a lucky break hunh?!

Kami no otome and torch Pegasus were being pushed around by the wind but they kept on their path and moved towards each other. Raol thrust his arm upward; twisting it he swung it backwards. Torch Pegasus squirmed and glowed brightly and slowly engulfed in a small ball of fire. The air around it thinned down and torch Pegasus moved faster and more easily.

Sora: now that's what I'm talking about. Using your head like that is what I'm talking about.

trinity gritted her teeth as torch Pegasus came zooming and rammed Kami no otome about.

Julia: alright good going Raol!

Romero: yes excellent Raol!

Haruka: hang in there Trinity!

Temari: take your time Trinity its fine.

Oscuro: ...

Trinity had Kami no otome dodge a couple but not many as Torch Pegasus seemed to have the upper hand in this small space.

Sora smirked: whatever will you do now little girl?

Emily: I don't think Trinity has much of a chance here. Raol clearly is the victor if Trinity doesn't try something.

Eric: I wouldn't say that so easily Emily. You've seen her during training haven't you? I'm sure she has some ace up her sleeve.

Neo: she's someone who takes her disadvantages and turns it into her own power. I bet you anything she's just waiting for the right moment.

Miriam: what do you guys think? Raol or Trinity?

Dunga: I'm putting my money on Raol.

Joseph: same here.

Ozuma: I wouldn't rush it you guys.

Shin: well now I was expecting Trinity to make the first move and finish it off right there.

Austin: this is hard for her. Whether she can use this to her advantage will still take time.

Rizeler: true enough.

Daimon: if she had been an ice element user she could have frozen Kami no otome's path and everything around her. That would have been an interesting clash against a fire user.

Justin: yeah if you were there. You're a cold fire user.

Daimon: hmm...Freed? What do you-!

Justin: Haa I give up. How he can sleep through this is beyond me.

Raol: well if you're not gonna on your own guess I'm gonna have to make you move. Torch Pegasus!

_**ENTER TORCH PEGASUS:**_

_**A SMALL FLICKER OF FLAME APPEARS IN THE DARKNESS IN THE HANDS OF THE BOY WHO'S SILHOUTTE CAN BE SEEN. THE FLAME SLOWLY GROWS BIGGER AND BRIGHTER AS IT FINALLY ENGULFES THE BOY. THE BOY RAISES ONE ARM AND WAVES IT AS FROM WITHIN THE FLAME A WING FORMS AND FLAPS THROWING OFF FEATHERS. HE DOES IT WITH HIS OTHER ARM AND ANOTHER WING PROTRUDES. AS HE LOOKS UP WITH THE FLAMES RAOARING EVERYWHERE THE HORSE NIEGHS LOUDLY AND GALLOPS FROM WITHIN THE FLAME AND FLIES UPWARDS ARCHING ITSELF BACKWARS. LOOPS AND ZOOMS FORWARDS WITH A NOTHER LOUD NEIGH.**_

d.j.: and here comes Torch Pegasus to finish the battle once and for all. What willTrinity do now?!

!

Raol quietly to himself: what's with this weird feeling I'm having.

Trinity looked up at the Kami no todome, and sighed rubbing her neck.

Trinity: and I thought I could finish this without having to use this, it takes too much of a toll on me. Oh well. Kami no otome...?

_**ENTER KAMI NO OTOME:**_

_**THE GIRL SMILES AND OPENS HER MOUTH AS A SUDDEN FLOW OF MUSIC AND WORDS COME FROM SOMEWHERE IN A STRANGE LANGUAGE, MORE LIKE A HYMN. A WHITE SILHOUETTE OF THE GIRL IN A BLACK BACKGROUND AS HER HAIR FLIES OPEN AND TWO WINGS SLOWLY EMERGE AND GROW BIGGER. THEY FLAP ONCE OR TWICE SPARYING THE AREA WITH WHITE GLITTERING FEATHERS. THE GIRL WHO IS STANDING THERE SINGING THE HYMN LOOKS UP AND IN HER PLACE A WOMANWEARING A WHITE ROMAN CLOTH DOWN TILL HER KNEES WHILE THE REST OF HER LEGS ARE COVERED WITH VINES AND WHITE ROSES, SAME WAY HER BARE ARMS ARE COVERED. HER WHITE HAIR FLOWS ABOUT HER AS SHE FLAPS HER WINGS SINGING THE HYMN.**_

Ookami: and Kami no otome has entered the stage. Looks like Trinity isn't giving up just yet despite the continuous fiery attacks from Torch Pegasus.

Trinity: huhh? Of course not. Cuz after all this is where it all ends my dear Raol.

d.j.: hunh?

Raol: what...?

Trinity: Kami no otome...

The bit-beast slowly opened her eyes and smiled a sad smile.

Trinity: ten-nosabaki *Heaven's judgment*

The maiden bit-beast clasped her hands together and opened her mouth as the same kind of melody and strange lyrics came out. It was as if one was humming while another voice was chanting. The wings grew brighter and larger as some feathers scattered about. They burst into small orbs of light as they touched something and a heavy feeling befell Raol.

Raol: geh...

Ookami: well now aren't we sneaky.

Trinity bemused snapped her fingers and Kami no otome unfolded her hands and extended them reaching out to torch Pegasus. The horse whined and rustled as it suddenly crashed into the ground and looked as if it was in pain. Until at last the bit-beast disappeared and the bey lay motionless.

Raol: wait what?!

Julia: Raol?! Raol! What the hell are you doing?!

Trinity: Ten-nosabaki has the opponent feel the weight of the sinner and is put through judgment as the melody and chant go through a process of purifying it. your bit beast could not handle the weight of that.

Raol: so from the very start...

Trinity: sorry but yeah. It's not that kinda flashy attack but yeah it does the job it has to.

D.J.: and there you have it folks! The second match of the first battle goes once again to the blader guardians!

The crowd cheered loudly.

D.J.: and of course let's not forget the f-dynasty as they too did their best and deserve our undivided attention and support for their upcoming battles! Yeah! Let's have a huge round of applause for them as well!

Trinity began to walk to her friends but lost her footing.

Haruka: Trinity!

Kira took hold of her team mate and steadied her.

Julia walked over with her brother and Romero: is she okay?

Iris smiled as she saw the gentle expression on their friend's face: yeah she's fine. This is a strong attack so it took much outta her.

Raol: man she was really something back there. I'm seriously not gonna let that slide.

Kira: I'm sure she'll look forward to a re-match.

Raol: Geesh you...

Raol: well this is my loss this time but I'm not gonna let you off without a future rematch. Deal?

Kira: definitely. I bet she'll be looking real forward to it.

Raol walked back with his sister.

Raol: sorry sis. You at least managed to have a battle.

Julia sighed then smiled: ... ... (sigh) oh well. Like Romero said no need to be so dejected right from the beginning. We still have some chances left.

Raol: yeah...

Tyson: man Haruka you were awesome!

Kai: gotta say I am impressed.

Ray: well the girls won both their matches. Lets' keep at it and win all our battles like this.

The team: sir yes sir!

Sora: good job.

Neji: definitely. Well at least we know that these guys are in it to win it all.

Kei: well that is the attitude that we're looking for.

D.J.: well there you have it bey blade fans! This victorious battle for the blade breakers ends our day today here as well. See you tomorrow night for the next battle between...!

Everyone looked up to the screen where the bey teams were flipping by. It slowed down to the Satan souls vs. the white tigers.

D.J.: the Satan souls vs. the White tigers! Look forward to it as I know I sure will be!

Mariah: us against the...

She looked over to the eight boys who were looking ahead of them. Rizeler caught her stare and smirked along with the rest of his crew.

Lee grimly: the Satan souls.

They began to walk out of the arena and were almost of out of the building when Austin whined.

Austin: us against a couple of kitty cats? Come on~. At least give us someone worthwhile.

Craig: agreed.

Toshiro: ummm... do we really have to?

Zeke yawned: I don't care who it is... we all know they're not worth it.

Jonathan: indeed. I do not still understand why we have to bother with irrelevant things.

Gary's voice startled them: what was that supposed to mean?

They looked back to see the white tigers with the other teams besides them.

Jonathan: oh dear. Do you have trouble hearing Gary?

Kevin: oh we heard you loud and clear.

Jonathan: then whatever in the world is the problem?

Byron scoffed: looks like you hurt their pride mate.

Zeke: pride? Those things. They have pride? Is that even possible...?

He looked at Shin questioningly in wonder.

Shin shrugged with mock innocence: hey I'm a genius not an idiot. I can't understand idiocy and any other thing related to low lives or anything lower. If that's even possible.

Austin: it is. You're lookin at them.

The boys barked out a laugh.

Mariah: hey watch it!

Austin: or what? You wanna start right here then go right ahead.

Rizeler: enough. You're their team leader right? Why don't you keep them on a leash and have them keep their claws to themselves before someone breaks them.

Lee: ... that's something considering how your guys are acting.

Rizeler: my guys are free to do whatever since they can afford to.

Lee: oh? And how's that?

Shin: I think the answer's pretty obvious. But if you guys are still dense to the truth then we'll just have to show you tomorrow night won't we?

Austin looked over at his friends: I take it you three won't want to have anything to do with this battle?

Byron: you mean the one sided slaughter tomorrow night. Then no. not interested in wasting our time on irrelevant matters.

Jonathan: agreed to whole heartedly.

Zeke: ditto.

Mariah: what?! Who do you think you are?!

Rizeler: that's just fine. We can afford to do what we like.

Shin: the three of us will be more than enough.

Lee: quite confident aren't we?

Shin darkly: who the hell are you talking to like that?

Then in a lighter tone he added: Of course, since I'm going to make a prediction right here which you yourselves will help in making it real.

?

*a dark image where the silhouettes of the boys black bodies are glowing with the color of their respective element and it's rising like smoking*

Shin grinned menacingly through his crimson slits as they and his fangs shined brightly in the darkness alongside the smirks of his team.

Shin darkly: Two victories, a match will be stopped right before the final blow, a forfeit. That's the outcome of tomorrow nights' slaughter fest.

Lee: wha...?

Rizeler: look forward to it...

He waved as he walked away with his team mates.

Tyson: man what's with those guys?

Max: bunch of creeps.

A voice shook them and widened Kiyomi's eyes: "Well~ can't say I disagree with either of you~ they really _are_ creeps but they _can_ afford to be it~"

They all looked up to see a black blue haired teen smiling down at them sitting on top of a lamp post.

Miguel: ah. You're...

Oscuro: Ookami...


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER: 8**_

The blade breakers and blader guardians were with the white tigers in the lounge watching TV. Yesterday they had met up with someone called Ookami Khyzer. Oscuro had introduced him as an old friend. Before he had said friend he had paused for a minute as if wondering it was the right word to which Ookami had laughed saying how cruel he was.

Oscuro had told them that he was also something like a genius at bey blading and like himself, he had not been beaten even once in any battle. Those two had never battled each other because they had no way of knowing of what might happen if they did so.

Oscuro: and?

Ookami: hmm?

He was sitting right next to him reading a book.

Oscuro: don't "hmm" me. You know what I mean. What're you doing here and why?

Ookami: is that how you meet all your old friends or am I just an exception?

Oscuro: you're just an exception. Can't you tell the difference between how I treat others and you?

Ookami laughed: ouch. Come one Oscuro can't I come watch your battles without having some ulterior motive?

Oscuro: if I had heard this from someone else I might've given it another thought but you're a completely different case. You've always had some reason for whatever you do. What makes you honestly think I'd believe that you didn't have any this time?

Ookami: well I beg of you to believe me that I don't. Okay? I was bored with everyone else back at the place so I decided to come watch the tournament.

Oscuro stared at him intensely.

Hilary: you're going to be there as well?

Ookami: well I'd better be or the guys will kill me. I'm a part of the tournament.

Tyson: Then shouldn't you be training or something?

Ookami: Nah. We're good. Well I am anyways. The other guys will be fine too.

Iris: is this your first time?

Ookami: uh nope. Me and my pals have entered it twice before. The first time we lost in the grand final battle. The second time we were in second place.

Mariah: wow so you guys must be really strong to be able to go up so high in such a short time.

Ookami shrugged a smile: I guess. We still have loads of things to learn.

Leon: hey your comment from yesterday.

Ookami: ?

Leon: about you agreeing with the fact the Satan souls could afford to do whatever they pleased. Were you referring to them in strength?

Ookami: ? Yeah I was. So?

Lee: so you're saying that their little prediction is going to come true.

Ookami casually: well yeah. Is there something bothering you guys? Don't tell me you're scared now.

Lee: as if!

Ookami: okay...?

Ray: calm down Lee. They're not scared Ookami he just wanted to know what you think of them and these guys. How and why?

Ookami dropped his book and leaned on Oscuro as he thought for a while then looked up at them.

Ookami: bluntly put they are way, way, way stronger than you, period. There's no question about it. They have a nasty attitude cuz they know that they're strong enough to crush their opponents as a person dos to a fly or an ant. That's the difference of strength between you and them. I've taken on countless of monsters at the Kaiju tournament so I guess I can now look deep enough to see the difference of level. At the Kaiju tournament you have to have keen and sharp senses. You have to be able to read your opponent by the way they move or talk. While you're there you have to keep a close eye on each other.

Kenny: you have to get to understand them as if you had known them for your whole life.

Ookami: exactly. What's that saying...?

Light: crawl underneath your enemy's skin to get to know them better.

Ookami: bang on. So when I compare you guys to those back at the Kaiju tournament, I'd have to say that those guys are good enough to enter and give us something to remember them by if they take it seriously. You guys are still far from that.

Leon: that much of a difference...

Ookami: sorry but that's the truth. Hopefully I've answered your questions.

Lee: yeah thanks. Well looks like we've got some training to do guys.

Leon and Lee grinned as they got up with the rest of the team.

Ookami: umm these few hours of training isn't gonna be enough to level with them.

Ray: we won't know unless we try. Right?

The team: right!

Leon: Later Ray~!

As they ran to the training room Eric was entering with his. He thumped Lee on the back cheerfully and Lee nodded back.

Rick: hey you guys good luck!

Lee: thanks!

Mariah: you guys better cheer yourselves hoarse for us!

Emily: count on it!

Oscuro felt Ookami's worried silence and silently pulled him towards the coffee machine.

Oscuro: weird?

Ookami: yeah.

Oscuro: the fact that they're trying to change the obvious? Or the fact that this is the first time you've met such people?

Ookami: both. Where's your brother?

Oscuro: with the others. Why?

Ookami: I haven't had a chance to meet him yet.

Oscuro: you'll get your chance right?

Oscuro: I might not remain here for the whole tournament. it depends on the outcome how long I stay here.

Oscuro: ?

Satan souls walked in at that moment and Ookami broke off.

Ookami: so which one of you guys are gonna do the _slaughtering _ exactly?

Jonathan: why the curiosity?

Ookami: cuz I feel like it.

Zeke: it did kill the cat you know.

Ookami smiled with a slight hint of animosity: I'll take my chances.

Oscuro: ...

Rizeler: ... Austin, Shin and I will be the ones.

Ookami: hunh. So I'm guessing from the prediction that your friend here made yesterday, that the two victories will go to Austin and Shin. And the almost final deadly blow's honor will be-

Shin: yes that honor will belong to our team captain Rizeler. Good insight.

Ookami: thank you.

Byron: that all or do you have any other questions.

Ookami: nope. I'm done. Oscuro could come with me? I forgot I had something for you.

Oscuro: sure.

The two walked out and as they did Hilary felt as if a huge protective barrier had been suddenly shut down. She wondered

_Is it because of the powerful feeling that those two give off. I mean I've realized this much that Oscuro hasn't shown his real strength but I couldn't see it in Ookami until he just left the room. Even with the others around I feel as if a cold hand has gripped my heart and it just keeps getting colder. Is this fear?_

She looked up to see Zeke looking at her then turned away with a smirk. She thought to herself if he could read what was in her mind at that moment or had he been able to read her face.

Tyson: you okay Hilary?

Hilary: eh? Um yeah I'm totally fine.

Dizzie: you sure. You've been pretty quite lately.

Hilary shooed them: it's nothing. I'm telling you I'm fine.

...

...

Oscuro in Ookami's room as he sat on the bed: and? What's wrong?

Ookami stayed standing: Oscuro... don't go to tonight's battle. Drixilium won't be able to handle it and you'll be the one to suffer.

Oscuro: ?! Ookami?

The look in Ookami's eyes had gone numb cold.

Ookami: this battle isn't going to be pretty. The third battle, I'll have to get your brother and the others to stop it.

Oscuro: you know who's gonna battle who.

Ookami: yeah. Shin vs. Leon, Austin vs. Mariah and Rizeler vs. Lee.

Oscuro: ... Hypherion huh...

Ookami: I think you sensed it too. The blood thirst emitting from him.

Oscuro: yeah...

Ookami looked at his friend and he softened. He lifted his face and smiled.

Ookami: he~y I know exactly what you're thinking and don't you even dare. I'll murder you if try and do it.

Oscuro turned away with irritation for being caught. Ookami laughed as he thumped his head with his friends', taking his shades off, looked him straight in the eye.

Ookami: don't you freakin dare to. You hear me? It's still not time. You'll get your chance. And I'm as sure as hell you'll end it there.

Oscuro: ...yeah...yeah I know.

Ookami chuckled and went to his bag. He tossed a small pouch at him.

Oscuro surprised: I thought you were just using that as an excuse?!

Ookami faked tearing up: oh I'm wounded~ and by you of all people~ I'm shocked

Oscuro scoffed: sure you are...

The two laughed as the image blurred down.

...

Mariah: Leon you okay?

Leon: ! hmm? Yeah I'm fine.

Lee: no you're not. Your feelings are practically invisible. Come one you hot headed cousin of mine. Don't tell me you're really worried.

Kevin: the do give of the feeling that they'd just love to tear anyone apart.

Mariah: I know right?

Lee: come on. Those are the very guys who've looked down on us and the very ones who we have to battle in a few hours. Leon, you and me. Mariah and Kevin and Gary. Go.

Sora entering: actually stop right there.

Lee: hunh? Coach Sora?

Gates: yo~!

Leon: and coach Gates...

Mariah: what's up?

Sora: you guys aren't allowed to train.

"WHAT?!"

Gates rubbing his ear: ouch~ can the volume.

Kevin: but why?

Gates: hmmm? cuz it was irritating .

Lee: not that. The training. Why can't we train?

Gates: cuz it's also irritating.

Leon: what...?

Sora: allow me to explain in words that will be easier to understand. Cuz the coach has spoken. Is that clear?

Mariah: no, no it's not...! You're not making any sense. Give us a clear reason why we shouldn't.

Gates and Sora looked at them and sighed.

Gates: come here for a minute.

?

Lee walked up to him and waited.

BANG!

The next thing that he knew he was against the wall with his face hurting as he heard his team shout. He winced in pain and opened his eyes to see Gates flexing his hand with which he had punched the boy sending him flying.

Lee: wha...

Gary: hey! What did you do that for?!

He and Leon helped Lee up.

Gate: get back here right now.

Lee freed himself from his friends and walked back to the coaches wary this time. This time Sora knocked him back against him against the wall. Lee shook his head as he tried to clear it and the pain he felt in his chest.

Kevin: oh that does it!

He and Leon rushed towards the two men.

Gates: ohhhh so this why they said that we should come here instead.

Sora: I see. You just gotta love our team.

Gates: totally agreed.

Saying that they blocked the attacks from the two teens and threw them back as Gary ran to block them. It went on for at least an hour or so until finally the four boys were too tired to move.

Gates sighed: feeling better?

"what?"

Sora: what now. We didn't hit you guys that hard to render you unable to hear.

Lee: ! oh so that's what you were after...

Sora and Gates smiled as Lee rubbed his neck a bit bashful.

Sora: you finally get it. Took you long enough but you still got it and that's what matters. Good luck with the training but don't overdo it. And good luck for the battle.

Lee: thank you.

The two men nodded and walked out of the room.

Mariah: lee what just happened?

Lee stood up and faced his team and bowed low.

Leon: wha?!

Kevin: hunh!

Lee: I'm really sorry all of you!

Mariah: what?!

Kevin: Lee what's wrong?!

Gary: hey!

Lee looked at his team: I'm really sorry. I'm the team captain and because I was myself so frustrated and so angry at the Satan souls and Rizeler that I couldn't even notice the feelings that you guys were hiding or weren't being able to express cuz none of us were willing to let the other down. And even when I did think that that might be the case I still kept my mouth closed. Instead of opening up everyone's feelings and letting all those negative emotions out and done with. Sora and Gates were right. If we had trained with those feelings still inside of us weighing us down minute by minute we wouldn't have been able to accomplish anything and would've most probably done far worse than how we could be able to do in this battle. We also let ourselves forget that this isn't the only chance we get in this tournament. We should try our best and not forget to have the time of our lives while doing it. bey blading is all about meeting new challenges and accepting them head on. We've grown stronger through that and if we keep it up we're bound to get even stronger.

Leon: Lee...

Mariah: it's not all on you Lee we're sorry too.

Leon: that's right. Since you're the team leader we just let you bear with it forgetting how we've always been. A proper team, all bearing the same burden together as one.

Kevin: yeah we're real sorry.

Gary: so with that outta the way. Let's start over yeah?

"Yeah!"

Sora and Gates who were still standing outside the door smiled at each other bumping fists.

Gates: (Whistle) that Lee sure knows how to make one feel hyped up hunh?

From inside they heard Leon say: hey wait a minute. If this was all that the coaches were after then why the hell didn't they just say it instead of trying to break every bone in our body?!

Lee: now that you mention it...

Kevin: AH!

Gary: oh for crying out loud.

Sora silently leaving: obviously we weren't gonna do that pin heads. We're not soft like the others. Besides our telling you and you figuring it out for yourselves has a completely huge different effect on the person. Baka-tachi (idiots).

Lee thought to himself

_So that's what Ookami meant when he said that you have to keep an eye out. Not only just on your opponents. That's already a given. But_

He looked at his team who which was laughing now talking of the beat down by their coaches.

_To keep a good eye on your team. Different opponents have different effects on people and we have to be aware of that. Thanks Ookami. If you had said it out loud at that time it would've been embarrassing for the team and would've messed with us even more. You knew and you kept quite. Thanks._

Mariah: Lee?

Lee: hmmm?

Leon: how about instead of training we go cool our heads a little. That's also training right?

Lee smiled slowly as the others led him out of the room.

...

D.J.: that was some bey battle yesterday hunh Ookami.

Ookami: well I gotta say I was impressed. And that's exactly what any of these bladers are gonna have to be able to do if they wanna win this. You gotta stay sharp and alert for any opening no matter how insignificant that might be. Take your chance cuz life's nothing without risks that you have to take in the extreme. You also gotta be a hundred steps ahead of your opponent so can keep throwing them off. And the blader guardians yesterday were a perfect example of it yesterday.

D.J. nodded: yes I completely agree with that. Haruka and Trinity really did seem to be a hundred steps ahead of their opponents. Alright then Beyblade fanatics! Are you ready for the next battle?!

The crowd cheered.

D.J.: good cuz so am I! Let's give a thunderous applause to both our teams!

D.J.: alright first up the Satan souls!

The crowd cheered as the team stepped up.

Austin: hmmm you think those idiots are still idiotic enough o face us?

Byron: Shin has already made his prediction. When has not ever turned the way Shin predicted?

Austin: true.

D.J.: and here are the White Tigers!

Lee walked out with his team and the crowd cheered even louder. Austin and his team gaped at the looks of the other team. They had bandages in different areas.

Ookami: !

Ookami: ahhh...are you guys okay...?

Austin: what the...?! Pfft ahahah what the hell?!

Leon: yeah you really don't wanna know what happened here.

Shin: hunh.

*the bandages are for the wounds they got from their coaches. Just letting you know*

...

Kei looked with an irked and amused expression at Sora and Gates who shrugged guiltily.

Sora, not even a bit bashfully: what~? You sent us to them.

Gates: what were you expecting?

Neji and the rest laughed as their team captain shook his head in amusement.

D.J.: alright then let's get the first battle going then. The first to walk up are Austin vs. Mariah!

A.J.: Mariah of the white tigers is the lone female member of the white tiger and the girl's got claws which have been quite well known for the slice and dice. Her with her bit beast GALUX! Oh yeah!

Brad: not much is known about either one of the Satan souls but according to as much as we have been to find out Austin's bey has been known for its incredible speed and invisible attacks. His bit-beast is Whisper. Yeouch what a shady name.

D.J.: and the dish for the first battle is...!

A miniature version of a pool table of the many casinos of L.A pulled up.

D.J.: not bad. Well then bladers ready?

Austin and Mariah adjusted their launchers. Austin pulled back the string of the bow and tilted himself backwards and aimed at the sky.

D.J. and Ookami: 3! 2! 1! Let It RIIPP...!

Mariah: let it rip!

Austin let go and the arrow went whizzing up, it glowed as it ejected the bey. The bey curved around and crashed into Galux and sent it smashing into the dish as Whisper herself curved and gently set herself in the dish. Galux was crushed into the dish and was spinning swiftly to get out of it.

D.J.: oh~...! And Whisper sent Galux deep into the dish and now Galux is struggling to get out!

Ookami: to be the swiftest is the better way in bey battles. It can have a huge mental affect on the other person.

Mariah: no way! Galux don't give up just yet!

Galux managed to ram free out of it and spun about, steadied herself.

Mariah: good now go and attack!

Ookami chuckled: and of course no one ever tires of stubbornness. It's a really admired asset within the Kaiju bladers.

Galux glowed as it aimed for Whisper; the green bey sent it flying just mere seconds before Galux had even touched her. Whisper went after it and disappeared as it rammed Galux from every direction.

Mariah: ah! Oh no!

D.J.: oh yes. Whisper is not holding back and is shredding Galux from every direction it aims from. Oh how formidable. How did he do that exactly I can't see?

Ookami: the bey's speed is the trick. It's spinning so fast that it's created an invisible rim around it. And not only is it a good defense but also a very lethal offense. One wrong move and you're done. Mariah's gonna have to figure out a good way while attacking or defending cuz either way Galux is gonna get hurt.

Austin: got that right. Hey wanna give up? I can still get Whisper to stop at this point.

Mariah: hunh?! You've got to be kidding me!

Austin: no way I'm serious here neko-chan~. After this Whisper won't listen to me and she'll just tear at Galux like one does to a plush toy.

Mariah: forget it. I'm not as weak as you take me to be. And neither is Galux.

Austin sighed and looked back at his team captain.

Austin: Rize?

Rizeler: finish her... right now!

Austin: aye aye captain. _Whisper~_

Whisper appeared then disappeared as she started zooming around and round Galux. A small whistling sound could be heard which turned into an unbearable screech as it apparently picked up speed. Everyone covered their ears as they tried to block out the noise.

D.J.: WOW! I CAN BARELY JUST HEAR MYSELF TALKING! WHAT ARE AUSTIN AND WHISPER PLANNING?!

Austin raised his arm then sent dropped it with a snap of his fingers. Whisper suddenly stopped and appeared before Galux. And then and there a huge force threw Galux out of the dish along with Mariah. And as Galux went out it scattered into pieces. Mariah fell on the floor and skidded to a halt as Leon grabbed her.

Austin: Sasayaku nakazora (whispering hollow).

Well a part of it at least...

Leon: MARIAH!

Lee: sis!

Ray: ...!

The boys raced towards their unconscious team mate.

Lee: oh Mariah...

Austin whistled and Whisper zoomed back into his hand.

Austin yelped: ouch! Geez!

He opened his fist to see a deep gash in his hand.

Austin: geesh you... why are you taking it out on me? It's not my fault they were weak.

Leon snapped his head at Austin who looked back with irritation.

Austin: what? *scoff* she is weak.

Byron took hold of Austin from behind and pulled him back just as Kevin and Gary went for him.

Lee: ...

Byron: whoa there easy...

Leon: Guys! Back off!

Lee warningly: Gary!

Rizeler appeared before Kevin and Gary and darkly: I wouldn't take one more step if I were you...

Lee gritted his teeth and with and with a frustrated sigh led Gary back to the bench.

Rizeler looked back to Austin who was dangling above the ground holding onto his injured hand.

Rizeler: good work.

Austin: obviously.

Byron, still holding on to Austin walked back to their bench just as Shin walked past them to the dish.

Jonathan: that's one part of the prediction bang on.

Zeke: not surprised really.

Craig mocked cheering as Toshiro blankly waved a small flag: all hail his highness.

D.J.: wow. That was real something. My head is still feeling really weird. *shaking his head* can't get it to clear up.

Ookami: the sound. He sound that high pitched shrill to mess with Galux's head. You could say, messed it up enough to make a small illusion. It wrecked with its state of mind to scramble its thinking process of speed, touch and distance. So Whispers' attacks seemed to have a greater impact on it. well as Austin said this wasn't the complete attack so maybe there's more to it.

D.J.: oh I see. That way despite its speed, Galux could have still reacted to it in time. But since everyone around here including Mariah was also affected by it, even her mind was touched and-

Ookami nodded: exactly. Neither of them could react in time, so the speed seemed even faster, the distance seemed shorter to get away and the attack felt ten times heavier.

D.J.: that's amazing. And with that the first match goes to the Satan souls. Next up is...!

Rizeler: I want him scorched to the ground.

Shin: aye captain.

Leon set Mariah on the bench and looked back to see Shin waiting at the dish.

Leon: yeah I'll be taking him.

Lee: be careful.

Leon nodded and walked up to the dish.

A.J.: hooee! That was something yeah Brad?

Brad: you said it A.J man. I really thought a fight was gonna break out. Those Satan souls are relentless. But moving on to the next participants. We have Shin of the Satan souls. A genius since birth he is the master of everything he turns his deadly gaze towards. His bit beast is Jigoku no tora (hell tiger)!

a.j.: and we have Leon from the white tigers. He was already known to set the battle field ablaze but now with the rage he feels for his teammate I get the feeling we'll be scorched this time. He and his bit beast Leo are one heck of a pair.

D.J.: okay for the next battle-

Shin: another dish isn't necessary. This one's good enough.

D.J.: !

Leon: I'm fine with it as well...

D.J.: ... okay then! Bladers get ready!

Shin's launcher seemed to be like black and red card which had the image of the silhouette of a king imprinted on it. Leon raised his launcher.

D.J.: and on 3!

Ookami: and 2!

D.J. and Ookami: and 1!

Shin and Leon: and LEET IIT RIIIIP...!

Shin flicked his card at the dish and the whole thing went ablaze as a dark blue and black bey entered and a loud distant roar of a tiger could be heard. The same moment Leo entered and the flames went even higher and wilder as Leo could be heard bellowing.

D.J.: listen to that! They already are ready to clash claws against each other!

The bey blades clashed and screeched as they attacked retracted and then attacked again. Every time they struck against each other small sparks took hold of that place and engulfed it into flames.

Hilary: wow this is amazing...

Tyson: I know what you mean. This battle is raging literally.

Daichi: man Oscuro is missing all the action. Why'd he have to disappear all of a sudden?

Tyson: don't worry about him.

Kai: ...

...

Oscuro in a café watching the screen where the battle was going: this sucks...

...

Leon: LEO!

Leo went pummeling into Jigoku no tora. Flames erupted from both beys as they resumed their battles. Shin twitched his hand upwards and the ball of blue fire took hold of the other bey and rammed it into the other side of the dish. Everywhere they crashed, that area burned up and increased the flames.

Rizeler looked up at the battle and winced in pain grabbing his right eye.

Byron: oi Shin! Come on hurry it up.

Shin looked back and saw Rizeler then nodded.

Shin: reduce everything to ashes...JIGOKU NO TORA!

Leo: roar LEON!

_**JIGOKU NO TORAS' ENTRANCE:**_

_**THE BOY DISAPPEARS IN A SUDDEN GEYSER OF BLUE FUMES, AS IF BEING SUCKED BY IT. THE BOYS EYES SHINE IN THEM GLEAMING DANGEROUSLY AS HE GRINS, SLOWLY TURNING INTO DIAMOND SHAPED YELLOW EYES. HE SWIPES ONE ARM FORWARD AND A HUGE BLACK MARKED BLUE CLAW LASHES OUT AND BEHIND IT A HUGE MONSTOROUS MOUNTAIN TIGER LEAPS OUT HISSING.**_

_**LEONS' ENTRANCE:**_

_**THE BOY SWINGS HIS ARMS ABOUT AND LANDS A COUPLE OF MOVES. WHERE EVER HIS MOVES STOP A BURST OF FIRE EMITS AND SLOWLY ENGULFES HIM. SMALL FLAMES CIRCLE ABOUT HIM AND JOIN UP TOGETHER ON EACH SIDE OF HIM. THEY SUDDENLY GLOW BRIGHTER AS TWO WINGS SPREAD THEMSELVES AND A LION DESTROYS THE FIERY SPHERE ABOUT IT AND ROARS LOUDLY.**_

d.j.: ohhhh! And the two cats have emerged. Looks like Leo and Shin have decided to end things.

Ookami laughed: How far will this already heated battle take us?

Shin: you... must be an idiot...

!

Craig: there we go.

Austin: and it's so over.

Shin looked up at Leo smiling darkly: I told you before this ain't a battle. It's a one sided massacre. My predictions are never wrong.

Leo: ugh... (Breaking dawn) yoake !

Leon roared as it pulled his head back and a small sphere of flame rose from its mouth and slowly engulfed the whole body as the lion tucked in its wings and zoomed high above. Reaching a certain height and flared its wings open.

Ookami: "breaking dawn" huh. A fitting name. -!

Shin: hunh... jigoku no tora...moyasu (burn)...

Jigoku no tora leaped from here and there waiting for the lion to drop. Leo lowered his outstretched arms. Leo leaped down roaring loudly and aimed straight for jigoku no tora.

Shin: moyasu (burn)...shokyaku jigoku no honoo no (incinerate with the flames of hell).

Ikari o bestow (bestow the rage)... satan no gekido (Satan's rage)... I kommando furemingu no mon 7 no tsumi rengoku no (I command, gates of the flaming seven sins of purgatory). Kuiiru yo ni miru (devour)...!

A black silhouette as a deadly grin spread across his face revealing his fangs as his crimson eyes glowed in the blood lust with such thirst.

Jigoku no tora hissed and yowled as it arched its back and began to glow a ghostly blue. As leon came closer and closer...

Shin raised a finger and said: saisho no tsumi (the first sin); kenryoku o katsubo suru! (Lust for power).

Jigoku no tora jumped forward towards the scorching lion and scratched and rammed against it. It clawed across the face and instantly the flames disappeared and Leon roared in pain as it toppled down to the ground as jigoku no tora leaped away gracefully.

Leo: hunh?!

Lee: that's not right... yaoke... it was beaten so easily...?

Gary: but that's something Leo sweat buckets of sweat and blood. It's too strong to just...

Leon staggered to its feet and growled.

Shin: heh. *raising another finger* dai ni no tsumi (The second sin); kyodai no hokori (pride of the mighty).

Jigoku no tora turned a dark purplish red hazy flame and crashed on top of leon and yowled as leon roared in anguish as the blue tiger's flames engulfed the lion and sent it teetering to its knees, the flames bit at it from everywhere.

D.J.: hey now what?

Ookami: the seven sins. I think I get the gist of it. jigoku no tora is "hell tiger". So the seven sins. He burns with the color of the sin and attacks Leon with it. not only is it having leon feel the heavy burden of the sin but at the same time its punishing it for the sin.

D.J.; that's... amazing...but...

Ookami gritted his teeth.

Leo: ...

Ray: LEO! What do you think you're doing?!

Byron: no use mate.

Lee: ?!

Zeke: your pal is in too much shock.

Indeed Leo's eyes had widened and dulled.

Shin: ho? Not gonna move? Then... dai san no tsumi (the third sin); shinjitsu no hitei (denial to truth).

Jigoku no tora turned a yellow orange flame and spun about leon, gnashing and clawing at it in the fast twister it had created about the mighty lion. Leon roared and tried to break free but all in vain. Leo stood there with the glassy look in his eyes.

Leo in a whisper: Leon...

Gary: Leo! Snap out of it! Come on! Leon won't survive like this!

Lee: come on bro make a move!

Shin: wow you know I would really feel sorry for your bit-beast here. But since It's not mine I shouldn't be bothering about it. I'm not gonna deny my beast his meal.

Shin: dai yon no tsumi (the fourth sin); ochiba no ikari (wrath of the fallen).

Jigoku no tora once again changed into a silvery green flame and thrust itself into Leon. The lion roared and smashed itself everywhere as it could be seen that it was burning from the inside and the flames were eating him. Leon painfully turned its head towards Leo but the boy couldn't move.

Ookami darkly: ... but this is

_Move damn it Leo what do you think you're doing?! Leon at this state... he won't make it! Why can't I move?! Move damn it! Even calling out will be fine!_

Leo gritted his teeth as he tried to get his mind to work. But it was as if those sins were tearing and eating bits of him as well. Refusing to let him move out of that small sphere they had surrounded him in.

Shin: well now moving on, dai go no tsumi (the fifth sin); narushishizumi no ori (cage of narcissism).

D.J.: and Shin has already moved onto the fifth sin. Two more to go. And Leo has yet to make a move to save his Leon.

Ookami sighed with a small sad smile.

The tiger turned into a mauve and maple fiery color and split into seven parts and twisted themselves about to turn into seven twisters that clashed against the mighty lion and thrashed it from everywhere. Yet the lion stood, although by now it should've been completely into a million pieces. Its wings were tattered and torn, its body shattered and teared at and he himself panting and gasping. Staggering from one paw to the other as it tried with all its might to keep its balance. And the boy behind him remained the same.

D.J.: and yet the mighty lion refuses to fall. He has stood up but once again.

Ookami: ...

Shin: geh...! I really despise clingy things... jigoku no tora!

The tiger clawed in front of it and roared.

Leo quietly: yamero (stop)

Ray: ! leo?

Shin looked up and saw some light coming back into the teen's eyes.

Shin scoffed: well now can't have that now can I? dai roku no tsumi (the sixth sin); tsuyoshi no shutoku no donyoku (covetousness of mastery of the mightier).

The tiger turned into a dark lime green glowing flame and transformed into a long sphere chain and quickly thrust itself onto leon and twisted and tightened. The lion dropped to its side as the chain bound itself more and more to the lion's body. The body began to have a green color as the chain slowly burned and disappeared until the lion laid there as if the chain had been a flaming poison and had numbed the lion.

Shin: and for the grand finale, dai nana zai (the seventh sin); -!

Leo: yamero...yamero... YAMERO!

A sudden burst of fire and leon once again roared and crashed the floor beneath its heavy paw.

D.J.: ...! OOOOHHH! I WAS SO STUNNED MYSELF THAT I COULDN'T SPEAK! BUT LOOK AT THAT FOLKS LEO HAS ONCE AGAIN WITH HIS MIGHTY LEON GAINED HIS GROUND AND LOOKS LIKE THIS MIGHT HAVE JUST BECOME PERSONAL!

Ookami smirked a little sadly and said in a whisper: Atta boy. But... spare yourself the pain idiot...

Leo: damn you...!

He looked up with glowing raging eyes.

...

Oscuro heard thunderous applause from within the stadium and sighed walking away.

Oscuro: how stupid...

Neji got up and walked away: ridiculous.

Kei: ...

Hiro: Nej...

The others watched on in silence.

Ray formed a small smile in relief: ha...

Lee: alright! That's what I'm talking about!

Leo: rokudenashi (bastard) yurusenai (unforgivable). For all the feathers leon has lost. I'll have you pay him back!

Leon roared as he shook his mane suddenly filled with new found energy.

Shin: ...

Austin worried pulled his hat down on his eyes: ah oh boy.

Byron smirked: this is so so so bad.

Jonathan: indeed.

Zeke: now I'm scared.

Toshiro blank faced: What. An. Idiot.

Rizeler: ... *then suddenly smiled* heh. Well now.

Shin grinned menacingly: dai nana zai (the seventh sin)...

Leo: !

Shin: jibundearu koto no tsumi (the sin of being oneself).

Ookami: !... *grimacing* not good...

Jigoku no tora squirmed and clawed itself yowling and roaring loudly as it faded and in its dark blue flames something new emerged.

Leo: what?!

Ray: ah...!

Lee weakly: tell me this is a joke...

For in front stood another leon. Growling dangerously and flicking its tail and spreading its wings.

Tyson: wha?!

Kenny: that's really...

Dizzie: hey chief I'm not kidding turn me off! My system is going hay-wire!

Leo: ... that doesn't make a difference. A copy is no threat to the original. Leon's strength is unmatched despite all the injuries.

Shin shrugged as he nodded at his beast. The jigoku leon roared and rammed into leon.

Leo: stay strong Leon!

Leon pushed his doppelganger back and struck its head down. the two lions then afterwards flew high into the air and kept fighting.

Leo: moeru taiyo no yo ni yake (scorch like the blazing sun. LEON!

Leon once again engulfed itself in its flames and flew jigoku-leon in a chain of attacks.

Shin: jigoku no tora... *smirk* moeru taiyo no yo ni yake: yoake...! (Scorch like the blazing sun: breaking dawn!)

d.j.: what?!

Leo: ...?!

Lee: ! Look out leo!

Ray: move!

...! jigoku-leon had turned leon's own attack on itself and now the lion went crashing into the ground disappearing into a million pieces. The huge explosion caused the dust to fly everywhere. It also sent leo flying through. He was motionless with his eyes dimmed lifeless. Gary was quick enough to grab him just before he hit the ground. Next to his feet leon circled about and then settled turning into a smoldering pile of burnt metal and rubber.

Lee dropped to his knees next to his cousin: leo...?

He wasn't moving. His eyes had dulled with shock, his head was bleeding and he had bleeding injuries in other places as well.

Ray: ...

Ookami: ... and that's that.

Ray looked over at Shin who was calmly picking up his bey. Austin crept up towards him and hung himself around his friend's neck.

Austin: well that was an interesting show.

Shin: oi you... you're heavy.

Austin: ahah sorry but since you took so long Rise told me to punish you.

Shin: eh...!

He looked back to his team captain who was emitting a dark aura as the other guys smiled in worry with sweat drops appearing on their heads. A sweat drop appeared on Shin's face as he looked disturbed then sighed.

Shin: this is gonna be so much pain afterwards.

Austin: ahah you know it. And hey you! Aren't you forgetting something?

He looked over at D.J. who gasped: oh right. Sorry. And folks it looks like this battle also goes to the Satan souls.

But there was no cheering but a sudden roar of denial and anger.

"HEY DON'T YOU THINK YOU WENT TOO FAR WITH HIM?!"

"WHAT'S WITH THAT?!"

"THAT WAS TOO CRUEL!"

"POOR LEON!"

"THERE WAS NO NEED TO GO THAT FAR IF YOU ALREADY KNEW YOU WERE GONNA WIN!"

"THAT'S RIGHT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

Shin looked up: hmmm... ahhh let's see, a genius.

?! "WHAAAAT?!" Another burst of outraged yells as his team mates coughed on their bursts and howls of laughter.

Ookami: JUBUNNA! (ENOUGH!)

...

Ookami: the Satan souls won fair and square regardless of what you may think.

Rizeler: ? *softly* well now...

Ookami looked up coldly: if any of have appoint to make then come down here and make it through your skills.

Silence.

Ookami: pitying Leo is only looking down at him and on how much he tried his best to go as far as it would take him. His opponent was stronger end of story! Making a fuss won't change it.

The audience looked at each other weirdly and a bit embarrassed. Ookami sighed and turned away.

Neji: hunh. As expected of him.

Ace: well said.

...

Ray clenched his fists as he saw leon being taken away and the look on Lee's face. The last thing he had heard him say was "sorry" and the tone had been too unbearable. Mariah, who had regained consciousness, had gone along side her cousin too worried to care about anything else.

Rizeler: then I'm next? Or you could just forfeit right now.

Lee glared at the teen who shrugged with a smile.

Rizeler: hot-headed idiot. _**I think it's really time to teach you your place. What shin did to your pathetic excuse for a team mate isn't nearly as hellish as what I'm going to do to you...!**_

The tone was dark, cold blooded and emotionless. The whole stadium became silent from the chills sent down their spines.

...

...

Tyson: man.

Hilary: ...

Max: oh man Leo.

Eric: ...

Neo: I feel sick.

Gray: a one-sided massacre ...huh.

Rex rubbed his friend's head in comfort yet even he felt cold inside.

Jonas: it's one thing to give your all against your opponent in a battle.

Kaito: but to do something like _that_ against someone who couldn't even move. I mean I know what Ookami said was right but still.

Alzack: that's just

Tristan: yeah...

Daniels: ...

Pain: ...

d.j.: and looks like Lee of the white tigers is ready to clash against the leader of the Satan souls Rizeler.

a.j.: well now that last battle really was a shocker and I won't be surprised if this turns out to be even gruesome. Rumors running around Rizeler is that he's pretty tough himself and hasn't ever lost. There's even a thought of him being on the same level as Oscuro? Him and his bit-beast Hypherion *whistle* give a new meaning to the word destruction.

Brad: and we know Lee is strong willed and strong minded throughout his battles. He has proven through his bey blading skills that he has what it takes to be one of the big guns. Him and his partner Galeon.

D.J.: and-!

Lee and Rizeler had launched their beys all of a sudden. (Rizeler's launcher is a small black glove which he wears on his left arm with chain of straps connected together with a small chain).

D.J.: HEY!

Ookami held him back as the two beys clashed against each other and rammed into different places breaking anything in their path.

Kei: you look like you have something to say.

Neji sat down next to him: boss...

The two bey blades kept screeching and clanging against one another. Pushing, shoving, defending and just holding ground against one another.

Ray: come on Lee! Stay strong!

Tyson: you can do it!

Hilary: go Lee!

Daichi: come on!

Kevin and Gary cheered him on. Mariah came running back.

Kevin: ! leo?

Mariah: Sally said she'll take care of him. Besides I can't leave my brother alone even if I'm worried for Leo.

Austin bluntly: bakageta. (ridiculous)

Byron bluntly: muekina. (futile)

Shin bluntly: muchina mono. (ignoramus)

Jonathan bluntly: awarena. (pathetic)

Craig bluntly: bakabakashii (laughable)

Toshiro bluntly: bakana (idiotic)

Zeke bluntly: migurushii. (unsightly)

Mariah: anata wa dama~tsu (you shut up)! What's wrong with cheering your team mate on?!

Shin bluntly with a blank bemused face: kono ninshiki no ama-sa to oroka-sa wa watashi o koete i... (This naivety and stupidity is beyond me).

...

Austin: ...ha-... ahahaha! Shins' face! Ahaha!

Austin held his stomach shaking strongly as he bent over laughing hard. The others choked back their laughter for a while, unable to hold it in any longer, laughed along their friend while Shin continued to have a blank bemused look on his face. Toshiro with his blank face took a quick snap of it with his cell.

Toshiro: heee sore wa kipa no (that's a keeper).

The boys laughed even harder.

Rizeler chuckled as he looked back at his friend and shook his head.

Rizeler: wow *looking at Lee* I gotta hand it to your team. To have Shin that shocked. Guess they're something after all.

Lee: I'm not here to play around Rizeler. I can't afford to. Your boys humiliated my friends and I'm here to return the favor.

Rizeler: well firstly Lee you've made a huge mistake. My boys didn't do anything. Humiliate? Humiliate what exactly? They were far below that already; my boys just showed them their places since they had lost themselves. And well since _I can_ afford to have fun so _**let's play a little yeah?**_

Lee: geh...

Ookami: ...

Lee: Galeon! Go attack with full force!

Galeon could be heard roaring in the distance and rammed straight into Hypherion and pushed it about in front of himself and rammed it straight into a huge pile of the broken dish parts. Crashing through it they went crashing into a standing wall of the dish and there the two beys went bashing against each other.

Rizeler looked above in the bleachers and clicked his tongue as he didn't catch sight of him. Ookami understood it and inwardly sighed with relief thinking that it was a good idea to not have Oscuro here. That it was a good idea he had managed to persuade him not to come. He looked at the spot where Neji and the others were sitting. Catching his eye Neji nodded which made Ookami feel reassured and he let his stiff shoulders sag a bit.

Rizeler: well I guess there's really no use to drag it out long if the reason isn't here for me to drag this on.

Lee: ?

Rizeler: ! Come on you didn't think that I was prolonging this battle because you're worth it did you? Or that you were actually strong or smart enough to make me take you seriously. No I would never give you false hope. My target is something else. Something worth this entire annoying nuisance and all of my patience to get there.

Darkly: Hypherion. You wanna rip this thing to shreds for me?

A distant eagle like shriek was heard and suddenly a heavy monstrous aura fell in the stadium. It was suffocating and they were trembling.

Sora: what the heck?

Neji: looks like we'll get to see him today.

Rizeler coldly and silkily: bokyaku no fuchi ni, subete o konzetsu... (eradicate everything into oblivion) hypherion...

_**HYPHERION'S ENTRANCE:**_

_**THE BOY PULLS BACK WHILE LOOKING WITH GLASSY BLUISH PURPLE EYES WITH SILVER DOUBLE OUTLINING UNDER THE DARK SHADOW OF HIS HOOD. A BLOOD LUST GRIN APPEARS ON HIS FACE AS SOMETHING SHRIEKS IN THE DISTANCE. TWO WHITE WINGS SPROUT FROM EITHER SIDE OF HIM AS HE BENDS FROWARD AS IF IN PAIN. ANOTHER SHRIEK AND IN THE PLACE OF HIS SILVER PURPLE EYES BLACK WITH RED SLITS CURVE INTO EXISTENCE AND AS THE IMAGE ZOOMS BACK. A WHITE HYPOGRIFF STAMPS AND JUMPS ABOUT AS IT SOARS INTO THE AIR AND SHRIEKS. AS FEATHERS FALL THEY ALL ROT AND WHITHER AWAY AS HYPHERION ZOOMS FORWARD PIERCING THROUGH THE BODY OF THE BOY SHATTERING IT WITH A SOUND OF GLASS BREAKING.**_

Hypherion galloped forward and stamped its front hooves shrieking and roaring sending chills everywhere.

Austin blue in the face: Shinken ni? (seriously?)

Byron blue in the face: chotto chotto (hey hey)

Jonathan blue in the face: yoi ryoshu (good Lord)

Zeke blue in the face: jioku OH (oh hell no)

Craig blue in the face: jodandesho (a joke right?)

Toshiro blue in the face: amari yokunai (so not good)

Shin blue in the face: yareyare (good grief)

All together blankly: un, kare wa shinde iru (yup he's dead)

Lee: so you decided to pull him out right of the bat hunh?

Rizeler: well duh. Like I said you're not what I'm after. So getting rid of you quickly will be better off. I could do it without Hypherion but he's pissed off as well so why should I deny him his fun? Right?

_**IT IS AS YOU SAY SO...**_

Screams emitted and echoed everywhere as the voice had frozen their very souls. The voice had belonged to Hypherion. His beak curved into a grin as his eyes grew colder. It was a metallic steely voice which seemed to have a shrill to it.

Rizeler: well Lee? Don't think that you can win against me without your pet kitten. He might be able to save some face for you. But that's still a big might.

Hypherion seemed to laugh as he flapped his wings then settled down in front of Lee and looked into the golden brown eyes with his red murderous glare.

Lee: fine you asked for it. Galeon!

_**GALEON'S ENTRANCE:**_

_**THE BLACK LION ROARS BEHIND THE THICK CLOUDS AND AS HE DOES SO THUNDER CLAPS AND BLACK LIGHTNING DANCE ALONG WITH EVERY LEAP OF THE LION ALONGSIDE OF THE BOY. THE BOY MANEUVERS HIS BODY AND STOPS AT ONE STANCE AND THE LION CLAWS AND ROARS THERE. THE BOY AFTER A COUPLE OF STANCE JUMPS AND KICKS IN THE AIR AND GRACEFULLY LANDS WHERE THE LION RAISES HIS HEAD AND FLASHES HIS GLEAMING RED EYES AND POUNCES FORWARD...**_

D.J.: and looks like even Lee has pulled out the big guns, what do you think Ookami? What is this match gonna be like?

Ookami: hmmm? Well it's gonna be something alright judging from the intense animosity you feel here. And I gotta say I'm happy in being in neither of their shoes.

D.J.: ahahah- well then let us see who will make what move when and how. And in whose favor will this battle end?

Galeon and Hypherion glared at each other where Driger's was filled with rage of his partner whereas Hypherion was simply making his authority clear.

Rizeler: you are so dead.

Hypherion:

_**INDEED HE IS...WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO DO TO HIM...**_

Rizeler: ho~? So it's of my choice then is it...then I say ((he dropped his head and raised his hand to his face, looking back up the eye patch had been transferred from the right eye to the left, he opened his right eye and there a double layered silver blue slit tinged with brighter colored silver color)) ... kare no rippingu! (Rip him), KARE NO TSUME! (CLAW HIM), ZUTAZUTA NI KARE O HIKISAKU! (TEAR HIM TO SHREDS), KARE O KESHI SARU! (OBLITERATE HIM), JIBUN JISHIN NO KOKORO NO YAMI O HIPPARU! (PULL HIM INTO THE DARKNESS OF HIS OWN MIND)... ANATA NITAISHITE HANASU HITO NO TAME NO REI NI KARE O MAWASU (TURN HIM INTO AN EXAMPLE FOR THOSE WHO SPEAK AGAINST YOU)

Hypherion beak twisted into a cruel grin as he raised his head and shrieked once again.

_**NICELY PUT... I WOULD NOT HAVE WANTED IT TO BE ANY OTHER WAY...**_

Rizeler slowly in a bone chilling silky tone: Hypherion... kurayami ni subete o modosu (return everything to the darkness)... Kurayami no rekuiemu (requiem of darkness).

Hypherion spread his wings which enlarged and spread about the whole dish enveloping Galeon and Lee. The wings grew black and the feathers tore themselves away from the body scattering in a rush everywhere.

Mariah: Lee!

Ray got up from his seat in shock and worry.

Oscuro who was making his way to the bladers' dorm suddenly dropped to his knees clutching his head as sharp pain pierced her mind.

Oscuro looked up at the distant stadium: oi... what the hell...

Everyone's eyes were wide with shock as they saw both Lee and Galeon screaming, Lee on his knees clutching his head. Galeon roaring and clawing at himself as it rolled about and rammed against everything.

Ray: lee...! LEE!

He began to run but was stopped cold from the look Rizeler gave him from down below.

Iris: some one... stop this...

Hilary was shaking with her eyes closed. Mariah and the others could not get to him because the orb of wings were blocking them. The Satan souls watched the boy alongside his beast withering in internal pain and torment.

Byron: idiot.

Shin: it's almost over. The last move that will be the end...

Rizeler slowly lifted his arm and extended it arch like: Tamashi no...zetsumetsu... (soul extinction).

And dropped his arm. Hypherion reared back his head and flew high screeched. A black form of the beast came out of his body and took hold of Galeon, slowly it merged with the jittering lion, making it go black, and from its back the black head came tearing out, as it did the lion roared in even more pain. Alongside it Lee clutched his chest and gasped, unable to breathe.

Mariah: no stop!

Hypherion's black from slowly ripped through pulling out a black motionless figure of what seemed to be Galeon.

Almost halfway through something caught Rizeler's eye. Next second Sora had gotten a good strong hold of him by a shoulder while Gates had taken hold of his other arm strongly rendering him unable to move. Neji jumped down launching his bey.

Neji: jibun no tsumi no rensa! (Chains of one's sins)

A black and purple joker like figure appeared and thrust his arm forward and several black chains, glowing an eerie purple spurted out of his hands and wrapped themselves around Hypherion and the black forms. Hypherion startled for a moment, regained his senses and tried to move but Ace had also launched his bit-beast.

Ace: isshun no toketsu (A moment's freezing).

The ice dragon's body crumbled and reformed into Hypherion's. An ice collar wrapped itself around the doppelganger's neck; it stopped Hypherion's own body as if frozen from the very soul.

Rizeler's eye twitched in frustration. Lee who was panting and gasping, who was still in his state of pain fell forward but was caught by Kei in time.

Kei: hey easy, easy. It's okay, take it easy. Lee, it's okay.

Gates: oi gaki, you wanna lower that threatening aura brimmed to the top with blood lust down the easy way or would you like it the hard way?

Rizeler looked at Gates with his right eye for a while then sighed.

Rizeler: wakatta wakatta (okay okay) I wasn't gonna do much further anyway.

He pulled away from the older teen's grasps and re-adjusted his patch back to his right eye and opened his left normal lookin silver blue slit eye. He looked at his frozen bey and reached out to take it; Ace snapped his fingers and the ice figure reshaped into the dragon. Hypherion shook his head as the chains disappeared. The boy having taken his bit beast walked back to his team who were waiting for him at the exit.

Ace: come back Fuyu (winter)

The dragon swished its tail, closing its eyes disappeared and dropped into his partner's palm.

Neji: yoi shigoto (good work) burraku Jakku (black jack).

The clown like beast with its deranged smile bowed and flipped as it disappeared and returned to his partner's side.

Austin: you okay Rize?

Rizeler patted him while walking past: don't worry I'm fine.

Shin looked back at where Mariah rushed to her brother's twitching side with tears in her eyes. Ray had jumped down and was crouching down to his friends' side along with the rest of the blade breakers while the Blader guardians looked on from above. Selena caught Shin's eye and glaring looked away. He sighed and followed his team out.

Ookami looked at the bleachers and saw Oscuro leaning on the entrance; he looked as if he had gone through extreme pain, which was understandable since it took a lot to keep a beast like Drixilium stable, especially now that _they _were here. Oscuro leaning on the wall turned and walked away holding himself steady.

Ookami sighed in lethargy and helplessness;

_Damn it._

He walked out with the rest as they exited the stadium in silence.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER: 9**_

Lee and Leon were still in the hospital, both severely injured, lee mentally and Leo was both. Mariah and the two boys could not let the despair out of their hearts or mind. There was hostility in the air whenever the Satan souls would be close by but the boys would hardly notice it. Selena, Alice and Lindsey had tried to talk with the boys earlier, the night after the bey battle but Trinity had stopped them in their tracks.

_**Flash back:**_

_Selena: we have to find out why they did what they did today Trinity. _

_Trinity leaning on the frame of their room door: and what makes you think they'd ever so casually tell you their reasons hmmm? Because you all are childhood friends? Because she's his sister? Don't be so naive. Things aren't so pure and innocent like that._

_Selena: then what? You just want us to ignore them?_

_Trinity: that would be a smarter move._

_Alice: but!-_

_Kira: but nothing. What they do is none of this teams' concern. That's how it should be. We are here to be a part of this tournament to enter the Kaiju tournament. Not to babysit the other bladers._

_Iris: you know she's right girls. I mean we came here to test ourselves not worry about others. I mean to an extent its fine but we all agreed to mind our own business._

_Haruka: look we get how you feel okay? We do. But they did so fully knowing of what might happen if they did that. They're not clueless._

_Lindsey: yes but still. They've always been extreme bladers but this is the first time either of them has gone to that extent. It's worrying us._

_Trinity: Lindsey we don't have the luxury of worrying for others. We need to look out for ourselves. Everyone is going to go to the extreme to win this. I agree that what they did was shocking but they didn't break any rules. You heard what Ookami said didn't you? This is the extreme to which those at the Kaiju tournament got to since each blader there is so strong. We have to be careful. If not we'll be the ones eating the dust._

_Temari: end of discussion. _

_..._

Ever since then things had been a little tense between the girls but not enough to cause any unwanted attractions.

That night they were sitting in their training room after an hour of practice. Selena opened the door to see Tyson and Max smiling.

Tyson: hey girls.

Max: yo~!

Selena: hey guys. What's up?

Max: we just finished with our training. We thought since were free why not go out and look around. You girls wanna come with?

The girls smiled and walked out with the boys.

...

Outside the teams roamed about cheerfully. Kai and Felix were missing from the group which wasn't surprising at all. They walked here and there enjoying themselves. After a few hours they settled down in a café shop on the terrace. It had a good view. As he ate, Max saw a huge crowd of teens going through and alley and his eyes widened in surprise.

Max: ummm hey girls. What's that?

Iris leaned over his side and sighed in despair: oh no worries Max. They're just some of those street bladers you catch around the area. Problem is these guys in L.A. as far as I've seen are plenty dangerous. You don't wanna be found by them. They have their own versions of bey battle.

Max: hunh. So why exactly did I see Oscuro going in?

...!

The girls: WHAT?!

They stood up and ran out of the building with their friends right beside them.

Hilary: don't worry about me he says. As if we couldn't worry when he goes in a place like that.

A voice stopped them mid-way., they turned around and saw Julia and her brother alongside the Pbb all starz.

Julia: hey you seen Oscuro anywhere?

Rick: we were just talking to him when all of a sudden we heard a loud crash and screams and he sped away.

Iris: yeah we just saw him. Come on.

They all stepped into the dark alley one by one, far away they could hear loud heavy metal music blaring, the nearer they came the more annoying it sounded.

Hilary: geesh. How can anyone listen to such racket?

Rick: look out!

Three beys came rushing at them and they took cover as the beys crashed into the wall and turned back towards three teen's feet. They were girls with gothic like fashion and crazy spiky different colored hair.

A guy with black hair with silver low streaks and dark gothic clothes smirked: well, well, well, well now...! Look at who we have here. Now what would you goody-goody bladers be doing on us street blader's turf hmmm?

Ray: we saw a friend coming in and we were just gonna take him back. That's all.

The boy: and you are?

Tyson smirked: it's polite to introduce oneself first.

The two girls behind their friend snickered and shrugged.

The boy spoke: so it is... the name's Raven, one of the many street bladers around this area.

Tyson: Tyson from the blade breakers.

!

Raven: blade...oh!

?

Raven: oho okay~! So you're Oscuro's mates... why didn't you say so? Mai, Lee-lee cut it out. We don't wanna be messin with Oscuro's friends right?

The two girls nodded.

Raven: follow me. I can show you where he went.

As the group followed the girls Alice asked: how do you know Oscuro?

Mai: well who doesn't know Oscuro?

Lee-lee: yeah. Like he's a bey blade super star ain't he?

Max: no kidding.

Raven: he came in here to put some of our friends in line. They went and totally demolished Anthony Wright's new in process club.

Hilary: what? Seriously?

Ray: who's he?

Emily: I've heard of him. He's really famous for his night clubs and the parties that he plans. All of them are always of the charts.

Trinity: last month he had helped us plan a party at our school. We became friends. Is that where the screams what you guys heard?

Eric: looks like it. Cuz when we reached the place a dude with blond hair wearing shades was yelling and screaming waving his arms about.

Temari: ... was he wearing a dark blue feather muffler?

Raol: yes.

Selena: yeup that's him.

Neo: so what then...

Raven: (laughed loudly) we were passing by and saw the whole thing. The moment they saw Oscuro rushing towards them, they high-tailed it outta there but of course when Oscuro's got his eyes set on you, there ain't no way to escape him. He and his bit-beast are feared and respected big time here yeah.

Mai: look.

They had reached a place with a lot of lights blaring and a huge crowd in a circle.

Lee-lee: let's go up. We can see it more clearly.

Down below in the middle of the huge circle was Oscuro, wearing a half sleeved white shirt, with a black shirt loosely falling over his bare shoulders, blacks straps thickly bounded on his arms with the black short vest with no back and wearing dark grey tight jeans. Light was with him wearing a white sleeveless ripped hoody and grey blue baggy jeans, looking amused and bored.

Oscuro: right... wanna tell me what fused those thinking circuits in those teeny tiny brains of yours?

One of the guys shrugged and barked: enh! So what Oscuro?! It's not like that dolled dude is gonna worry over one measly club being trash-

Oscuro had elbowed the guy deeply in the chest.

As the boy went to his knees, Oscuro turned sharply: wrong answer.

And pointed to another: you, that's right, you. What happened?

Boy: ummm we saw the new club and thought of checking it-!

He was knocked out. he nodded at the girl.

Girl: and when we saw how it was we felt like treating-Kya!

As she was tossed across the floor.

Oscuro: who gave you the right to?

"No one..."

Crash! and another few dropped to the ground.

Oscuro: correct. And?

"...uh... things got outta hand-!" down he went as he kneed him and hurled him on his face.

Oscuro: got out of? Or you let it?

"We let it..."

And Oscuro flicked a few more on their faces.

Oscuro: so. You have two choices, go apologize and agree to help in the reconstruction or get killed by me. Then go to jail obviously.

The first boy who had been knocked over by him silently launched his bey: YOU'RE GETTING WAY AHEAD OF YOURSELF!"

Oscuro turned about just as the bey reached his face.

Kenny and Daichi: LOOK OUT!

!

Rick: wha...!

He raised his hand and flicked it away effortlessly.

He sensed at the dumbfounded looks: what...? You honestly expected me to actually get hurt by such weakness? (Darkly) **Who the hell do you think I am...? Know your place...**

The other bladers now angry launched their own beys.

Oscuro sighed: you never learn do you? And you have guts annoying me when I'm already ticked... oi Drix.

_**AS YOU WISH...**_

A dark growl, sending chill down spines was heard as a deep chuckle echoed everywhere.

Tyson blankly: ah.

Hilary going blue: he wouldn't.

Ray: oh but he just did.

Max: oi now. Shadow-Drix? Really?

Kira: what?

Kenny smirked as the Raven and his friends laughed: it's when Drixilium takes over Oscuro and speaks through him.

?!

"WHAAAAAT?!"

Hilary: look for yourself. He's already here.

A huge jolt to the boy's body as he almost slowly fell down, as a wolf's howl was heard. His shadow squirmed and turned to that of a wolf howling. The shadow behind him grinned menacingly.

Shadow-Drix: well now. Let's settle this for once and all. I'm sick and tired of having him deal with you low-lives each and every time.

The voice was steel like and emotionless.

Lindsey: ... is-is that really Oscuro?

Hilary: well... yeah.

Rick: this ain't normal... no matter how many times I see that. I can never get used to it.

Neo: no kidding...

They gaped as the boy raised his arm and his black bey shot up from behind him as the circle of incoming beys grew smaller. Something black came out of the bey and spread about the other beys making them go upwards in small black orbs just beneath himself. Drixilium howled once more as Oscuro sent his right fist crashing down.

Shadow-Drix: Jigoku ni oriru! (Descend to hell!)

From within the black bey, two black feathery wings burst upwards and stretched, flapped. As they did a huge black wolf donned in a black armor with twelve tails came out roaring. He looked at the street bladers and once again howled a long and frightful howl and roar. It shook everyone and most of them fell down shaking.

... Far away Rizeler and his friends looked up.

Shin: Drixilium...?

Rizeler: my, my. Who in the world made his highness so angry I wonder?

...

The bit-beast thrust itself down into the ground where a black hole had emerged, once inside two gleaming slits pierced through the darkness and the twelve tails zoomed out and turning into huge thick black chains took all of the beys. Almost visible forms of bit-beasts could be seen squirming and yelling as they were pulled in by the chains into the black hole. As the last beast was pulled into the hole, the eyes gleamed again and the hole disappeared in a mist.

The bey-blades dropped in a shower like manner.

Tyson: wha...?

The beys looked as if they were centuries old, burnt scorched and rusted, broken from many places.

Haruka: what happened to them...? What did he do...?

Raven jumping down from the balcony: took away their bit-beasts mate.

!

Mai, jumping after him: Drixilium absorbed the other bit-beasts.

Kira: what?!

Lee-lee, the last to jump: relax. Drixilium and Oscuro only do that to those who don't deserve them and are only abusing their power. Plus also those bit-beasts who are or have been corrupted.

Tyson and Ray along with the others walked down: it's true.

Oscuro looked up and rubbed his head as he took Drixilium in his hand.

Light looked about the slumped figures: ah. So he actually had you do that. Sad but inevitable.

Raven: yeah mate. Like you're pretty soft, letting them off so many times giving them warnings. Guess his patience finally snapped? A little early and quick dont'cha think?

Oscuro: well I have to keep him restrained for the time being. So he let his frustration out on them.

Lee-lee: your team and some other bladers are here.

Oscuro: And? What're all of you doing here?

Iris: we got worried when Max saw you coming here.

Oscuro: ...

Daichi: yeah we know we're not supposed to worry but we're human. So we did.

Tyson: well I am surprised.

Oscuro: deal with it.

Selena: how can you tell, which from which...

Eric scoffed: Drixilium, the mythical king of darkness... heh now I remember...

Oscuro: Raven get yourself and your giggly-duo outta here. The cops will be coming by in a few minute.

Raven nodded and with a smile ran off with his friends.

Oscuro: let's go as well.

As they left the alley Hilary asked: you said something about being already ticked. Did it have to do with _that_?

As they got back out on the crowdy street Oscuro: no. I-!

Kai and Felix were seen in front of a shop talking. Felix noticed them and pointed. Kai turned around and smirked with a scoff.

Hilary smiled and waved happily: Felix! Kai!

Then she and the girls noticed Oscuro's irritated face with his brow twitching.

Oscuro: and my mood just went from good to ticked again.

He left the group and walked past the two boys with Light in step with him. Felix chuckled and looked at the bemused Kai.

Felix: you really know how to get on one's nerve.

Kai shrugged and walked towards the team.

Selena: umm okay... what just happened?

The others shrugged.

...

Oscuro walking fast: geez. For the love of... he really annoys me. Grrrr that wanna-be-know-it-all-team captain.

Light chuckled quietly but didn't say anything.

Flashback:

_Oscuro and Light, wandering aimlessly bumped into someone. Looking up he heard it was Kai and Felix._

_Felix: hey Oscuro. You look distracted. Ne Light?_

_Light: hmmm? Maybe?_

_Oscuro: do I? Hunh..._

_Felix: something wrong?_

_Oscuro: not at all. Where's the team?_

_Felix: they said they were gonna tour around a bit, they just went to the girl's place to invite them._

_Oscuro: and well this one I can understand, not keeping with the crowd but what about you?_

_Felix shrugged smiling off-handedly._

_Felix: what about you?_

_Oscuro: nothing much. _

_Kai: ..._

_Oscuro, sensing: what~?_

_Kai: that's quite a complex and stressed face for someone with no worries._

_Oscuro: hunh?_

_Felix: true. You don't exactly look as if you're yourself tonight. Are you thinking about the Satan souls as well? _

_Oscuro: pass. I don't have any interest in those idiots._

_Kai: yeah. That's a lie._

_Oscuro: excuse me?_

_Kai: you say you're not interested but it's clear that you're lying._

_Oscuro: and what makes you say that?_

_Kai: More like you're actually the one who's the most agitated one here. Oscuro exactly how long do you think you've been in the team and I haven't managed to peel off that mask. I think I've said it one too many times but you're seriously nothing more than an open book just waiting to be read._

_Light stifled his laugh and looked away shaking._

_?!_

_Oscuro: ..._

_Kai: ! Oh wow I was right then._

_Oscuro: like hell you were. And I've also told you one too many times that you're dead wrong._

_And he had walked away..._

Kai and Felix's flashback moved further on:

_A chuckle made the two boys turn around to see Neji and Sora._

_Sora: well now. I haven't seen that kinda reaction in a really long time now._

_Neji: that's cuz he has learned the art of do-not-hide-anything-from-his-big-brother._

_Neji: but that was a treat so I'll let you know one good thing, you're right about him being an open book. But I never expected anyone besides myself to be able to read him like that cuz it's always been like that._

_Kai: why is he trying so hard to deny it?_

_Neji smiled: hmmm? _

_..._

The next morning they saw the match between the Rockin Raiders and The Battalions where the Rockin Raiders had easily beaten the Battalions and on the screen afterwards the two teams that had to battle against one another. The destroy 6 and the blade breakers.

Jonas smiled: go easy on us yeah?

Tyson laughed: don't kid yourself.

Temari: good luck you guys.

Max: thanks.

...

At the stadium...

The crowd cheered itself hoarse as Max and Alzack stood facing each other.

A.j.: max is the dude with the iron wall defense in the team. He believes in the saying a good defense is the best offense. And he has proven it oh so many times. This dude knows how to rock it with those waves and his bit beast and all time partner Driceal.

Brad: well Alzack, the youngest of the boy band, by the way who have already captivated all the hearts of the girls by the sound of it, is a spunky and up-beat guy who has some amazing skill that can make him a formidable foe to those who underestimate his tininess. Him alongside his Shiroi kiba (white fang).

Max: Let's go Al~!

Alzack spun his launcher and smiled: yea man~!

At the same time they launched their bey blades which knocked each other back and sent them crashing back into the dish. Both beys banged against each other, curving and slashing at each other. It went on for quite awhile, both were pretty equally matched for the last few minutes.

Alzack pulled back smiling: not bad max.

Max: you too Al. but I think it's time we got a little serious. Don't you agree?

Alzack: totally. Bring it on.

Max: let's go Driceal~!

_**DRICEAL'S ENTRY:**_

_**WATER ENVELOPES THE BOY AS HE SMILES, WAVES SPLASH ABOUT AS THE SILHOUTTE OF THE BOY SEEMS O BE GLIDING AMONG THE WAVES AND BEHIND IT A DARKER SHADED BEAST FOLLOWED IT. THE BOY LOOKS BACK STILL SMILING AND THE BEAST WITH A SUDDEN ROAR ERUPTS FROM WITHIN THE WAVES AND CLAWS THROUGH THEM SENDING THEM FAR APART.**_

Driceal bellowed once again.

Max: go~~~!

Driceal rammed Alzack's Shiroi Kiba high in the air.

Alzack smirked: oh is that so? Or...

Shiroi kiba curved and spun and twisted as it rammed Driceal into another corner almost having it spin stadium out.

Max: Driceal hang in there.

He looked at Alzack who shrugged and stuck his tongue out in a teasing manner.

Alzack, smirking (a close up on the silhouette of his smile):

_Me ni wa me o *an eye for an eye*_

_Ha ni wa ha o *a tooth for a tooth*_

_Soshite taoreta tame kono hanketsu *and the judgment of light for the fallen..._

_**SHIROI KIBA~!**_

_**SHIROI KIB'A ENTRANCE:**_

_**THE BOY LAUGHS MUTELY AND LEAPS BACK, ON THE FLOOR SPINS AND BACK FLIPS, AS HE SLOWLY FALLS TO HIS FEET, HE DISAPPEARS AS A FLASH OF GREEN APPEARS AND RIPS THE IMAGES AS ONE WOULD DO TO A PIECE OF PAPER, THEY ARE BLOWN ABOUT HERE AND THERE AS SOMETHING DASHES FROM HERE AND THERE FLIPPING AND TWISTING ABOUT AS IT FINALLY LOOKS FORWARD AND RUNS. IT LOOKS SOMETHING BETWEEN A PANTHER AND A CHEETAH WITH A LONG TAIL ITS END HAVING THE FROM OF THE TOP OF A TRIDENT, AND ALL FOUR CLAWS AS IF THEY WERE MADE FROM SOME MECHANISM AS TWO LONG TUBES PROTRUDE FROM ITS BODY IN A CURVE AND A GLOWING LIQUID CAN BE SEEN...**_

D.J.: and Shiroi kiba has also entered the stadium and looks like he means serious business.

Tristan: E e jigoku! *hell yeah*

Kaito: anata wa kono daijobuda! *you got this alright!*

Daniels: sore o yusuru! *rock it!*

Pain: mokuhyo ni mukatte susumu! *go for it!*

Jonas: atta no shonen! *atta boy*

Tyson: you can do it Max. No pressure!

Max nodded back smiling and forced his concentration, but it wasn't that easy since Alzack had just an easy going vibe about him. Everything, his smile, his way of launching even his way of standing. It just pulled in the other person into feeling the same way he did. Even now he was cheerfully and hyperactively waving to his team mates.

Alzack looked back and saw Max's serious face and chuckled.

!

Alzack: aha- no man I don't mean any ill will it's just that, that serious face you're making it made me forget that you're actually into this battle with all your heart.

Max: and you're not?

Alzack: not really. No offense I know that you're an awesome blader and all but I just don't see a reason to force all my energy out in one battle, it's not all on you, you do know that right?

Max smiled: I'm fully aware of that but that doesn't mean that is should take advantage of it and slack off thinking that it'll be alright since the others are here. I gotta play my part as well.

Alzack: ...hunh... oh well...if that's how you want it. Shiroi kiba? How about you give them what they want hunh?

Shiroi kiba growled and leaped forward and right on top of Driceal shoving him back and having him crash to the ground roaring leaving them stunned.

Max: that speed...!

Rick: oh man... when the hell did he get all the way over there in just a split second?

Neo: Shiroi kiba...

Eric: ...! masaka... (you can't be serious)

Michael: Eric? What's up dude?

Eric: ...

...

Ookami smirked: Shiroi kiba huh...heh

Shiroi kiba yowled again and slashed Driceal; the huge turtle took a couple of steps backwards then rammed its head into the other bit-beast. Shiroi kiba leaped back gracefully and flicked its tail with something that looked like an intimidating smirk on its face.

Max clenched his teeth and thought "_Damn it these two aren't just flashy or laid back, they're good. He's keeping just the perfect distance from Driceal so he won't take any sort of critical damage...what should I do here?"_

Kai: what is Max doing? He doesn't have time to wait and think out a strategy.

Kenny: it can't be helped Kai we have no data on these guys... they rarely bey blade in tournaments or such and even that's not enough to gain enough knowledge.

Tyson: that maybe so Kenny but still, Max should've been able to realize by now, that speed, it's almost as if it were...

Dizzie: the speed of light...? That can be taken into account here.

Alzack: hoshi no hikari no sokudo (star light velocity).

Shiroi kiba blurred into a white form and suddenly disappeared. A couple of minutes wait and Driceal was suddenly being rammed from different directions time after time and he didn't seem to have the time to recover and think straight.

Max: Driceal!

Alzack smiled.

D.J.: hey hey hey now what the heck is going on?!

Rizeler: you can see it Zeke?

Zeke: just about...

Ookami: Shiroi kiba is moving at the speed of light, we all know just how fast that is. On its own, its within a blink of an eye so if you add the amazing abilities of the speedy felines our friend here is a mix of and it's a bit-beast nonetheless, what do you think we're gonna get?

d.j.: that's amazing...

Ookami smiled: heh. It sure is. Looks like there's gonna be something to look forward to this year...

Alzack: come on Max where'd your whole speech from earlier go? I was mighty influenced, that's the only reason I brought out my bit-beast or we could've been done ages ago.

Max:... Driceal~! mizu saikuron (water cyclone)

The bit-beast roared and stood up, breathing heavily yet with loads of determination still there in his eyes. He began to spin slowly, swaying his huge arms. The spinning grew slightly faster as waves erupted from everywhere. Until there was a sky high cyclone spraying water everywhere and from within Driceal's roar was amplified and had a hollow effect to it.

Alzack: hunh...

Shiroi kiba crouched there flicking its tail from here and there, like a curious cat, tilting its head and twitching it ears, waiting to strike.

Alzack: stay Shiroi kiba, not yet...

Max: ATTACK~!

The cyclone grew larger and began to drag in Shiroi kiba while small whip like substance lashed at it. The cat beast winced and growled yet kept its posture forcing itself to stay in its position.

Alzack: ...

D.J.: OOHHH~! MAX HAS TAKEN ON THE OFFENSIVE MODE! AND LOKS LIKE ITS WORKING! WHAT WILL ALZACK DO NOW?

Alzack sighed and looked up at Max: you're cruel man; you know cats don't like water.

Max: no mercy dude. Sorry but I don't intend to lose here.

Alzack: hunh? Ah no I didn't mean about my Shiroi kiba. I meant you're too cruel on Driceal...

Max: ?!

Alzack: hey if you tempt and keep irking something or someone, they're bound to act in a pretty unpredictable manner. And in Shiroi kiba's case? Weee~~ll...

Alzack looked up and both the boys saw shiroi kiba baring its teeth and arching its back, gleaming green eyes flashing dangerously, hissing and clawing at the water lashes as they struck at it.

Alzack: sorry Maxy but I just can't have you teasing my poor Shiroi kiba any more than this.

Ookami: sounds like you have a plan.

Alzack: heh. You wanna see?

He whistled and Shiroi kiba's ears perked and it looked up and back at its human partner.

Alzack: Shiroi kiba...Furasshu sutoraiki (flash strike)

Shiroi kiba leaped forward with its amazing speed and ran straight towards the water cyclone, it got to it and began running upwards using it as a support.

D.J.: wha?!

Ookami slowly smiled.

Shiroi kiba leaped from the edge high in the air and twisted, arching itself backwards, the tip of its tail glowed and sparked. Shiroi kiba suddenly dropped forward and straight into the eye of the cyclone where Driceal caught sight of it and glared.

Alzack: hoshi no hikari no sokudo (star light velocity).

The cat hybrid bit-beast disappeared and from everywhere swiftly the cyclone was being slashed at until the whole thing suddenly broke apart. Driceal stood there astounded for a split second then regaining its composure it swung its fist forward but to no avail as Shiroi kiba had already leaped onto its chest swaying its tail playfully and slowly then it struck and sent Driceal crashing down heavily with a resounding crash.

Max dropped to his knees as he saw his bey motionless: ah...

Tyson: MAX!

He ran walked quickly to his friend's side with Daichi and Kenny.

Ray: oh man...

Kai: tch!

Felix smiled warningly: now now.

Kai looked at his friend and looked away as Ray and Felix walked over to the rest of the group.

D.J.: and there you have it! The first match of the second battle goes to Alzack of the Destroy ~~!

Alzack winked and v-signed at the crowd: HIE~!

There was an eruption from all the girls as Alzack kept smiling and waving cheerfully.

Jonas crept behind his friend and put him in a headlock: yoi~~ you've showed off enough little man now calm down.

Alzack laughed as Tristan ruffled his friends head.

Alzack: Max?

Max had walked over to him with an extended hand.

Max: you got me this time Al.

Alzack took his hand smiling: yeup. But hey this isn't the end right?

Max: yeah. You up for a re match one day?

Alzack: !... *smile* totally!

He put swung his shoulder over Max and both waved at the cheering crowd.

Jonas chuckled: well that's one battle down and a few more to go. Who's next?

Tyson: me.

D.J.: and we have Tyson from the blade breakers VS. ?

Daniels: I'll give a wing at it.

Tyson: alright!

D.J.: and its Daniels from destroy 6! Oh~! I am looking forward to this battle!

The two teens looked at each other and smiled. This was going to be a very interesting match.

Julia was looking around.

Raol: what's up sis?

Julia: hmmm?! oh its nothing, I was just wondering where Oscuro is. It doesn't seem right for him not to be there for his team mates.

Raol looking about: true about that.

Romero, who had gone out for a few minutes returned to them: oh them? I saw Oscuro walk away right after Alzack and Max had launched their beys. I overheard something quite interesting from him as he walked with Trinity and a boy whose name seemed to be Raven?

Julia and Raol: ?

Romero rubbed his face with a concerned look: something about him not having any reason to sit in bey battles with the outcome already obvious. It was a complete waste of his time...

Julia: what the...

Romero: and his friends just shrugged and smiled agreeing with his and all walked out.

Raol: what's up with that? Isn't this his own team he's talking about? How could he say something like that?

Romero: who knows?

Raven sipping his latte: Oscuro...

Oscuro: hmmm?

Raven: you purposely said that aloud didn't you?

Oscuro: ?

Trinity: drop the act. You let Romero hear that part about you not interested in battles with the obvious outcome.

Oscuro: ... oh. That... you're point?

Mai: oooohhh~ that tone in your voice. whatcha up to D'greyar?

Oscuro: hmmm... nothing much. I just don't wanna be huddled in with that ridiculously huge all smiles group. I have my own way of doing things and they'll just get in the way. Things will be much easier with them all staying out of my way.

Lee-Lee standing up: so we all done here?

Everyone stood up.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER: 10**_

Tyson's and Daniels's battle had been going on for quite some time now and neither side were giving in. clashing and screeching against one another, both bladers were giving one hell of a time to each other and looked like they were immensely enjoying it.

Tyson: not bad Daniels. Not bad at all.

Daniels shrugged smiling: not bad yourself Tyson, I guess I should expect so from the defending champion?

Tyson smiled: heh. But well this isn't all that I've got!

Austin whined: and talking and their talking and talking and talking and so much talking...get it over with already!

Craig: seriously I agree, I mean Toshiro's falling asleep on my shoulder here.

Jonathan laughed: well Zeke has been asleep for quite a while now.

Byron: this is so boring.

Shin: agreed.

Rizeler: so? Let's go already. It's not like being here is mandatory. Ikimashou *let's go*.

The eight boys got up and walked away from the bleachers.

...

Daniels and Tyson weren't giving even an edge to one another and their team mates were cheering them on.

Tyson: alright how about we get things serious? Dragoon!

Daniels: Tamashi no safa! *soul surfer*

_**DRAGOON'S ENTRANCE:**_

_**SEVERAL CYCLONES COME AND MERGE INTO ONE HUGE CYCLONE; FROM WITHIN YOU CAN SEE A BOY SMILING WITH ARMS OUTSPRED AND CURVE ABOUT. THE WIND CUTTING THROUGH EVERYTHING AND MAKING EVERYTHING SOAR THROUGH THE SKY. THE WIND GROWS STRONGER AND STRONGER SPIRALING EVERYWHERE. FROM A DISTANCE A FIGURE CAN BE SEEN TWISTING IN THE HURRICANE AND GALES. A LONG DRAGON CURVING AND TURNING EVERYTHING INTO SHREDS AS IT SOARS BY. SPINNING AROUND THE BOY IT TAKES A DIVE AND ZOOMS FORWARD.**_

Dragoon roared loudly swinging its huge claws.

Tyson: alright!

_**TAMASHI NO SAFA'S ENTRANCE:**_

_**THE BOY SMILED LIGHT HEARTEDLY RIGHT WHEN HE WAS SUBMERGED INOT THE DEEP BLUE. HE LOOKS ABOUT BUBBLES FORMING EVERY TIME HE MOVES, IN THE DARKER PART SOMETHING KEEPS RUSHIN PAST HIM. THE BOY FINALLY HAS EYE CONTACT WITH A GLEAMING BLUE SLIT WITH THE BODY RUSHING FORWARD CAUSING A RUSH OF WAVES. ON THE SURFACE OF THE HUGE WAVES THE BOY IS LAUGHING AS HE GLIDES ON TOP OF A BLACK AND BLUE TIGER THAT HAS SEVERAL SCARS RUNNIGN ACROSS ITS BODY AND WHITE UNKNOWN CHARACTERS WRITTEN ON IT, GLEAMING DARKLY SHADED CLAWS RIPPED THROUGH THE WATER. THE WAVES CRASH DWON ON THEM...**_

Tamashi no safa glared at dragoon who looked back just as fiercely.

Daniels: time to rock it pal.

Tamashi no safa snapped its jaws and growled and leaped forward baring its fangs and slashing its claws. Dragoon avoided the attack and then was forced to keep dodging the onslaught brought in by Tamashi no safa. The tiger was agile and flexible and fast. Dragoon wasn't at a complete disadvantage as he could twist and turn and he also had intimidating looking claws. So both beasts were having an equal go at each other. They attacked and blocked for a while. The crowd cheered both the guys on loudly and Daniels and Tyson just as enthusiastically went at each other.

Daniels: that's right.

Tyson: come on!

Daniels: Tamashi no safa~ buru kurasshu (blue crush)!

The tiger submerged into a huge wave that came crashing down and it glowed as it slowly disappeared growling, tailing twitching mischievously.

Tyson: Dragoon~! kaze no karitori (wind reaper)!

Two huge cyclones swept everything here and there as the dragoon disappeared within the two colliding storm bringers.

Ookami: ho~? Looks like these guys are ready to finish this finally.

Tyson: you got that right. Come on dragoon! Let's give our all in this attack!

Daniels: ...

Kaito: hmmmm? The kaze no karitori looks pretty impressive in comparison to the buru kurasshu...

Alzack: but appearances aren't everything... even though it may look plain, burru kurasshu's affect is like that of a something from a huge height crashing into the water. The impact is that of a concrete wall. Everything breaks into small pieces. But instead of the body hitting the water...

Pain: it's the wave crashing over the body, breaking it and sweeping it away with the tide.

Daniels: so let's get this show over with yeah?

Tyson: you just read my mind. Totally.

Both of them: ATTACK~!

And attacked they did. A huge collision occurred and dust went everywhere but the bit beasts were apparently far from done as they shot upwards and time after time they banged into each other and attacked each other with everything they had. Dragoon and Tamashi no Safa weren't holding back. Where one went the other was sure to follow, if one were to attack the other would be sure to fend it off with all. At the end of it both bit-beasts with their partners looked tired.

Kaito: wow.

Kai: ...

Max: this has been going on for a long time hasn't it?

Pain: to think Daniels were to drag this out for so long.

Ray: but you know...

Tristan: those guys look like they're having a lot of fun.

Both teams smiled as the boys from were panting slightly but smiling none the less.

Daniels: whoo~! Tyson you are something alright. Guess that title's not for nothing hunh?

Tyson: hehe Daniels I'll throw that compliment right back, man this is awesome but

Daniels: all good things must come to an end?

Tyson: exactly. Sad but true.

Both of them: GO~!

A final explosion and both beys went flying from inside the dish falling behind their partners motionless.

Ookami: ...!

!

D.J.: ohhhh!

The whole stadium erupted in cheers.

D.J.: a tie! After all the amazing performance and battle the both Tyson and Daniels gave us it ended in a tie. And from the sound of the cheers, the battle was a blast for each and every last of the spectators.

Ray: whoa...

Ookami: that was one hell of an interestin battle you two had goin on mates. You really sparked up the bey blading spirit and that's what's the most important thing while bey blading itself I can say that much.

...

Austin: what the...? That Tyson's really weak...now I really don't wanna battle him.

Jonathan: I share the same feelings about that Max. Rizler~

Rizeler: ... don't worry, I had no intentions of having you guys waste any energy on either of them. These guys are worthless if they haven't been able to wake up their bit-beasts like Drixilium. Our target hasn't changed until something different occurs.

Shin: at the rate their going? It's not gonna be possible.

Byron: hunh...i'm sorry how did they end up with them again?

Toshiro: that is the question isn't it?

Craig: if you ask me I think those guys were really just too impatient and desperate to have them as partners, at least Drixilium and Dreltraz have good partners.

...

Daniels: hunh.

Tyson: oh man.

He looked back at Daniels who didn't look as if this affected him at all but both boys knew that the other was feeling just as thrilled and happy in the bey battle like the other was. Grinning, both boys clasped each other's hands as the crowd cheered.

D.J.: the blade breakers with one loss and one tie, the destroy six with one win and one tie. Our band boy seems to have put themselves in the lead. Will the blade breakers make a comeback? Or will the destroy 6 take it all.

Kai: Oscuro...

Oscuro walked past him smirking: aye captain.

He gave his violin to Hilary and stepped up to the dish.

D.J.: oooh!

Ookami: well now.

D.J.: the blade breakers seemed to have put in their trump card out in the third round. Looks like they have no intentions of kidding around.

Tyson thumped Oscuro on the back: take'em down bud.

Oscuro touched his cap: done.

Kaito walked up: hiya mate.

Oscuro smiled and nodded.

Brad: oho and from the destroy 6 is the one and only Kaito. He is the hot shot of the team. He's called a real softy by his gang but he's also known to be a complete opposite in a battle, fiery and fierce he and his Wolveroid have burned down their opponents and left them in the dust. How well will they do against the "darkness" itself? Let's see~!

A.J.: aaaand Oscuro from the blade breakers, like brad just said he and his Drixilium are the darkness itself. Nothing has seemed to ever have fazed these two and they have literally destroyed all in their path with their cool and silent attack. Let's see what he has to show us this year.

D.J.: and now let's check the dish shall we?

The dish came out, it had a ring of fire around it and flames spurted from two ejected small hoses after a certain period of time.

Ookami: hunh. A fire stadium. Looks like

D.J.: it's called the blaze stadium and as you can see, and well feel, that it's not gonna be a joke to make a mistake here. One wrong move and your bey will be nothing more than a smoldering crisp. So? Bladers are you ready?

Kaito's like all his team mates, launcher was in the same of gun, which he adjusted his bey in. Oscuro put on his black glove like launcher and twisted his hand over the left side of his face, curving his fingers around the bey blade.

D.j and Ookami smiled and started the countdown.

Ookami: 3...

D.j: 2...

Both bladers' teams: 1...!

Both the boys: LET IT RIIIP~!

Kaito pulled the trigger and in a burst of flame the bey spun out of its launcher, the force causing Kaito to be pushed back. Oscuro snapped his arm down strongly, bending downwards, his hand twisting and the bey blade zooming out of the launcher, leaving him in a stance which looked like a twisted bow.

Both beys landed on their ends and immediately started their battle. Wolveroid and Drixilium, both could be heard howling faintly in a distance as they attacked and attacked each other again and again. The crowd began to cheer loudly, as before, shaking the walls of the stadium.

Wolveroid and Kaito were head strong and straight forward but with a playful touch to it. Oscuro and Drixilium on the other hand were silent as the shadows and flexible in avoiding any huge impact. Throughout both teams could feel the huge aura emitted by their bladers.

Jonas smiled: come on Kaito.

Light: atta boy Oscuro. That's the way.

Oscuro twisted his hand and stepped back then plunged forward. Drixilium curved about Wolveroid and pulled back, stopped against a burning pillar and revved up some speed hen crashed into Wolveroid taking the fire wolf speeding into a side of the dish and kept attacking it not giving Wolveroid to defend himself. Again and again the attack repeated itself.

Kaito whistled: Wolveroid~

Wolveroid immediately fended off Drixilium in a sudden burst of fire and leapt into one of the fire streams.

Drixilium pulled back to Oscuro's side and emitted a black smoke like substance.

D.J.: and lookie here at what Kaito's upto? Whadaya think Ookami?

Ookami, smirking in Oscuro's direction, said: well I dunno mate all I can say is that the hot-shot's using his brain just right.

Kei chuckled lightly while the others couldn't hold back smiles of their own.

Kai: ?! Oscuro!

Felix: look out!

Oscuro had Drixilium dodge two spears of flame just in time as they burned down the ground. Spears and balls of fire came after one another seconds after seconds without stopping causing the dark king to zoom everywhere to safety.

Ookami: told ya~!

d.j.: amazing. Kaito really is using everything to his advantage and I gotta say there couldn't be a bigger advantage to one blader than this. Not only his bey element but even the surrounding is to his side. And here we see Drixilium dodging after dodging, maybe Wolveroid is having pay back if not completely but pay back nonetheless for not too welcoming ramming Drixilium gave him just a couple of seconds ago.

Kaito chuckled: maybe.

Oscuro: ...

Quickly making a turn Drixilium skidded to a halt and actually took one of the attacks from Wolveroid.

Tyson: !

Alzack: uhhhh...wha~t?

Pain: what's the dude doing?

Kai:?

Felix: hunh?

Light smirked slightly: I think we should at this point already learn to have trusted Oscuro in what he's doing. Remember? Bey blading is the dude's life. Like the rest of us. He practically has lived, breathed and so on in bey blading.

Hilary looked at Light, he looked as if he didn't think for Oscuro to ever be in the wrong, and whether in bey blading or any other thing, it was like he didn't believe that the mysterious child hood friend was just...well she couldn't exactly get the right words for it. Is this what being child hood best friends meant? Or was this just like this between Light and Oscuro. She had never ever seen or heard them go against each other.

Light caught her stare: hmmm? *smiling* what's up princess?

Hilary: hnn?! Oh nothing I just thought that you have quite the faith in Oscuro...

Light: ...heh... yeah I do... there's nothing else left to have...

Again and again after that, Drixilium without even a slight bit hesitation took on the scorching attacks but didn't flinch. While Oscuro just stood there rocking his foot back and forth as his bey took on damage.

Ookami and Light caught each others look and slightly smirked and shrugged.

Shin: well well

Rizeler grinned widely: now this person has never ceased to entertain me...

The gang smiled and laughed.

Trinity sighed and smirked slightly and far some way in the crowd Raven and his girls looked on cheering as the boy looked on at the black bey smiling.

Kaito: okay now you're making me feel like Shin I'm sorry to say. Come on man.

Oscuro just slightly smirked: no need to feel that way since the ending isn't gonna be anything close to that.

Kaito: oh? Well true I wouldn't want anything ending up like that but... Wolveroid!

_**WOLVEROID'S ENTRANCE:**_

_**A LONG HOWL AS A FIERY WOLF FORM EMERGES THEN DISAPPEARS IN A BURST OF FLAMES AS THE BOY, SMILING, IS SEEN BEING ENGULFED IN THOSE VERY FLAMES. THE GREEN EYES FLASH AND TURNED SHARPER AND GLINT FIERCELY IN THE FLMAES, THE SMILE TURNS INTO A DEADLY JAW, (SIDE WAYS IMAGE), THE BOY BENDS FORWARD AND LOWERS, ANOTHER BURST FO FLAME AND PAWS CLAWS AND A TAIL BURST THROUGH AS HOLWING AND GROWLING ECHO. THE HALF WOLF-HALF BOY TWIST IN THE FLAMES AS IF TRYIING TO BREAK FREE FROM WHATEVER IS KEEPING IT BACK. FINALLY BREAKING FREE IT TAKES IN ALL THE FLAMES AND WITH A FINAL JUMP AND RESOUNDING EXPLOSION APPEARS BEFORE THE AUDIENCE...**_

Wolveroid stood there looking down at Oscuro and his bey growling menacingly.

Oscuro pulled back and suddenly plunged forward again and Drixilium howling flew towards the flaming attacks and a smoky face of a wolf appeared which appeared to be growling and then disappeared. Behind Oscuro the shadow turned around and waved at Kaito grinning evilly. Kaito unconsciously took a step back feeling something cold grasp his heart.

Jonas: ...? Kaito?

Pain got up: something's not right with him...

His eyes had gotten dull and lifeless as Drixilium reached the fiery wolf that was spinning swiftly almost visible.

Oscuro smiling swept out his arm, a gesture of welcoming: Dākusaido ni suteppuōbā (step over to the dark side).

As the dark wolf got closer everything around them seemed to darken and Kaito kept getting that sinking feeling... (Back ground music: falling into the black by skillet). The crowd looked around as they were also sucked into the darkness and some screamed as they disappeared within the darkness. When Kaito finally came to it was as if they were floating in empty space and everywhere you could hear screams of different kinds from afar.

Oscuro: to bo e (howl) Drixilium.

A dark growly chuckling echoed as Oscuro stepped back, still with that shady smile, into the darkness.

_**DRIXILIUM'S ENTRANCE:**_

_**A FULL MOON SHINIG DOWN ON A THE BOY AS HE STANDS ON THE SURFACE OF A LAKE, WIND RUSTLING THE LEAVES, AS SOMETHING RUSHES PAST ABOUT HIM. THE BOY THEN JUMPS AND FLIPS BACK TWICE STEPPING BACK ON THE SURFACE WITH A SPIN. WITH THE SPIN THE WATER RUSHES ABOUT HIM ENCIRCLING. AS THE WATER RELAXES INSTEAD OF THE BOY THE BLACK WOLF APPEARS WITH ITS BLACK ARMOR, TWELVE TAILS AND BLACK FEATHERS FLOATING IN THE AIR WHICH HAVE SPRUNG FREE FROM ITS WINGS. THE WOLF HOWLS AND LOOK DOWN AT ITS REFLECTION. THE BOY LOOKING UP, ARMS CROSSED, AND GESTURES WITH HIS HAND FOR THE WOLF TO GO AS HE TURNS AWAY THE SAME MOMENT THE WOLF RUSHES FORWARD CREATING RIPPLES IN THE WATER...**_

Drixilium stepped up and roared howling. It resounded everywhere. Wolveroid took a couple of steps back. But glaring on nonetheless. Drixilium grinned.

_**WELL WELL WELL YOU AT LEAST GET POINTS FOR STANDING YOUR GROUND.**_

Oscuro chuckled Drix~ how about we get done with this and end with it yeah? We shouldn't hold back the others who want their turns.

Drixilium: _**HMPH...NOTHING BUT OBSTACLES...I REALLY CAN NOT UNFATHOM WHY YOU STILL REMAIN WITH THEM...**_

Oscuro: how about we leave that aside for now. Do it.

Drixilium: _**AS YOU WISH...**_

Drixilium turned around and smirked at Wolveroid before blending in with the darkness. Wolveroid and Kaito looked about, trying to decipher where they might be attacked. Oscuro, arm extended, snapped his fingers and Wolveroid was sent flying backwards as something hit him in the face. But before it could crash it as attacked from the back and sent forward, then from the left, right, diagonal, from every direction. It roared in pain as it was crushed downwards.

Kaito: Wolveroid-

Oscuro: I don't think so!

He flipped his arm upwards and swiped it as if slashing something. Kaito was pulled back by something and he looked to see that the darkness was crawling on him, holding him down and tugging at him. Kaito tried to pull free but the more he tried the wildly the darkness crawled up to him and tugged him deeper. In the end it was as if he was imprisoned in thick black thorn vines. Oscuro, tilting his cap downwards smirked as Drixilium's voice echoed.

Drixilium: _**WELCOME TO MY WORLD BOY... (CHUCKLE)**_

Kaito, struggling: Wolveroid... Kogi no arashi... (fire storm).

The fire wolf that was whimpering and couldn't stand its eyes suddenly burned bright as it growled and struggled back to its feet. As it did it burst into a fireball and howled and growled in every direction.

Oscuro: heeeee~?

Drixilium looked from afar equally amused as his partner. Inside of Oscuro's head the a black silhouette of a wolf behind a heavily chained cage, slightly chuckled alongside the shadow behind Oscuro, who was peeking over the boy's shoulder curiously, its red eyes gleaming and a wide grin spread across its face.

Wolveroid burned brighter and brighter, the flames from its body fell everywhere and burned everything, slowly the whole of dark space had been lit by the flames.

Oscuro softly: too...damn... bright...

Drixilium's invisible silhouette appeared behind Oscuro and looked at him inquisitively.

Drixilium: _**SO WHAT NOW OSCURO... IT IS NOT AS IF I'M FOND OF THIS MOMENT EITHER... **_

Oscuro still speaking softly: ... just stay low for now... we'll deal with it just yet... after all our guests have over stayed their visit.

Drixilium nodded and disappeared again. Wolveroid seemed to grow bigger and bigger as the flames got brighter and spread about more. The vines holding onto Kaito shrunk back into the space, the boy smiled.

Kaito: good work Wolveroid. Now then, how about we pay back our friends here?

The two looked at Oscuro and Drixilium who walked up next to him. Oscuro and Drixilium looked at each other and the boy nodded, Drixilium taking the hint began to walk towards them.

Kaito: go~

Wolveroid also walked then sped up his pace, turning it into a run then finally speeding up leaped right at Drixilium. as he did all the fire about them pulled itself around Wolveroid and engulfed him as he came in contact with the dark wolf.

Oscuro: Drixilium... To bo e... (Howl...)

Drixilium hunched himself back a bit, emitting a growl in his throat, fangs bared and snarling, then suddenly straightening himself he suddenly let out a huge resounding and ear splitting long roaring howl, a black aura burst out of the wolf as it did so and spread everywhere. The blazing wolf skidded, crashing on its front paws as it tried to stop himself. The flames disappeared and Wolveroid crouched back on its hind quarters as its ears lowered, scared.

Kaito: !

Oscuro: ...to bo e... yami no to bo e (howl... howl of darkness).

The black space suddenly cracked about them and shattered like a glass breaking. The stadium re-appeared, with everyone alongside it.

Tyson: damn... so those are some of his new moves...

Max: ...wow... I know I should be used to this already but seriously every time I really wanna know where's this guys limit...?

d.j.: uhhhh

Ookami smirking at Oscuro: you're limit is within yourself. The moment you think that that's gonna be all you can do, that's all that you will be capable of doing... but let's say you take that part and lock it away...what do you think would happen?

Raven: heh. This guy, it's not like he locked away that part... but it's like he never even gave that thought a second but just kept pushing and moved forward, and it's thanks to that that he has _that certain thing _that some very strong bladers have to train for to achieve it.

Lee-lee: wow our boy has no bounds!

Rizeler gritted his teeth and excitedly grinned at the screen where the camera zoomed in at Oscuro and Drixilium.

Rizeler: heh...

His team looked at each other and nodded as the same thought was running through their heads. Their team leader just couldn't wait.

Kaito: Wolveroid...?

Wolveroid was now hesitating to think of what to do next. He was standing his ground but it could be seen that he was shaken and so was Kaito. How did a howl take away his attack just like that?

Oscuro: he said so didn't he?

?!

Oscuro: that was Drixilium's world... thanks to that I can and he can bend the laws of physics at our whim, bend the very law of nature and whatever that is supposed to make sense. In that world things that don't make any sense become real, things that do make sense are subjugated to our desires. That's why I used "yami no to bo e" there as it's more effective. The opponent has no way out of it. only a one way street into the depths of hell itself.

Ookami: there you have it. It's like a darker version of wonder land.

The crowd cheered.

D.J. smiling as he understood: but... Wolveroid and Kaito are still in the game. They still have that chance of turning the tables?

Oscuro, pulling his hat downwards, with the other hand gestured to Kaito to bring it on with a smirk. Ookami and Light bit back a laugh, really Oscuro always had been way too cheeky at times. As far as the two boys remembered their friend, Oscuro had never faltered but had actually looked forward for the opponent to get back on his/her feet and try to turn things in their favor.

Light: come on Oscuro...

Trinity scoffed with an arched brow: really... you haven't changed a bit...*smiled softly*

Alice: oh right you and Oscuro and Light are in the same college aren't you? You've known him for a long time as well.

Trinity: mhm...

Oscuro: well it doesn't look as if Wolveroid wants to attack so I guess... Drixilium *snapping his fingers*

Drixilium arched then pounced.

Kaito: Wolveroid! Snap out of it! Come on!

Wolveroid stepped forward but then crouched back as Drixilium caught him in his jaws and sent him crashing to the floor. With another swipe of the claw Wolveroid disappeared as the bey was sent flying into the wall past the Destroy 6's bench. Blue in the face the five boys jerkily turned around with shocked smiles as sweat drops appeared on all of their sides. Kaito was looking just like them; he flopped down on the floor and sighed heavily. He laughed slightly and looked up at Oscuro who was smiling up at his brother who was laughing and cheering alongside his friends. Drixilium howled one last time and disappeared as the black bey sped into Oscuro's hand, spinning for a while then finally settling down.

Ookami: well played out...

d.j.: a~nd! There you have the blade breakers first victory, with the blade breakers evening the field with the destroy 6. Both teams having one win, one loss and one tie. Give it up or both the teams' bladers. Oscuro and Kaito thanks a lot for showing us such an epic bey blade battle. Man that was intense.

The crowd had cheered itself hoarse already but continued to cheer on nonetheless. Oscuro and Kaito shook hands and went back to their respective teams. Jonas and his team hung their shoulders around their friend laughing as Kaito looked at his bey pulled out by Alzack, who had to have help from Daniels pulling him as well. Tyson, Daichi and max had leaped onto Oscuro and were suffocating him with their weight and bone crushing bear hugs while the older boys smiled.

Light smiling worriedly now: ummm Ty? You guys might wanna let go...

Oscuro was turning an interesting shade of blue, began choking a little, and then suddenly dropped his head.

!

Light: okay! Now seriously let go! Oi Oscuro!

Hilary: waaah! You guys don't kill him!

Tyson: hunh?!

Daichi shaking Oscuro: oi wake up, don't you die! We still have so many matches left to go!

Felix: that's what you're worried about?!

Ray: hey!

Dizzie: isn't it already a little too late?

Kenny: dizzie!

Kai looked on at his team mates and sighed shaking his head, as Light and Felix finally managed to take Oscuro away from Daichi and help him to the bench.

Kai: what a joke...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter: 11

d.j.: Alrighty then what do you guys say going onto the next battle which will be a tag team battle between Tristan and Pain's team against Light and Felix's duo.

Light and Felix bumped the back of their fists while Pain and Tristan were spoken a final few words by Jonas. Then Jonas got up and left the benches.

Ray: ? What's he doing? He just walked off like that...and what a smirk...

Oscuro smirked: you were insulted Kai.

Kai: ...

Pain and Tristan smiling and waving stepped up.

Brad: alright~ we have Daniels' big brother Pain~! He is the muscles yet Jonas says he is also the wisest one of the team mates and he has known to be able to take out his opponents with the most surprising moves and holes he can find. The destroy 6 have always played solo mostly so let's see what he and his bit-beast, Akuma Rokka (Satan rocker) will do side by side with his rapping partner, Tristan~!

Pain and Tristan hung their shoulders around each other and bumped their heads, smiling up at the girls who screamed louder.

a.j.: Tristan is the silent and the cool type member of the team. He is straight forward and fearsome in his bey blading and doesn't think twice before inflicting any attack any way even if it inflicts damage to himself. He's the type to get the job done no matter. He and his bit-beast, Shinku kiru (crimson kill).

Brad: a~nd from the blade breakers we first have our one and only Li~ght! The cool play boy of the team (laughter from all the guys as Light did a bow and the girls called out his name). He is, just like the rest of the team, wrestles and power house of a blader who's amazing at deflecting others' attacks and attacking them with the very same attack adding in something of his own, harder, better faster and stronger. He and his bit-beast Dreltraz are an awesome awesome team.

A.J.: and the new member of the team, we have Felix, he has been called a smooth operator and doesn't let anything intimidate him and attacks while calculating everything with every move and always having an awesome groove to his bey style. His bey partner is Drizler~!

D.J.: alright let's get the dish out shall we?

It was a plain light blue oval based stadium with tiled pillars. It looked like it was made of glass.

Ookami: heh not bad.

Light: heee~?

Felix: wow.

Pain: ...

Tristan: ...

d.j.: bladers on your mark!

The four boys readied their launchers. Both Pain and Tristan had the same gun like launchers, back to back they stood and lowered themselves, slanting back a bit. Light's launcher was that of a chain curled around his left arm with a small dagger attached to it. Felix's launcher was metal plating which, on the snap of a finger, curved and tightened around the arm and with a flick of the wrist, stretches back then suddenly launched out the bey.

D.j and Ookami: and 3~!

Pain and Tristan: and 2~!

Light and Felix: and 1~!

Everyone: LET IT RI~~PPP!

They launched their beys; Light flicked the chain towards the stadium and then suddenly pulled it back as a white and blue bey crashed into the dish. Felix's, Pain's and Tristan's beys followed and all four beys joined up with their respective partners. After circling each other for some time, Tristan had Shinku Kiru attack as Akuma Rokka began circling around the three beys. Shiknu Kiru rammed into Dreltraz and Drizler time and time again, and both beys were rammed into the circling Akuma Rokka. So they were being attacked from both sides.

A.J.: well we were wondering how these two would do as a team and looks like Pain and Tristan are doing a pretty good job.

Kaito: that's a given.

Alzack: yeah. We are a team after all. It would be pretty stupid if we didn't know what the other one was like.

Daniels: if we had to take it pairs, then it would be definitely Alzack and I...

Kaito: me and Jonas...

Pain: and Tristan and I. the six of us have always paired up like that during concerts cuz each pair is similar to each other, if not too visibly, then even a bit is enough to keep us going.

Tristan: of course there are also times where we switch, like me and Kaito, Pain and Alzack and Jonas and Daniels and so on and so on. It keeps our Rhythm and Beat stronger than yesterday...!

He swung his fist forward as Pain curved his arm about. Shinku Kiru and Akuma Rokka both sped towards each other and rammed both Dreltraz and Drizler sending them flying high in the air.

Light and Felix pulled back, and Dreltraz and Drizler curved and rammed back inside the dish.

Ookami: ooh close call.

d.j.: really close.

Light: well I feel slightly insulted for being taken so lightly. You Felix?

Felix smiled in agreement: hmmm? I couldn't agree with you more.

Light: then how about we quit goofing around and show them what the blade breakers are made of?

Felix: let's do it~!

High-fiving each other, standing back to back they both swung out. Drizler and Dreltraz both zoomed forward and crashed into Akuma Rokka and Shinku Kiru and kept ramming into them. Screeching and clanging they didn't give room to the to the other two beys to breathe.

Tristan: well now.

Pain: looks like someone's finally getting serious~

Light: and that is something we're gonna make you regret.

Drizler and Dreltraz both came from different sides and rammed the two beys, curved about then rammed again. It was like Akuma Rokka and Shinku Kiru were both bouncing up and down due to the attacks. Again and again they attacked continuously.

Pain: okay now this is getting really annoying.

He curved his hands upwards and slammed his fists onto the ground. Akuma Rokka jumped onto Shinku Kiru and ally ooped straight into Dreltraz and sent it flying but it didn't stop there as it followed Dreltraz and crashed into it and kept ramming into it. Dreltraz taking the hint took into offense and clashed heads with Akuma Rokka.

Drizler went to help but Shinku Kiru rammed into him and kept blocking his path. Drizler then started a battle with Shinku Kiru.

Light: okay looks like team work is out of question.

Felix: looks like it.

Pain: guess then, there's only one thing to do then.

Tristan: guess so...

The four boys smirked.

Pain: Akuma Rokka...

Tristan: Shinku Kiru

Light: Dreltraz

Felix: Drizler...

All four: Let's GO~!

Bluish white, red, pure white and hazy grey light shone out of each bey.

_**AKUMA ROKKA'S ENTRANCE:**_

_**THE BOY SMIRKS SHRUGGIN AND TILTS HIS HEAD, LOOKING AWAY AS THE IMAGE CRACKS AND RUSTS. A LOW DISTANT GHOSTLY SHRIEK IS HEARD AS THE BOY STARTS TO MELT AND DROOPS, LIKE A CANDLE'S WAX. SLOWLY, SLOWLY THE FIGURE DISAPPEARS AND ONLY A PUDDLE LIES. RIPPLES SLOWLY APPEAR AS BOOMING ECHOES EVERYWHERE AND OUT OF THE RIPPLING PUDDLE A CLAW SEEMS TO SLOWLY PUSH ITS WAY UP. IT SEEMS ALMOST AS TO BE FORCING ITSELF OUT. ANOTHER CLAW COMES AFTER IT AND PULLS ITSELF OUT. IT SEEMS LIKE A GHOSTLY SUNKEN FACE WITH A HOODED CLOAK COMES OUT AND PULLS BACK SCREAMING. AND FLIES HIGH INTO THE AIR. IT FLIES ABOUT FOR A WHILE, FINALLY STOPS AND TURNS ABOUT WITH ITS GLOWING EYES AND REACHES OUT IN FRONT AND ZOOMS FORWARD...**_

_**SHINKU KIRU'S ENTRANCE:**_

_**THE BOY IS STANDING ON THE TOP OF A POLE AND LOOKS BEHIND HIM. A BLOOD RED BACK GROUND AND THE MOON DRIPPING WITH THE SAME COLOR. THE COLOUR IS REFLECTED INTO THE BOYS' EYES AS HE JUMPS FROM THE POLE AND ONTO THE GROUND. BUT INSTEAD OF THE BOY,CLOTHED IN A CRIMSON RED, NINJA, FACE COVERED AND ONLY THOSE COLORED SLITS SHOWING, IT WIELDS A BLACK KATANA WHICH HE SWINGS ABOUT AND SLASHES THROUGH EVERYTHING AND RUNS FORWARD IN HIGH SPEED DESTROYING EVERYTHING AND JUMPS...**_

_**DRIZLER'S ENTRANCE:**_

_**THE BOY SEEMS TO BE RUNNING INTO SOME DIRECTION IN AN ICY COLD ENDLESS AREA. THE COLD BREATH COMING FROM HIS MOUTH KEEPS GROWING LARGER AND LARGER UNTIL THE BOY'S SUBMERGED AND GALLOPING IS HEAR. THROUGH THE MIST YOU SEE THE BOY SUDDENLY CHANGIN FROM AS THE FORM OF A HORSE REARS UP SNORTING AND NEIGHING. IT BUSRTS THROUGH THE MIST BREAKING IT LIKE GLASS. SHARDS OF ICE FLY EBERYWHERE AS IT JUMPS AND REARS ITS THREE HEADS WHO SNORT FEROCIOUSLY, ITS GLOWING BLUES EYES FLASHING ANGRILY. AND GOES INTO A STRONG GALLOP AS IT REAHES UP FRONT...**_

_**DRELTRAZ'S ENTRANCE:**_

_**THE BOY IS SEEN STANDING IN A WHITE LIGHT, CLOTHED IN WHITE, LOOKING DOWNWARDS. FEATHERS ARE RAINING DOWN ON HIM AND GATHERING TOGETHER IN A CERTAIN OVAL SHAPE. SLOWLY THAT SHAPE SNAPS OPEN AND REVEALS AND EMERALD GREEN EYE AND IT LOOKS INTO THE EYES OF THE BOY WHP HAVE BECOME JUST LIKE IT. SOEMTHING FROM THE REST OF THE SCATTERED FEATHERS RUSHES UP INTO THE BOY AND COLLIDES WITH HIM, SUBMERGING HIM INTO A STORM OF RUSHING ANFD SLICING FEATHERS. AFTER SOME TIME A HUGE GIANT RIGHT CLAW RIPS RIGHT THROUGH THEM, THEY SCATTER AND REFORM ON THE BACK OF THE BODY SPROUTING TWO HUGE FINE WINGS, FLAPPING THEY PULL THE BODY OUT. A WHITE ARMORED KNIGHT, WITH A FACEMASK SHAPED AS A FALCON'S. HOLDING A STAFF WITH A DAGGER AT ONE END AND A LONG SWORD AT THE OTHER END. HIS RIGHT CLAW IS THE SIZE OF HIS BODY WHICH HE FLAILS ABOUT. CIRCLIGN IT ONCE MORE ABOVE HIS HEAD HE BRINGS IT DOWN RIPPING EVERYTHING AS HE FLIES FORWARD...**_

D.J.: AAAA~ND ALL FOUR BIT BEASTS HAVE ENTERED THE ARENA. THIS BATTLE COULD GO EITHER WAY FOLKS!

Light: okay. Then Dreltraz? If you could be so kind as to do the honors as to bring on some pain~?

Dreltraz flailed his staff and emitted a bellow, flapping his wings and taking to the sky.

Felix: and of course Drizler has to repay the kindness as well. Shouldn't you Drizler?

Drizler reared its heads and neighed ferociously stamping its hooves on the ground, and got ready for a run.

Tristan: hey Pain~

Pain: yes Tris?

Tristan: don't our friends look like they could use a li'l good beat to get'em riled up to inflict some heavy destroy 6 style damage?

Pain: I like the way you think mate.

Pain looked back and nodded at Jonas who had come back. He smiled and pushed a button on the music player on Alzack's computer. Immediately a rhythm and beat with a lot of booming erupted from the sound box. The four boys nodded to the rhythm while Tristan and Pain smiled and bumped each other.

Pain: ready partner?

Tristan: with you? Always mate~

Light: what the...?

Oscuro: looks like we're about to be given a live performance by ours truly.

Daichi: oh great. its not bad enough Ming ming sings and no-!

Hilary: shhhh Daichi!

Tristan: let's go~ 

They start:

**DESTROY SIX, THAT'S OUR NAME~**

**BEYBLADIN WHATS OUR GAME~**

**YEAH~ WE ROCK IT! ROCK IT!**

**HELL YEAH~ WE ROCK IT! ROCK IT!**

**HERE WE BE TRISTAN AND PAIN**

**AND DON'T YOU BE FORGETTIN**

**AKUMA ROKKA AND SHINKU KI~RU!**

**WE BE BRINGIN THE RHYTHM'NBEAT TO YA**

**AGAIN AND AGAIN~!**

**WE BE TAKIN THE STAGE~**

**SPOT LIGHT SHININ ON US~!**

**SPININ AND CRASHIN AND BURNIN IT UP!**

**OUR BLADINZ GONNA BE ROUGHIN IT UP!**

**YEAH (the remaining four yell out "destroy six, that's our name... beybladin what's our game)**

**BE ROUGHIN IT UP**

**WE BE THE NEW GENERATION OF BEYBLADE**

**COMIN IN STRONG **

(CHEERS OF FAN GIRLS)

**DESTROY SIX, THAT'S OUR NAME**

**BEYBLADIN WHAT'S OUR GAME!**

**YEAH.**

**SPININ'T AND CRASHIN'T AND BURNIN'T UP!**

**CUZ WE COME BEARIN THESE GIFTS WITH UTMOST SINCERITY!**

**SO PLEASE BE NICE AND TAKE IT ALL PRETTY PLEASE~!**

(Light and Felix laughed as Tristan and Pain kept going)

**YEAH~ **

**THE GROOVE, THE BURN, THE STYLE, THE PAIN**

**WE BE BRINGIN IT ALL**

**THE DESTRUCTION, THE RHYTHM, THE BEAT**

**YEAH WE BE BRINGIN IT ALL!**

**B-B-B-BRINGIN IT ALL!**

The music and rap went on. Alongside it Akuma Rokka and Shinku Kiru were actually moving their heads to the beat, really enjoying it, it seemed so. And they moved along with every move their human partners wanted them to without much direction or instruction.

Tristan: okay then mate. Go for it~ Shinku Kiru!

Muramasa! (=cursed sword name). Shinku no tsuki (crimson moon).

Shinku kiru ripped out his black sword from the red sheath and from it seemed to be dripping blood. He circled the katana in front of himself creating a silhouette of a crimson dripping moon in a black back ground.

The silhouette glowed...

Tristan: Sutoraiki (strike)

The crimson silhouette started to speed as it rotated and encircled Dreltraz and tightened.

Tristan: aka tsurara (red icicle)

The rim (well duh you can understand by the name) froze and small spikes came out of it carving into Dreltraz's armor. Dreltraz groaned and squirmed.

Light: come on buddy!

Felix: if it's ice then-!

He got blocked by Pain: not so fast my friend. Leaving my Akuma Rokka alone like that. You've hurt his feelings.

The beast roared and bellowed.

Felix: (cleared his throat) it seems I have. Oh well. Can you hang in there for a while Light?

Light: oh trust me, we're not going anywhere. We're frozen solid mate. Take all the time in the world.

Felix: that might not be possible.

Light and he looked back at Kai, who was starting to get agitated. The rest of their team mates had sidled away from him with sweat drops and jerking worried smiles.

Light: ahahah...ahhh... right now who looks scarier? Rizler or Kai?

Felix: oh I'd be willing to take any of them any moment now rather than Kai.

Light: translation: let's hurry the hell up.

Dreltraz kept pushing from inside the rim and finally broke free.

Tristan: thanks for being so patient. Hirro no Steppu (scarlet step)

Shinku kiru zoomed forward in the dark leaving behind trails of footsteps. They all twisted and curved into small blades which attacked Dreltraz from every direction. Every time they scattered they reformed into tinier blades and attacked again.

Tristan: Sanran oyobi surasshu (scatter and slash).

d.j.: woahhh! What is going on here?

Ookami: not bad.

Tristan: Shinku Kiru holds an ancient demonic sword, which according to the legends, was used by the wielder to cut down the rampaging reign of the demons of that era. The blood of every one of those demons holds different qualities and powers. The ones I just showed you are just three of them.

Ookami: and if what he's saying is true then there are a lot more of those attacks and each being stronger than the other.

Light: well then that's pretty much just about all that I have any intentions of standing. So then...Dreltraz!

Dreltraz flied higher and uncurled his wings spreading them farther and farther. As they touched the ground Dreltraz lifted his staff and banged his staff, white rims burst out and spread everywhere.

Light: Izuna.

Pain: well looks like we really are going to have to liven things up hunh?

Felix: I couldn't agree more with ya~

Pain: heh. Well then...Akuma Rokka... Tamashi iwa (soul rock).

Akuma Rokka took in a deep breath and let it out, out came a long blow of metallic screeching voice. Drizler shuddered and neighed scared, stamping and recklessly banging itself here and there.

Felix: Drizler! What's wrong?

Pain: Tamashi iwa... it's the music from the depths of purgatory, the very souls stuck in that area are actually screaming and calling out for help. It's the very music that shudders and clings and claws at the very soul of a living being.

Light: phew well its clinging and clawing to my soul alright.

Brad: ohhh~ I couldn't agree any more with Light there folks. Yikes like woah...it's making my spine all shudder.

Felix: che.

The rims broke apart and like white swirling beams attacked Shinku Kiru. The warrior backed off, slipped and looked about to see that the whole floor had been iced. And Drizler and Akuma Rokka were having a ferocious head to head clash against each other.

Light: now Dreltraz.

Dreltraz brought forward his claw and grabbed onto Shinku Kiru and entrapped him inside of it. With his free hand he once again tapped the staff and all the feathers shot up like small orbs and danced about him.

Light: Felix!

Felix: you got it!

Drizler neighed and pulled back. He stamped his hooves over and over again until he was jumping and galloping in one place. As he did the ice floor cracked and rose. Until there were many ice pillars all about.

Felix: Tōketsu sa reta niwa (Frozen garden).

Light: Shiroi hane sakkaku (white feather illusion).

The small orbs shone brightly and the light reflected through one pillar to another and with the original pillars of the dish, it blinded everyone. The light pierced through Akuma Rokka and Shinku Kiru.

Tristan and Pain opened their eyes to see that nothing had happened. Shinku Kiru was outside of Dreltraz's grasp and Drizler and Akuma Rokka were still.

Tristan: what happened?

Pain: I don't know man. Maybe Dreltraz lost energy...?

Light: che.

Felix: oho boy.

Drizler slumped down and panted. Dreltraz took a sudden few steps back as chips of his armor broke out and scattered on the floor.

Tristan: guess that entire tough boy thing was just for the show hunh?

Light shrugged: ah well you know. That was quite an interestin attack you had there. But seriously now, this has to come to an end.

Pain: I couldn't agree with you more. Tamashi iwa!

Akuma Rokka screamed again and hit both Dreltraz and Drizler who were rammed into a corner by Shinku Kiru, who attacked again and again on the dodging bit beasts.

Felix: well don't we look helpless and vulnerable?

Light: really humiliating I gotta tell ya mate.

Felix: so we should pull the curtains on this show now right?

Light: but of course.

He snapped his fingers and a huge claw came out ripping through Dreltraz and shredding the image.

Tristan and Pain: hunh?!

From within the image the very stadium was filling the area. And instead of Akuma Rokka and Shinku Kiru having the edge on the other two it was both of them being over powered by Dreltraz and Drizler. Both were on the floor shielding themselves from Drizler's continuous icicle blizzard and Dreltraz's attacks from the staff and his right claw.

Tristan: when the heck did this happen?!

Pain: this can't be for real...

Jonas: oh it's for real.

Alzack: where were you guys? This has been goin on for the last three minutes.

Kaito: what happened?

Daniels: bro? tris?

Tyson: alright!

Max: that's the way you guys!

Ray: nice!

Light: and we are going...!

Felix: going...!

Both of them: and~! GONE!

Dreltraz curved up his claw and bent back, Drizler dug his hooves in the ground, shaking his mane.

Then both dashed forward together and collided into the other two bit beasts and sent them flying. Deltraz flew high in the air and tapped his staff on the floor.

Light: IZUNA!

The white rims went for the two bit beasts.

Felix: alright!

Tristan and Pain looked on shocked as their eyes followed their bey blades losing their spin and falling behind them, motionless.

D.J.: AND THAT IS IT FOLKS! ALL YOU BEYBLADE FANATICS THIS BATTLE HAS GONE TO THE DUO OF LIGHT AND FELIX! THEY HAVE TAKEN THIS MATCH FOR THE TEAM!

Ookami: hehe. Good match. The white feather illusion hunh?

Light: its power is only good enough if I manage to have izuna hit the opponent in a straight line and twice. But thanks to these pillars and Felix's ice pillars the power of both my attacks had grown ten times more.

Felix: happy to be of help man.

Tyson: alright you guys were awesome!

He jumped onto his friends and laughed alongside the others as the older two boys squished their friend beneath them.

Sora: haha...

Ace: well played little brothers.

Jonas: you guys okay?

Tristan: sorry cap'n.

Jonas: ...heh not at all. This isn't the only opportunity we're getting mates. You guys did well. And that's what counts. You had fun though right?

Tristan: so much.

Pain: so much.

Jonas: that's all I care about. Really. That's why we entered right? To play the game we loved.

Light: so I hope we'll be banging again?

Pain took his hand: you better be ready mate.

Felix: lookin forward to it.

Tristan: you just spoke for all of us.

The crowd cheered loudly.

Shin: I think I'm gonna throw up.

Austin: blekh.

Toshiro: what's with all of this sappy crappy stuff?

Craig: this game's not about all of this junk.

Byron: yeah. It differentiates between the strong and the weak.

Jonathan: indeed. This is most ridiculous and pathetic to watch.

Zeke: either you're the strongest and you get to survive another day or you're pathetic and you're killed right there.

Rizler: forget it. We don't have to bother what these losers do. All we have to do is our job and when our time comes again we'll show these mindless idiots that just what battling your bit beasts against each other all is about. We'll have them acknowledge the truth once we're done with our special little friend.

The screen zoomed in on Oscuro, bending with his hands on Kai's and Hilary's shoulders and smiling as their victors came up to them.

Rizler: that moment isn't far my friends.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER: 12

D.j: and~! Finally we have the final battle between the two captains of their crews. Kai Hiwatari from the blade breakers! And Jonas Drayze from the destroy 6!

a.j.: Wahoo! The battle between the leaders! This sure is gonna be an interestin one hunh Brad?

Brad: you said it A.J. it's gonna be real awesome. So what you let us know about Jonas?

A.j: well Brad Jonas is the one with all the lightning'n'thunder! He is fast and flexible in his bey blading style. He's known well for his hard core defense and offense! Him and his mate Raijin! To you brad!

Brad: well Kai has shown his amazing skills over the years with his fiery passion for bey balding. Burning down all opponents that might stand in his way, and victory. Which he's shown countless times, not forgetting last year where we saw his resilient and stubborn side with his battle against Brooklyn. He rose from the ashes and burned brighter and stronger and ferocious than before. Him alongside his Bit-beast Draunzer.

D.J.: alr~ight! Let's get this show on the road! Ookami? Any words pal?

Ookami: can't wait to see what these guys have got although something tells me it's gonna be mighty interestin.

d.j.: you two hunh? Well now let's see if we turn out to be right! Bladers get ready! 3...2...1...!

Both of the boys: LET IT RIP!

Raijin and Draunzer went for each other straight from the beginning.

Jonas chuckled: whoa~ you're not here to joke around are ya?

Kai: not my thing.

Jonas: relax dude. You don't need to fire up straight from the start man. It's just a game. It's not like it decides whether you live or die~

Kai felt irked by this guy. It was clear that Jonas wasn't taking this game lightly either but his personality slightly resembled to that of the former Brooklyn. That aggravating calm and care free attitude.

Tyson, Oscuro and Light smirked.

Tyson: he really is gonna get it.

Light: that he is.

Oscuro: done for.

The team suddenly cheered their team captain.

Tyson: come on Kai!

Light: show it to him!

Oscuro: let'im have it!

Ray: finish it off!

Max: go kai!

Daichi: go go go!

Hilary: you can do it!

Kenny: yeah!

Dizzie: woohoo!

Felix: throw it all in!

Kai smirked and scoffed: Draunzer~?

Burst of flames and Draunzer spun Raijin into the air and went after him. Jonas whistled and Raijin turned right back and took Draunzer head on. In mid air they crashed and clashed with each other and crashed back into the dish sending debris and dust everywhere.

Draunzer and Raijin pulled out and circled about each other.

Kai: not bad.

Jonas: not bad yourself.

Kaito: come on dj. Show him your stuff.

Pain: heh.

Tristan and the rest of the crew called out to him as well.

Jonas: hehe. Well guess since the guys asked me I really got no choice. Raijin?

The wolf howled and rammed straight into Draunzer and pushed her into the side of the dish and kept ramming her. Every time the wolf did so, it sparked and glowed.

Kai: ?

Jonas just stood there smiling: anything wrong mate?

Kai: ...

Brooklyn: well now, this is gonna get interesting. I haven't seen that look on Kai's face in a long time.

Lyena: you can't wait for your turn can you big brother?

Brooklyn: 'course not. I have to pay him back big time. Him _and_ Tyson.

Garland: we all do. And we will.

Kai: go Draunzer!

Jonas: no you don't!

Raijin again and again rammed into Draunzer, not letting up. Kai gritted his teeth as he saw his bey being crashed into the side. Jonas hadn't even moved an inch from his place and his care free smile was still there.

Alzack: man~ he's really getting on Kai's nerve. Ahahah.

Daniels: that's not really hard to feel for. I mean Jonas practically has all our personalities. Thanks to which his offensive and defensive power is kind of like a combination of all of our power.

Kaito: care free and laid back like Daniels and Alzack. Relentless and powerful like Tristan. Thinking through everything clearly like Pain and flexible in any manner as myself. Combine all of that and you're pretty much someone who doesn't have any flaws.

Pain: but of course Jonas doesn't think like that. He's calm and puts everything he has in everything he does. He knows better than to take his opponent lightly regardless of whom he/she might be. That's what made me decide Jonas should be the leader, despite his rejection. He's someone with good insight and perfect actions and reactions. Good judgment on everything, thinking things through.

Kaito: having all those traits and still being the idiot aloof guy he is.

Tristan smiled softly: I don't think we could've asked for a better leader. 

The team smiled and yelled in agreement: HELL YEAH! GO JONAS!

Ookami: Raijin isn't letting up at all is he? At this rate Draunzer won't have much of a chance.

D.J.: so are you saying that Jonas will be taking this match?

Ookami: I'm not saying that. It could still go either way. It depends on how much the blader is really made of and how much this means to him/her. I'm pretty sure Kai's not gonna let something like this hold him back right?

Kai: ...

Jonas: ?...!

There was Draunzer slightly losing her spin but something else was there.

Ookami: ! *smile* there we go...

Oscuro smiled.

Light: heh.

Tyson: well will you look at that...

Hilary: what?

Daichi: I don't see anything besides Kai getting whooped.

Ray: ...hunh?!

Max: what? What is it ray?

Trinity: well well well...

Raven: oh? Not bad.

Neo: ha!

Eric smirked.

Izumi: wow~

Alexis: hunh?

Kai smirked: you didn't really think that that would be enough to shatter Draunzer did you? You're really looking down on me.

Jonas: me?! *faked shock* I would never *smile* I knew it would be stupid to do so.

Kai: well that's good.

Small flames were spinning about Draunzer, as the blade's spin got slower the flames grew bigger.

Daichi: how is that even possible?!

Ray: ... Oscuro...?

Oscuro looked up: hmm?

Ray: what...?

Oscuro: it's not that hard if you keep an open mind enough. Kai is using one hell of a technique. I didn't think he had managed to master it yet. To think he had after just two nights.

Tyson: so that's the new trick he was working on, Oscuro...what the hell did you guys do?

Oscuro: hmmmm? No... Nothing much besides him entering Drix's world.

Tyson: nothing much you say... that's the extreme of extremes.

Light whistled: phew. That's just wrong. Hahaha

Oscuro: hey he wanted to do it. And who am I to say no to my team captain?

Tyson and Light, blank faced: "Oscuro".

Oscuro: ! ouch.

Kai: Draunzer! Burn!

Jonas: hunh?

Raijin came in for another attack. As he did Draunzer stopped spinning, and as the two beys made contact, a burst of flames erupted, spinning and taking Raijin along in the ride.

_**DRAUNZER'S ENTRANCE:**_

_**THE BLACK SILHOUETTE OF THE BOY AS HE PULLS BACK, IN THE BRIGHT BLAZING FLAMES. THEY ERUPT ENGULFING THE BOY ALONG WITH IT AND SLWOLY DESTROYING THE FIGURE. AS THE LAST ASH FALLS A SPARK ERUPTS FROM THE PILE AND A NEW, BLAZING BRIGHTER BURST OUT. AND A BIRD SCREECHES AS IT FLIES OUT AND PUSHES AWAY THE OLDER FLAMES AND REPLACES THME WITH NEW FLAMES. IT FLIES ABOUT, SPREADING ITS WINGS AND GLIDING THROUGH THE AIR LIKE A COMET. SLWOLY IT TURNS AND DROPS TOWARDS THE GROUND. PULLS UP JUST IN TIME AND FLIES FORWARD...**_

Draunzer screeched as it looked down first Jonas then looked up at Raijin who was still in the cyclone of flames.

Kai: get it done Draunzer~!

Draunzer pulled back then zoomed forward.

Jonas: oi oi oi...this is becoming a pain in the...oh well. Guess we should get serious as well hunh Raijin.

Looking past Kai, Jonas gave a small apologetic smile, said in a whisper: sorry mate.

He received a shrug which said; "_don't shred yourself about it. go right ahead mate."_

He chuckled and snapped his fingers: raijin~ bare your fangs~

_**RAIJIN'S ENTRANCE:**_

_**A GLEAMING AND SHINGIN WHITE AND BLUE WOLF IS RUNNING SWIFLTY, IN A STRAIGHT LINE. NEXT TO HIM IS JONAS IS RUNNING THE SAME WAY, LIGHTNING AND THUNDER CRACKLIGN AND BOOMING ABOUT. LIGHTNING KEEPS STRIKING THEM BOTH BUT THEY SEEM TO KEEP MOVING WITHOUT A PAUSE BUT THEIR SPEED SWIFTER. ONE FINAL TIME A HUGE BOLT STRIKES THEM AND THEY STOP, ANOTHER BOLT FOLLOWS AND ANOTHER. FINALLY IT IS A HUGE BALL OF ENERGY GLWOING BRIGHTER AND BIGGER. A HOWL EMITS AND OUT BURSTS A HUGE WOLF, SPARKING AND GROWLING. ITS HUE BODY MADE OF LIGHTNING AND CRACKLING ABOUT HIM, HIS WHITE BLUE EYES GLARE DANGEROUSLY IN FRONT...**_

Raijin dodged Draunzer and took her neck in his jaws and threw her back.

Kai: Draunzer!

Draunzer regained her balance and flew further from Raijin. She flew high in the air but to Raijin, being the beast of lightning, that was nothing.

Jonas: nowhere to run and hide Kai~

Kai: who says I'm running or hiding?

Jonas: oh~? Well then let's see how long you can keep it up bro~.

Kai: oh don't you worry about me.

Both beasts attacked each other again and again relentlessly. Every time they did a huge powerful wave, emitted and nearly blew the boys of their feet.

Jonas struggled: whoops. Oh boy.

He and the other looked at each other and grinned, long or not, tired or not, difficult or not, both of them were clearly enjoying each other's all. Their teams cheering them on and they themselves were pushing to the limit. Draunzer blazing brightly and burning everything in her path and Raijin charcoaling everything, as he attacked and defended. They once again circled each other.

D.J.: phew~ look at that folks, neither of them is giving up! both going neck-to-neck and surging even more power than before while attacking. And oh! *as the blades crashed against each other* there we go again! Wow~ nearly got blown away myself there! Ookami any thought?

Ookami: hm? *he looked at the two bladers and shrugged* no words?

d.j. smiled understanding: I know exactly what you mean. Alright~! Come one you two give it your best!

Felix: oi oi...isn't he supposed to be indifferent to this?

Max: it just shows just how awesome this battle is going.

Oscuro: it's going to finish soon though.

Brooklyn: shame. It's going to end here.

Shin: and one more attack to go.

Kei: ...kai...

Izumi: jonas...

Neo: ...

Kai and Jonas: IKE! (go)

Kai: fenikkusu no ya! (Phoenix arrow)

Jonas: Kaminari ha! (Lightning blade).

Draunzer and Raijin pulled back and glowed brightly. Draunzers' wings expanded and glowed as everything about it crumbled into flames and ashes and blended with her. Raijin growled, arching his back as lightning from above came and pelted down at him, striking him again and again. Until Draunzer seemed to be engulfed by her very flames and Raijin was nothing more than a huge mass of energy. Both waited for a while and at the exact instant went for each other. Draunzer in a bee line pulled in her wings a little and slowly the colorful flames took on a blurry shape while Raijin speedily raced forward and looked like some elongated figure. Both reached each other and collided. A huge explosion. Everything shaking from the impact. Smoke and dust flew everywhere. As the dust finally settled they saw both boys flying backwards.

Kaito: JONAS!

Felix: KAI!

Light had already gotten on his feet and was now quickly rushing towards Kai. He tripped himself and slid all the way as Kai's head reached the floor, he landed on Light's leg as Light skidded to a halt. Same time Tristan had managed to catch Jonas in his arms and skidded back from the impact. Both the captains were unconscious. Their bit beasts on the other hand were still intact and very much on their feet.

Ookami: well now...! What's this...?

D.j.: oh~! Both the boys are in the same state as are their bit-beasts. What will happen now? Will one of them wake up or-!

Oscuro had cut him off: don't kid yourself.

?

The crowd looked on as Oscuro walked up to the dish.

Alzack: do the honors mate before these two idiots wake up.

Oscuro nodded and launched Drixilium.

Oscuro: Drix~

A dark growl echoed as a blurry, shadowy form of a wolf appeared between both of the other beasts. They backed off as his form completed. Opening both eyes, he flashed towards both of them and growled. Draunzer and Raijin both backed off and disappeared as Drixilium vanished and landed back into Oscuro's hand.

Alzack: thank you~!

d.j.: what...? What's wrong?

Ookami: good call.

Tyson: we forfeit.

Pain: as do we.

Max: if we had let them go on, it wouldn't have been a pretty sight afterwards.

Daniels: agreed. So it's better to be in good shape for the next match than in no shape at all.

D.J.: alright then since you're all into it for both teams so much then I don't really have a say in it. so with one loss, two ties and one win both teams advance on to the next round with an overall tie!

The crowd cheered as both teams walked away.

Ozuma: that was a good call.

Austin: so stupid. Law of the jungle dudes, get with it.

Byron: forget it mate. Idiots will be idiots.

Rizeler: exactly. So we don't need to worry about them. Let's just keep ourselves entertained with these morons until the day comes for our great victory over our prey.

Oscuro followed his team, Felix and Ray supporting Kai as they made their way back to their rooms. The boy had a bad feeling for the upcoming battles alongside his thought of the Satan souls. Something was taking a turn for the worst.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER: 13**_

It was the day after the battle of the blade breakers and the Destroy 6. Kai and Jonas had fallen into deep sleep and had slept through after the battle.

Tyson: that was a good call back there.

Felix: hmmm. Draunzer looks seriously ripped.

Light: well is it really that surprising? I mean those guys practically went for each other relentlessly. Talk about being extreme. But that is what you guys are looking for. Isn't that right Ookami?

Ookami was sitting next to Oscuro, reading his book while Oscuro slept.

Ookami looked up smiling: hehe. True but that doesn't mean that we want you guys to kill yourselves in the process.

Hilary: well it's good that we stopped it while we still had the chance to. Although I'm pretty sure neither of them will like what they hear.

Light: well if worse comes to worse we'll let Oscuro do the explaining for both teams.

Daichi: you're evil.

Light: that I am.

Kai groaned and every one turned towards him.

Ookami: morning.

Kai: wh-what happened...?

Light: you and that Jonas passed out mate, after Draunzer and Raijin went for each other's necks. Remember?

Kai: I remember that but what happened afterwards?

Tyson: well ummm...

He looked at Light who had gone just as blue in the face.

Light: uh well...we had to forfeit. Both teams.

Kai: ?!

Felix: we couldn't risk it Kai.

Kai: wha...?!

Ookami: I think this is the part where you pull Oscuro in?

Light grabbed onto his sleeping friend and lunged him forward.

Light smiling: right! Oscuro it's all you mate...see ya!

He ran out with Tyson and the rest of the gang followed.

Kai: well?

Oscuro yawned: hunh...what...? Oh you're awake...how you feeling?

Kai: I'm fine, but that's not important. What happened about the match? What do they mean that we had to forfeit?

Oscuro: well we had to...either that or both you and Jonas would've burned yourselves along with your bey blades and injuring yourselves. Based on how much you've needed sleep, you wouldn't have recovered in time.

Kai: osc-!

Oscuro: and before you even think about lecturing me Kai, let me stop you right there. We need all the man power of the team that we can get. And you know that. Don't forget that there are times where we will need to make decisions like this or something in comparison to this. I don't care that you feel insulted or not.

Oscuro picked up his violin and went for the door. Kai called out after him.

Kai: Oscuro...

Oscuro looked back.

Kai: good call.

Oscuro: !... *smiling, he touched his cap lightly* aye captain.

Then walked out, leaving Kai to fall back on the bed, letting out a deep sigh.

Kai: ...Kei?

Kei walked into the room.

Kei: well you're a sight.

Kai lifted himself up: what are you doing here?

Kei: is it wrong for me to check up on you?

Kai: you always have deviated from giving the real answer...

Kei: I find things more interesting like that.

Kai: ... and then you completely give no real reason for your deviated answer... you haven't changed at all Kei...

Kei: you on the other hand have changed a lot. I really miss that sweet little kid who used to follow me and Victor around.

Kai: ...

Neo: bro (laugh) making that face... you're scaring your own team away.

Jonas had this dark crackling face, with a menacing aura and stinging smile.

Izumi: onii-chan kowai~

Jonas: da-ma-re. gaki domo (two idiots)

Kaito and the rest of the gang were hiding and peeking from behind a couch.

Kaito trying his best not to sound scared: come-come on Jo.

Alzack: yeah, I mean do you really have to make that face?

Jonas turned sharply: HA?!

Alzack: eeek gomenasai!

And rushed behind Tristan.

Tristan: hey enough. We didn't really have another choice. Isn't it good that you weren't injured more than this?

Daniels: yeah...you still have another chance. You can get him next time.

Pain: jonas.

Jonas sighed: fine fine fine~.

A man with dark grey, buzz cut hair, wearing dark brown shades entered the room.

He smirked: is he done pouting?

Pain: alex?

Kaito: well...yeah... I guess you could say that...

Jonas: WHO'S POUTING?!

Alex: the bandaged idiot in bed. That's who.

Tristan: you're back from Hawaii...

Daniels: bring us any gifts?

Alex: *laugh* oho did I? What do you guys say, to a huge concert in the newly built stadium before the big battles?

The team: hell yes!

Alex: I'll take that as a thank you.

A girl with dark blue long hair and half open slant silver eyes was serving some people their orders in a café. It was lively there and all her other friends were messing about with their customers. A muscular teen with short brunette hair with hazy hazel grey eyes tapped her head, ruffling her hair.

"It's been a while Kiyomi. Are you feeling any better?"

Kiyomi: yeah. Thanks Accel.

Accel nodded: that's great. So you can start with your work again alongside Yui.

Kiyomi: hunh? Yui? Didn't he come to work?

Accel: nah. He didn't. He was M.I.A as well. We didn't know where he was until this morning.

He pointed behind her. She turned around to see her friend. He had pale blue hair with white streaks pushed back with gel with some strands of hair falling on his face. His slant amber eyes were behind light grey shades. He was laughing with some of the female customers. He caught his friends stare and v-signed, chuckling. They smiled back.

Accel: well I'm glad you guys are back on time. Thanks to this year's bey battle, customers range has grown. I need all the hands I can get.

Kiyomi: we'll make sure to help out all we can.

Accel ruffled his friends head: thanks Kio. I appreciate it.

Then walked off towards someone else. Kiyomi smiled after the retreating figure. Her thoughts however were disturbed as a crack of lighting and roar of thunder shone and boomed everywhere.

Yui: looks like it's gonna be one hell of a storm tonight.

Kiyomi: yeah...

Yui: you gonna be okay?

Kiyomi: yeah...

They heard a girl call out: Yui~! The girls are asking will you and your crew do a song?

Yui: tomorrow.

Squeals.

Kiyomi: why are you popular again?

He thumped his laughing friend's head and walked off.

Lyena: a storm...?

Sai: yeah...a big one at that...

Lyena: let's go play?

Sai: oho yeah!

Light: hmm? Ray wanna practice?

Ray: in this weather? Hell yes!

The boys rushed outside just as Kai and Jonas entered.

Jonas whistled: that was some thunder. Guess I'll go join your friends.

He walked out after Ray and Light.

Oscuro: feelin better captain?

Kai: hmm? yeah.

Hilary: are there any more battles today?

Max: no. we're getting a two day break until the next match which is between the Delta break and the PBB all starz and another match which is between the Heavy metal bladers and the Blitzerg boys.

Kenny was typing away on his laptop: both of them are going to be really interesting matches. I'm really looking forward to the Heavy metal bladers showing their stuff.

Daichi: why the keen interest in them?

Dizzie: that's because their beys are made of 'some' heavy gear. The metal, the discs, the rims...you name it. that one bey weighs more than your usual bey. I even wanna see how they're gonna move about with that kinda weight tying them down.

Kai: they must've trained themselves in surroundings that were acceptable for their beys. That's the one and only conclusion.

Oscuro: true...

Outside they could hear Light, Jonas and Ray bey blading outside, they sounded like they were enjoying themselves.

Oscuro: well you may as well look forward to the Delta Break as well chief. Those four may be tiny but they're powerful.

At the mention of their names the faces of the four boys popped up on the screen. They were waving at the crowd, after having given a concert.

Oscuro: that them?

Hilary: yeah. It's amazing how they even managed to find time for the tournament in their busy schedule. Well I guess that goes to show you how much they enjoy this sport.

Oscuro: yeah.

Sora: Oscuro?

Oscuro looked back.

Sora: there you are. Someone's on the phone for you.

Sora led Oscuro to the phone. Light and the other two entered, now drenched.

Hilary: hey~!

Light: ahaha yeah, the downpour took us by surprise.

Ray: but it was worth it.

Jonas: true. Where'd Oscuro go?

Kaito gave the three towels: phone call for him.

Light: could it be from the school?

Trinity: oh if that's what you're wondering then they already called. We start from tomorrow.

Light: WHAT?! Oh man~

Trinity: quit complaining. It's about time they re-opened.

Light: oh shut up. You enjoy going to meet those annoying adults? Well I don't.

Trinity: hey a change of scenery.

Light: damn Trin you're way too optimistic for my liking.

Trinity: that's not what the school council president should be saying.

"HA?!LIGHT?!"

Light: that was insulting! Is it that surprising?

"UH YEA!"

Light: ouch.

Oscuro re-entered: it's true though. Our show-off, play boy, laid back Light has been the president for the last three years. I should know since I had been appointed as vice-president alongside Trin as we're the only ones who can keep him in line.

Light moaned: I really don't wanna...Oscuro? Where to?

Oscuro: gotta take care of some work. Peace.

Light and Trinity: ...

Hilary: hunh? where'd Kai go?

Pain laughed: he stepped out a while ago while Light was crying.

Tyson: ahaha you got on his nerves Light.

Light: well I better prepare.

...

Kai: annoying.

He had managed to get out without anyone noticing. It irked him when people unnecessarily complained and whined or talked at all for that matter. And it was irking him even more that his battle had gone off so bad.

Kai: just how much work am I gonna have to put in because of this.

The downpour of the rain wasn't helping either. "OI YOU IDIOTS STOP RIGHT THERE!" he looked up to see a group of four guys running towards him, they pushed past him and sped on as a guy with pale blue hair with white streaks, wearing grey shades running after them. he slipped and shoved against Kai.

The boy: ah sorry dude you okay?

Kai: fine.

Another voice called out: YUI! You get them?

Yui turned about: Accel...nah but I'm not letting them get away.

Accel: cut'em off from here.

Yui: really? You sure?

Accel: if it's you then yes.

Yui took out his bey and launcher and leaned back.

Kai: ...?

Yui winked: check this out mate. Let it rip~!

The blue white bey spun out of the launcher and curved high into the air and went spinning down where the boys were still running. It crashed into them.

Yui: hell yes!

"WAAAH!"

Accel: ha! Get them!

Yui and Accel ran towards them. the boys got up and launched their own beys.

Yui smiling darkly: haaaa? You really wanna do that? You half pints?

Kai: ...

Accel: hey you're Kai right? The blade breakers team captain...

Kai: yeah.

Accel smiled: heh. Yui don't go making a fool of yourself now.

Yui: haha aye boss.

The four beys sped towards Yui's. He scoffed and snapped his fingers. The bey curved about the four oncoming beys and spun about them, slowly then picked up speed, continuously attacking them in between. Finally in the roaring rain, a white hurricane swirled about and took the four beys for a ride.

"What the?!"

Accel: yui.

Yui: aye boss.

Yui went for one of the boys and punched him hard, pulled him forward, grabbing him from the back Yui threw him far. He then attacked the other two together and sent them flying as well and finally rammed the final one into the wall and knocked him out.

Yui: and you're done.

The white hurricane had split into four. Accel launched his own bey, and a red burst erupted combining with the white one. The gleaming red and white twisters crashed into one another. The two boys took back their beys as the other four fell into the ground.

Yui: that oughta teach you to mess with the girls for our place.

Accel: it better or next time, _I'm_ the one beating it into you idiots.

Kai had been silent throughout the entire battle. '_These guys are good. And that combination...'_

Accel turned to Kai: so whatcha think?

Kai smirked: not bad. Flashy but not bad.

Yui: haha thanks bro. if you ever wanna see more, then you can come anytime to '_**Blix**_'. That's this boss's café.

Accel: not just us though, all my friends/slash workers have an amazing gift for this game. You oughta come there. You'll have fun.

Kai: I'll keep it mind.

Accel: heh seeya then.

In another part of the city, Oscuro shredded some bey moves of his own as a girl sitting behind him squealed happily and laughed as she saw Drixilium move about four other beys and battle them.

"Go Oscuro! Go Drixilium!" the girl had curly wavy grey waist long hair and small round teal grey eyes. She had a frail complexion as she leaned back in her wheel chair. Another girl was sitting next to her on a bench. She had dark chocolate brown circular slant eyes and blonde straw like elbow long hair. She was texting bored on her cell.

The grey haired girl looked back at her friend and pouted "mo~ Yuriko~ you really should stop that."

"Ai~ you're the only one interested to watch Oscuro bey battle. Don't we see him battle on T.V enough? The rest of his crew and him.

Ai: Natsumi you meanie, you're not the slightest bit happy for these two are you?

Oscuro smirked: hard being happy when the guy who just played a bit then dumped her, hasn't given another thought about it and is already playing around happily with other girls.

Natsumi glared at the boy's back: you. Did. Not. Have. To. Mention. that in front of Ai.

Ai: eh?! Light-kun did?

Oscuro curved his arm inward and Drixilium rammed the four beys, sending them flying. He looked about.

Oscuro: Light doesn't do serious relationships. He ain't interested and those who know him know that. And those who are smart won't expect something out of him when he plays a little bit more with them than the others. Unfortunately Natsu-chi wasn't too bright in that area. But don't feel bad, you're not the first one to have stupidly fallen for him.

Natsumi: for a guy who doesn't like talking a lot, you sure are saying a lot today.

Oscuro: heh. If it's to get on your nerve I'll start singing of your stupidity to the whole world. And ask by the way "what were you thinking?"

Ai: Kuro-chan don't be mean.

Oscuro stroked the girl's head: not mean. Just curious.

Natsumi: ...just shut up.

Ai pouted at Oscuro who chuckled and wheeled her towards a direction and Natsumi followed.

Light looked up from his and Trinity's work for tomorrow.

Light: some work he said...did it mean _her?_

Trinity: if you're so worried about her then why not just go meet her?

Light scoffed, smiling sadly: yeah right. Like I have any right to.

Trinity: you know no one blames you for that. and why should they? You saved her rather than to be the one who caused it.

Light: yeah well I'm the reason she was there. And I didn't stop it.

Trinity: stop forcing unnecessary stupidity on yourself Oscuro won't like it. And neither do I.

Light smiled: thanks...Trin.

Trinity couldn't help but give him an affectionate pitying smile: if the other girls saw you like this they'd kill themselves. So at least for the sake of your beloved girls please don't look like that.

They laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter: 14

Tyson woke up to a thud as Light silently cursed himself and as quietly as possible slipped out of their room. The boy pushed himself up in time to see Light following a whispering Oscuro out.

Tyson drowsily: where are those two going so early?

Max called softly: don't you remember? Their college starts from today.

Tyson quickly got out: oh right.

He and Max went out of the empty room, with Daichi still snoring away and Kenny dreamily saying some God knows equations. Felix, Ray and Kai were already up and so were a lot of the other bladers. The Satan souls were up alongside the Blader Guardians, Justice Seven, Destroy 6 and F-Dynasty.

Julia: so early? It's like nearly 6 now in the morning. Not even completely but nearly.

Trinity and the other two boys were fixing themselves up while managing a lot of other things.

Trinity, pulling up her dark blue long socks: yeah well. Being a part of the student council isn't a fairy tale. It's hard work, especially on special occasions such as the opening and closing ceremonies.

Light was trying to get his shirt on: damn it. Pain in the...

Hilary: I'm not sure you guys are wearing your uniforms right.

The actual uniform was a black coat/vest with white shirt, blue pants/skirt and ties. Trinity was wearing a black, backless vest over her white shirt, cuffs rolled up high and her tie was loosely tied about her neck. A thick long belt over her skirt and black combat boots. Oscuro was wearing a black blue long shirt, with the black jacket, opened over it, and instead of pants were navy colored jeans, he had tied his white uniform shirt about his waist under a black silver studded belt. Sleeves rolled up and wearing his trade mark gloves, cap, sun glasses and goggles. He was stuffing notebooks into three separate bags, while having a dumpling stuffed in his mouth and trying to sling his violin cases' strap over his shoulder. Light was wearing his white black vest, shorter than its original size over a sleeveless dark grey net shirt and the same navy colored jeans, baggier, he also had tied his shirt in the same fashion as Oscuro. He was trying to fix his hair with no result.

Light: ahh! Come on!

Trinity: come here I'll do it.

Oscuro: Light.

Light: hmm?

Oscuro stuffed a sandwich in his mouth: eat.

Light: mph.

Oscuro: you're welcome.

Sora: unbelievable, you're older than both of them and you should be taking care of them not them taking care of you.

Light: not now bro. what am I forgetting?

Oscuro: your speech?

Light: I'll think of it while on the way.

Trinity: manners?

Light: I won't even put them in mind. WOAH!

The others laughed as Light fell over a pile of things straight on his face.

Austin: smooth bro. real smooth.

Light: ah can it. Seriously not my day.

Lyena: you okay?

Rizeler: has your ability to be a play boy been nullified?

Light: what? No!

Rizeler: he'll live.

Lyena and Sai choked back the oncoming laugh as Oscuro helped his friend up as Trinity took one last look at everything and then pulled the other two after her.

Light: oh by the way, if you guys are free, and I say this to everyone, if you're free come by our college. It's open for outsiders.

Ray: really?

Light: yeah. All you guys need are passes and well just let them know who you're here for.

Trinity: you're driving us right Sora-nii?

Sora: yeup.

Oscuro: thanks to this guy's three years reign, rules have become slightly lax. So no problems there.

Hilary: thanks. Seeya later.

Sora: oke then small-fries let's get goin-wait a minute where the hell are Zenix and Alexis?

Right then Alexis came in, her hair wildly about her, dragging a half asleep Zenix behind her.

Alexis: Zen! Geesh come one! Wake up dude.

Zenix: hmmm~

Alexis dropped her sleeping friend and ran into the waiting arms of Trinity who helped her with her hair. Alexis was in the same fashioned uniform as Trinity only there were gothic wrist bands up till her elbows, instead of socks, she wore black and blue checked leg warmers with studded straps. And her hair was done in a long high tail with a black spider bow. Zenix picked himself up, with some help from Sora and Light, he wore the standard black jacket, but with a longer white shirt and biker gloves, and instead of pants were knee long ripped jeans and long combat boots. He wore his trade mark cap and irritated smile that gleamed in his dreary eyes and face. He alongside the other four was also wearing a twin rimmed black choker.

Hilary: really. Now. I'm honestly wondering what you're actual school uniform looks like.

Oscuro stuffing a dumpling into his friend's mouths as they adjusted their gear: don't sweat it too much Hils. At this age everyone breaks the rules. No one bothers this much and trust me compared to us and Light's other minions, the rest of the school actually look human.

Ming-ming: minions?

Alexis: the heads of the different clubs and stuff. Light has conjoined all the heads and the regular council members into one huge thing. It's awesome; we have like this huge student council room all to ourselves.

Max: man Light ahahah you sure are interesting.

Light: story of my life. Now seriously, let's go.

Sora: about time.

From outside they heard a screech of tires as Sora sped off with the five teens hanging on for dear life-while completing enjoying themselves in the dark green hoodless van. They saw through the glass windows that Light and Zenix were sitting in the front side seats, Oscuro was sitting on the rim behind the girls who were sitting in the back two seats.

Hilary: that is some crazy driving there.

Just then Neji came in: ummm where are they?

Ace, slightly blue: ahaha...Nej...Sora already took'em.

Neji: oi oi oi oi...Sora is the worst driver there is. He's gonna get killed one of these days.

Ace: no kidding.

Gates: I like his reckless driving.

Kei: and that's only you my friend.

Sora had them in front of the college gates in four to five minutes.

Sora: there ya go.

Light: phew. Just in time. Thanks bro, you coming later?

Sora: course I am. I'll drag your idiot friends along with me.

Oscuro: much obliged. Oh?

A car pulled up behind them and Light took to his feet and quickly walked away with Zenix right next to him.

Alexis: is he actually gonna avoid her like that?

Trinity: pretty much if he can help it. He just can't take it.

Out of the car came Natsumi, dressed properly and helped Ai out in her chair.

Ai: ah! Kuro-chan! Trin! Lexy!

The three waved: Hie~!

Natsumi: Light?

Oscuro: already went ahead. He needed to prepare for the opening speech.

Trinity took hold of Ai's chair and pushed it as the girls chatted along. Natsumi waited for Oscuro, who was bringing the bags.

Natsumi: how long is he gonna avoid her? Our excuse that I don't want him around isn't gonna last long. She's naive but not that dense.

Oscuro shrugged: as long as he can help it. He really feels terrible.

Natsumi: geesh. Idiot.

Oscuro: that he is. Well we're gonna help that idiot wake up. Right Natsu?

Natsumi: of course.

...

In the auditorium, there were seniors and juniors with teachers roaming about them.

Principal Cormack, a tall and well built old man took Light from the back of his collar.

Cormack: now Light *his grey green eyes glinting at the smirking teen* I don't want nay troubles from the very first day you hear me?

Light: yes sir.

He pulled himself free and called over his council. A group of teens followed him and stood next to him.

Light; the student council President. Oscuro and Trinity; the vice-presidents. Tanner; a pale tanned boy with pale blond spiky hair which stood out everywhere and piercing blue eyes. Zenix and Alexis. Raven. Mi-mi and Lee-lee. Rayu, a pale dreary brown violet eyed teen with white sleek hair that had dark grey streaks in it. Sakyo, a strong built tall teen with short shaggy grey hair and sharp grey teal hair, he was Ai's older twin brother. Rukia, a bushy black haired girl with velvet eyes, behind thick rimmed half moon glasses.

Light: Yaroze mina! (let's go everyone)

"YEAH!"

"AND I HOPE YOU ALL WILL ENJOY YOUR TIME IN SALECE HIGH...AND NOW THAT'S ALL I WILL SAY BECAUSE I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE ALL OF YOU TO YOUR STUDENT COUNCIL AND ITS PRESIDENT!"

A huge uproar of cheers came from the older students while the new students looked about surprised, clapping respectfully. And when they saw who their council president was, they also burst into huge cheers, which grew even more as the council stepped in after him.

Light: thanks all of you guys. I'm Light Reigai. Pleased to meet all of you, to the newbies and long time no see to my pals and all the girls from last year.

Cheers.

Light: now I know the newbies are all ready to either study to their hearts content and be one of those honor students and some ,and I know a lot, of them are gonna skip classes and have fun 24/7. I know quite well since I've spent the last three years holding them down with my council and most of the times I have been both types myself throughout those years making teachers wonder and collapse from migraines worrying.

Laughter, the teachers all looked at each other with the shared look of despair while smiling in spite of themselves. They knew Light and his crew all too well.

Light: but all jokes aside. Let me tell you that this place has everything it can provide you, the staff and the student council will do everything they can to help you in anything but we're gonna need your participation as well yeah? So without further ado let me introduce the rest of the council to ya.

Cormack nodded happily: good to see he isn't stirring any trouble this time.

Camrock, his twin and seniors section head shook his head: I don't know brother, I'm sure something will pop up any minute!

Cormack, blue in the face: I'm afraid you're right...oh no...!

Light had finally shredded over his good image as he took the mike out of its stand and jumped on the wooden stand.

LIGHT: AND ONE AGAIN I'M LIGHT YOUR STUDENT COUCNIL PRESDIENT! GLAD TO BE OF SERVICE AND THESE ARE...!

He threw the mike to Oscuro and Trinity.

Oscuro and Trinity: WE ARE YOU VICE-HEADS! OSCURO AND TRINITY! PLEASED TO MEETCHA!

Tanner: AND I AM YOUR ALL OU FESTIVITIES HEAD! PARTIES ARE MY GAME SO GO ALL OUT WITH ME IF YA NEED SOEMTHING, THE NAME'S TANNER!

Zenix and Alexis: AND THE BOTH OF US ARE YOUR MUSIC HEADS! ROCK CONCERTS OR OTHERWISE WE'RE YOUR ROCKIGN DUO! DON'T GO SHYING AWAY FROM ANY REQUESTS! ZENIX! AND ALEXIS~!

Raven: RAVEN'S THE NAME, SMALL FRIE NEWBIES AND I'M THE PAIN IN EVERY LAST BONE IN MY BODY (laughter from the older students, they all knew too well why he said that) COUNCIL'S SECRETARY. ANYTHING THAT THE HEAD OR VICE-HEADS CAN'T HELP YOU WITH, I'M HANDS DOWN YOUR MAN.

Mi-mi and Lee-lee: HIE~ WE'RE LEE-LEE! AND MI-MI! WE'RE YOUR CONJOINED HEADS OF THE DRAMA DEPARTMENT. LET'S GET ALONG!

Rukia: AND I'M RUKIA, THE HEAD OF THE SCIENCE DEPARTMENT! LET'S BE SURE TO HAVE GREAT FUN WITH EACH OTHER.

Rayu: MY NAME'S RAYU AND I'M THE MEDIA DEPARTMENT'S HEAD. GUYS LETS BE SURE TO CREATE SOME AWESOME MOMENTS THIS YEAR AS WELL!

Sakyo: AND LASTLY I AM YOUR HEAD OF THE SPORTS AND ATHLETIC DEPARTMENT, SAKYO.

All the members had been well received with an uproarious applause. They all were well known and well liked by all their peers.

Light and his friends jumped down from the stage just as the song blared from behind making the principal and senior head jump, the band was the city's well-known "MIDNIGHT-HEX".

A vein pulsed in Cormack's head.

Cormack: REIGAI!

Light laughed alongside his council as they ran out of hands reach. Something burst from above and glitters with loads of other sparkly stuff. All the students jumped up and down yelling happily as they helped their council escape from the teachers and the exploding red principal as his brother tried to calm him down.

Cormack: REIGAI!

Light: ahahah sorry old man but did you really think I wouldn't do anything?! Ahahah.

Camrock sighed as he saw the disappearing figures, shaking his head: looks like we are gonna have our hands full this year.

Chuckling he went down the steps back to his office.

Ming-ming: so? Do we take Light up on his offer?

Matilda: why not? Sounds like fun!

Mariah: I agree let's let's. I wanna see what those guys look like in school.

Hilary: then it's official?

The girls: yeah!

The boys were sitting together at another end.

Neo: ahaha look at them.

Eric: no thanks I can hear just fine. How psyched can you be just for a freakin school?

Neo: plus I think a certain someone has stolen the hearts of our girls.

Rick: Light huh.

Rick was messing around with the Delta Break. Ryuu was swinging from his arm while Daichi and other three boys laughed.

Ryuu: I wanna go too. I wanna see what Oscuro-nii and the others are like too.

Daichi: me too.

Kai: not interested.

Shin: idiotic.

Garland: it's a waste of time.

Sora banged their heads together: DAMARE GAKI SAMA TACHI! You guys are going. These two days were given as a break, I don't wanna hear any ifs, ands, don'ts or buts about it or I'll kick yours...got it?!

Kei: you guys need a break. And whats better than staying away from the bey blading for a while. You won't die you know?

Selena: you guys will come right? Justin-nee chan. Rizeler.

The two boys looked at each other and sighed. Was there any point in arguing with Selena and the other two?

Justin: fine fine fine.

Rizeler: we'll come.

Alice: alright!

Max: let's got then?

He ran out with Ray, Daichi and the others. Those who were half curious but didn't wanna admit it, followed at a slightly slower pace, and those who weren't interested at all but had no other choice walked after really slowly.

Sora: come on come on pick up the pace. Slow pokes.

Ace: gates~! We'll leave ya behind.

Gates: comin! Ya driving Sora?

Sora: Kei won't let me; guess we're on our bikes mate.

Kei: you sound like I'm punishing you two.

Hiro: that's exactly how they feel...

When they reached the college grounds they were impressed by the huge gleaming main building and buildings that followed it. After getting directions from Neji, who with his team left them, the huge gang went towards their destination.

Hilary looked at her pass: I feel like some invigilator wearing this.

Emily: official feeling to it right?

Walking along they saw many things. Students running about playing, far off the soccer team practicing, some group of girls dancing to a loud blaring music. And by the looks of it, it didn't look like anyone was in their class.

Tyson: well don't we have the time in the world?

A voice called out "Well that's because the first week is free, so that everyone can have a good enough layout into their minds of the college campus and stuff. It's also a good way for the juniors and seniors to mingle about without too much restraint."

They turned around to see a black haired girl with velvet eyes, they saw an arm band, dark blue and black with the college's emblem on it. "SALECE HIGH" written on her badge and on the back of a clip board she was holding. (the emblem)

"Hie I'm Rukia, the science department's head, you all are the bladers from the tournament right?"

Kenny: that's right, if you're a head then...

Rukia: yes, I'm one of his highness's minions as called. Follow me I'll take you to them. she strutted past them without another word.

Julia: well she was friendly...

Jonas: then you and I have very different perceptions of friendly.

They followed her while looking about; the area was vast and seemed to have no end to its content.

Rukia: SALECE high aims to give every opportunity it can to its students and has them, in return, give amazing results. No one can shy away from work, whether it's a small or big event, it's made mandatory to participate in all. Those who are weak are helped with ever more patience and persistence to have them on their feet with good confidence.

Hilary: wow~!

Tyson: sounds like Hilary's dream school ahaha ouch ahahaha.

Max and the team laughed as Tyson rubbed his arm where Hilary had punched him; she pouted and walked over quickly to Rukia's side.

Rukia: you...you're friends with Oscuro and Light right? They've told us a lot about the blade breakers and the never ending troubles you guys have gotten into.

Ray: hee? Is that right? Why does it sound like they're complaining?

They finally reached to the student council's room. Rukia opened it and had them follow her out to the veranda. There they saw Zenix and Alexis jamming next to a rock song, Raven and his girls were playing with a football, Rayu and Sakyo were reading over some files, Trinity and Oscuro were helping themselves to some snacks and Light and his friend Tanner?

Well there were girls all around them and both boys were laughing along with them, loudly.

Rukia: Kaichou!

Light: eh?!

Rukia stomped over to him: haven't I endlessly said not to bring outsiders here without any reason. I'm aware that it's the first week but that doesn't mean you can just shove off you responsibility.

Tanner: lighten up you robot. We're having fun. Something that is "I'm aware" is foreign to you.

Rukia blushed in frustration.

Light: alright alright don't fight you idiot couple.

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!"

Light off-handedly: is that right? Anyways Rukia chill and Tanner, don't bully Rukia. The Kaichou has spoken.

The girls laughed as Rukia and Tanner unwillingly smiled.

Tyson: OI~!

Light: ... TYSON! GUYS!

Oscuro: Oh hey!

Trinity: you ALL came?! Wow! awesome!

Hilary: you're brother didn't give anyone a chance Light. *giggle*

Light laughed: and I love my brother. Welcome to Salece high Hime-chan.

He ruffled Hilary's head and immediately heard a wine from one of his fan girls.

"Light~ who the heck is she~?"

Light glared a smile: now then don't any of you dare be mean to my friends. This is Hilary, our cute cheer leader/ manager. No one messes with any of our friends got it.

"FINE~~~~"

Oscuro: hey you guys glad you could make it.

Daichi: of course, so what's gonna happen now?

Light: well now we're in the middle of preparing for the welcome party that we're gonna hold by the end of the evening, it's us seniors who're laden with the nerve-wracking responsibility.

A girl hung on his right arm: its super fun.

Another girl looked pulled herself on his shoulders: we have a blast with all the food and concerts, not to mention the dares we put the council to.

A third girl swung on Light's left arm: we party hard all night long. And the bey performance the student council in the very end. Then fireworks.

Miguel: wow sounds like a lot of fun.

Sakyo: and a lot of work.

Rayu: freakin annoyin.

Alexis: oh don't listen to these wet blankets, everything we do is awesome. So...you guys...why don't you decide which one you wanna come with and we'll show you around while working.

Tyson: need some help while you're at it?

Zenix: you sure you wanna offer that Ty?

Tyson looked at his friends; all were too willing to help.

Tyson: that answer your question?

Zenix: ...Great then! You guys head out and we'll join ya~.

After their friends had left Zenix and Raven looked at Light incredulously alongside the other members as he laughed his head off, Oscuro face palmed himself while Trinity shook her head.

Light: hahahaha ye-es! I win! Told ya they're extremely useful! And so playable ahahaa...

Tanner: my liege you are amazing. Allow me to bask in your glory.

Light: please by all means bask away my dear subject.

Rukia: so that's why you wanted them over...horrible.

Lee-lee: oh don't sweat it Ruki, this way our work will have reduced to half.

Mi-mi: yeah and we'll be done in no time!

Oscuro: if any one finds out we're so screwed.

Trinity: Selena...girls I'm so sorry for pulling you into this.

Oscuro: ho boy...

Light: yosha~ let's get to work.

They all ran out after the others.

It was hectic yet fun. Oscuro, to whom Light was secretly thankful to, had taken Kai, Brooklyn, Rizler, Shin, Garland and those sharp bey bladers, who might catch on quickly if not carefully dealt with.

Oscuro talking to himself as he picked up a stack of CDs: idiot Light, if these guys figure it out quick you're dead meat. You owe me big time for this.

Kai: for what?

Oscuro: uwah! Kai?

Kai: what an interesting reaction to someone who you were supposed to be so used to by now.

Oscuro dropped his head in relief: please be kind enough not to take my sixth sense for granted.

Kai took half the stack from Oscuro: Oscuro?

Oscuro: hmm?

Kai, bluntly: Light made us come out here to make us work didn't he?

The other boy felt like something heavy had been dropped onto his head: eh...? well umm n-!

He felt Kai's stare.

Oscuro to himself: I can't see honestly but I swear to God I can tell that he's giving me the daggers and they will kill me if I lie... (Out loud) ah well...yes.

Kai sighed irritated: I thought as much. He was all too eager accepting our help.

Oscuro: really sorry...

Kai sighed again: whatever come on.

Oscuro looked up smiling nervously and thought; "_uwaaaah he's really pissed...Light you freakin son of a ... I'm so screwed..."_

Kai called: Oscuro

Oscuro: wah... coming!

At that time Light suddenly felt a shudder: oi oi oi...why do I not feel good about something?

Sora: maybe someone saw through your good natured actions?

Light: ahahah that's a scary thought.

Sora: you've always been like that...

Light stopped smiling, as a dark shadow passed over them blocking the sunlight for a while.

Seriously, Light smiled: what do you mean by that?

Sora glared back: don't mess with me little brother...you...you've always used things as long as they're useable and the moment you're bored with it, toss it away the moment you see its not worthwhile. Inanimate things are one thing but humans are another...

Light: do you hate me for that?

Sora walked past him as the Light came back out: you're my little brother (stroking his head as he passed by) I won't hate you...that...what else do I have if I let you go...

Light closed his eyes and set aside his work as his brother walked off: yeah...who do I have if my one and only brother hates me...heh...hehahah heh...

The light had died out of his eyes as a dull and lifeless one took place. He looked demented as a black silhouette appeared before him, it was that of a tall teen with spiky sort hair, the boy turned around smiling, opened his mouth and said something mutely and disappeared just as Light shut his eyes tight, clenching his fists and grinding his teeth.

Light: this is a pain...when am I gonna be free from this nuisance.

Tanner spotted him from the west building and called out loudly, laughing: KAICHOU SAMA, YOUR AUDIENCE IS REQUESTED BY MARIKA-SENSEI!

Light looked up with his usual smile: OKE! ...*the dull look re-appeared as he felt the shadow of the other teen looking back at him, the eye was a emerald green slit rimmed with a darker color* I want this to end...Tora...*Light grimaced with a painful look*...

Marika-sensei was a tall youthful woman, with waist long dark orange hair, half of which fell in front and half behind, and deep brown eyes: oh Light-kun good. Now will you please explain to me as to why the number of your minions has suddenly risen?

Light smirked: ahahaha don't complain sensei, you know you're happy to get some extra helpers. Doesn't it take a load of your shoulders?

Marika: well yes. And apart from that, 'Midnight Hex" what're you guys gonna do about them? How are they gonna make an appearance without any unnecessary complications?

Light: all taken care of. No one will have to do anything out of line, without my consent.

Marika: ...are you alright...?

Light: ?!

Marika: you...you look like you've seen a ghost or something...Light-kun...did something happen?

Light: did something... happen you... ask...

Marika: !

Tanner: SENSEI! This is bad. The idiots from the basket ball club and Soccer club have gotten into a stupid quarrel. help!

Marika ran outside.

Tanner: ...Light, you can ease up now...

He turned back to look at his friend, who had a fixed demented smile on his face, also gripping his fist so tight, blood was slowly dripping from it.

Light: ah (relaxing) so Tanner... my bad...

Tanner: it's fine, we're not best-buds for nothing, and I think you should take a break for a while.

Light: I'm fine-

Trinity: get going idiot. We can handle the rest.

Light now looked slightly exhausted and relieved: I'm sorry thanks Trin.

Tanner took his friend and supporting him, walked him out of sight.

Trinity looked after them sadly: idiot...

Rick: hey Trin. Where do I put these?

Trinity: right her Rick. Thanks you guys.

Dunga: no problem.

Finally finally night came, streamers were burst everywhere and music blared loudly, cheers erupted from every corner.

Light: MINA! GOOD WORK ALL OF YA! AND NOW GO ON AND ENJOY YOURSELVES, YOU DESERVE IT! GO ON AND DON'T HOLD BACK YA HEAR?!

Oscuro: what...? What happened?!

Tanner, looked dark and grim: yeah...sorry I couldn't stop it in time...and I think he was like this before I called him over... I should've noticed.

Raven: it's good you guys managed to get him to sleep.

Trinity: it's lucky it didn't get any worse.

Zenix: but what're we gonna do? It's slowly getting worse, and it's not just him Kuro. Some of the others have felt this as well.

Alexis: and damn it that Marika, she's so insightful it's annoying.

Oscuro: calm down one problem at a time. Let's just keep a good eye on one another for now, I'll try and take care of Marika indirectly if I can make it work. Don't let too much stress build up got it?

"Right"

Rukia came out: what're you guys doing back stage? Light wants all of us.

They followed Oscuro, who put his cap, shades and goggles back on. Light was surrounded by their friends.

Tanner: so? How's it feel to be a part of Salece high?

Daichi and Ryuu: tired~

Rukia chuckled silently: well it's natural to feel that after the first day.

Tanner: you're seriously not cute, you cyborg princess.

Rukia flinched: my deepest apologies if I bore you with my presence, allow me to relieve you of that burden.

Light: like I said quit fighting you idiot love struck couple.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"

Light: ah is that right?

Laughter.

Whales: come one. Let's go have some fun~

They all parted in different directions. Light and Oscuro went off with their team.

Some time passed by where everyone tried their luck at games. The food was of various kinds and delicious. Small fireworks were played about with. The girls were taken into different stalls where there were plenty of clothes, shoes and jewelry for them to try on. The boys were even entertained by the bey blading training area where they battled each other for a long time, having fun. Light and Tanner along with Zenix and Neo were surrounded by fan girls while Eric managed to escape with Alexis and Michael.

Eric: annoying.

Alexis: that I will whole heartedly agree to. Going kyah kyah kyah, blekh they sound like chirping birds. Chirp chirp chirp.

Michael: I know I'm not one to talk but this is too much even for me.

Eric: this is why I can't stand women.

All the while Oscuro had escaped the crowd and was sitting on a high beam next to a balcony on the third story of the main building, where Kai and some of the others were eating. Marika sensei stepped out in the open air and saw Oscuro, far away from everyone.

Marika: hey there little boy, shouldn't you be enjoying yourself too?

Oscuro: I'm enjoying myself just fine.

Marika: well now, that tone would disagree with your words...did something happen? Come to think of it Light-kun wasn't feeling well today either I think.

Oscuro: he's fine. I'm fine. So how about you stop asking questions when it doesn't concern you Marika-sensei?

Oscuro was taking a direct steely attack. Kai was not far off from them, they had not seen him, and he stood in the shadow of the trees stunned by the tone that came from his friend and the aura was sending a chill down his spine.

Marika sensei slowly smiled: well well well now, aren't we being rude. I'm simply being a good teacher, worrying about my precious students...is it that bad?

Oscuro: don't play dumb with me you old hag... (he stepped down from the beam and onto the balcony) you know where I'm going with this...over step your limits with me or my friends and I'll turn your life into hell.

The shadow behind Oscuro glared flashing his crimson red eyes.

Oscuro walked past the woman without another look back and Marika suddenly laughed out loud: oh my. I seem to have angered the young thing...well now... (giggled)

Kai silently walked away from his spot and followed Oscuro, troubled.

"_What the hell was that all about? Light? Has something happened? And what's with Oscuro suddenly lashing out? For all the time I've known him he's the calm one compared to the others... what the hell is going on...?"_

Kai: Oscuro!

Oscuro turned about surprised: Kai...? What's wrong? Do you need something?

Kai: no, you look troubled...is something wrong?

Kai's eyes widened as the answer came, smiling Oscuro waved his hand: wrong? Why no nothing at all...why? I'm sorry if I looked that way but I'm fine...

Kai: no never mind then...

"_Idiot! What do you mean by lying? What're you hiding?"_

"_MIDNIGHT HEX!"_

Both boys turned about as six boys appeared on the big screen. A large image first appeared to which the girls had screamed to

Then the image of six boys slowly appeared. It looked like they were in a huge room where they were being videoed.

The girls screamed: YUI! Z! LYNK! SHIKI! LEO! TORU!

Yui was a slender teen with his pale blue hair pushed back with some bangs falling on his face; he had white streaks in his hair. He had slant amber eyes, which he put behind dark blue shades and winked smiling and waving, as he stood behind the mike holding his guitar. Z was a slightly short boy, whose entire was concealed with his dark green hoody, stood next to Yui, strumming his fingers on the guitar's chords. Lynk was a tall boy with dreary looking dark maroon eyes, and a tattoo of black, right and left wings on both his arms respectively. He was tapping his sticks lightly on the drums, nodding to the beat. Shiki was holding onto keyboard, he was slightly dark in comparison wearing a bandana and dark shades. Leo was on another key board, he was well built and was also wearing a light grey hoody and finally was Toru. He had shocking blond spiky hair with streaks of orange in it and wild wolf like golden eyes; he was playing with his keyboard guitar.

Yui: yo mina ya ready to have some fun?!

Loud cheers.

Oscuro: oh? It finally started...all that's left is now the bey show by the council, the fireworks and we're done. Hallelujah to that. Gome (sorry) Kai I gotta prepare for that. later.

Kai: ...

Selena: come on girls, let's go up front! I wanna see this as close as I can.

Mariah and the girls followed laughing.

Yui: eto...yo~ so hope everyone's ready to break the silence cuz we're ready to roll~

Leo: we're gonna start with a personal favorite so get ready cuz 3!

Lynk: 2~ and 3, 2, 1! Go!

The words echoed loudly everywhere.

((*song: "Dance with the Devil" by "breaking Benjamin"*))

The boys and girls danced, singing alongside. Tyson and Hilary were cheering with the rest of them; someone bumped into him, a girl with long dark blue hair and soft silver grey half open eyes.

The girl: oh...! Sorry are you okay?

Tyson: ...

Hilary: Tyson?

Tyson: ! Oh? Oh! Yeah I'm alright, sorry it's okay.

Girl: oh well okay. Well bye.

Hilary: Tyson? What's wrong?

Tyson: you didn't see her up close?

Hilary: no...Why?

Tyson: for some reason she reminded me of Oscuro...

Hilary: what? But Tyson Oscuro's a guy.

Tyson: I know that Hils. But she looked a lot like him, if her were to take off his get up. And that's not all...

Hilary: hmmm~?

((*next song: "ALONES" by "AQUA TIMES"*))

The crowd roared again but this time Tyson walked away now disturbed slightly by the feeling he had gotten, not knowing he bumped into Kai.

Kai: watch it.

Tyson: sorry...

Kai: ...? What's wrong?

Tyson: no- (_ah what the heck? May as well) _hey Kai, I just bumped into someone and...

...

Oscuro: Ruki, I need you to tell the others to get ready.

Rukia: where've you been and where're you going?

Oscuro: oh I've been about and I need to meet up with someone, I'll be back by the time the bey show has to be performed.

Rukia: what's with you guys...?

Oscuro: ?!

Rukia: all day I haven't seen Light and Tanner says he isn't feeling well, next thing I know you all are acting mysterious, hiding in corners and won't open up...did something happen?

Oscuro: you're reading too much into it Rukia, everything's fine. Stop making a big deal outs this.

Rukia was left silent and stunned - and hurt...what was the reason for keeping her in the dark.

...

Zenix: way~ too many things are happening together...

Ozuma: hm?

Zenix: ah nothing nothing. Oh looks like the final song's here.

((*"mocking bird" by "EMINEM"*))

Yui: mina! Arigato!

The six boys bowed and the image dimmed. The crowd cheered as lights burst onto the stage and the council showed up one by one.

Max: ahahah alright! Finally the bey performance.

Light: yaroze mina~!

Him, Oscuro, Rayu, Raven, Zenix, Alexis, Tanner and Sakyo were all standing in a circle, back to back. Rukia, Trinity, Mi-mi and Lee-lee were on different instruments alongside with the light music club.

Rukia: and without further ado the council brings you their bey performance. Please everyone! Be sure to cheer your loudest!

Light: Yaroze! Dreltraz! Illuminate the world with your brilliant light!

Dreltraz appeared spreading wide his wings and soaring high into the sky, he tapped his staff and a white orb appeared about him.

Zenix: ike! SIRIUS! Bring forth, the fiery passion!

A black and red wolf appeared in a streak of flames. The wolf howled and rose to the sky where Dreltraz stood ready, he collided with the sphere and white feathers now ablaze fell everywhere.

The crowd yelled happily.

Raven: Rain down upon them... Mizugameza! (Aquarius).

A Greek armored male appeared holding a small dark blue vessel; he spun himself and raised it. Water gushed about out of it and fell down in a spiral.

Julia: hey now...

Sakyo: stop everything in your path... Burizado (blizzard)!

A snow tiger roared and leaped through the falling spiral and froze it, Sakyo pulled in his arms and swung them apart. Small spike erupted and danced around the rim, making it look like a crown. The falling feathers shone through the ice crown and small orbs of light fell on everyone.

Mariah: cool.

"Pretty!"

"AWESOME!"

Rayu: Split down the earth, Sutomuraida *storm rider*

Lightning flashed and crashed onto the wheel, and on top of Dreltraz's sphere stood a griffin, it reared its head sparked up brightly and stampeded, as it did lightning rushed through it and the whole iced rim was illuminate with the piercing blue which gave it a beautiful glow.

Alexis: well well guess it's my turn then, show them the graceful dance of the wind...! Kaze no cho *wind butterfly*

A small green pixie type, with beautiful green blue butterfly wings appeared spinning inside of the frozen crown. Kaze no cho tip toed on the crown and twirled and danced on it, flapping its wings. As it did, the rim began to spin as well.

Tanner: that's my cue hey~! Show them the beauty of the earth, Eien no Yubi *eternal grace*.

A young beautiful woman with long wavy brown hair and sad golden eyes, appeared and thrust her hand into the ground, pulling out long lush green beautiful stems, small buds opened and flowers bloomed. She took a handful and threw them in the air. The petals changed color from time to time and moved about the ice crown.

Tanner laughed bowing, as the girls called out cheering: ahaha you're up finally your highness.

Oscuro smirked: To bo e (howl) Drixilium~

Something ripped through the boy, the girls and boys screamed in shock but didn't have time for anything else as everyone was engulfed into darkness as the wolf howled loud and proud.

"what? What? What's going on?!"

They heard Tanner laughin: oi oi omai na~ what do you mean by making them scream?

Oscuro and Tanner appeared slowly fazing in. tanner had Oscuro in a head lock and was ruffling his head playfully.

Oscuro was laughing alongside his friends as the other council members appeared.

Light: are you scared? Then how about we make it up to you by ending this performance? Oscuro?

Oscuro nodded and snapped his finagers. The darkness shrunk inot small shapes, loking closer they were beautiful small butterflies which swirled around everywhere, and they were holding small orbs of bright purple light. It looked amazing in the darkness, and everyone agreed as they all jumped up and down cheering, the iced crown with the rest of its characteristics all came into view.

Light: everyone~ with this we come to an end to this long night!

The council bowed as they were brought back to the real world and fireworks parked up the sky. A thunderous wave of cheers flooded the night sky. The bit-beasts fell behind their partners and bowed as well.

Julia: awesome!

Romero: what a beautiful amazing, spectacular perfroemance.

Judy: oh!

Emily and the girls were jumping in joy.

Eric: I guess we know now why these guys are so popular hunh?

Neo laughed.

Tyson: man, what a show.

Hilary: LIGHT! OSCURO! RAVEN! TRINITY! ZENIX! ALEXIS! AWESOME! GREAT! YOU GUYS ROCKED!

The six friends saw their pals and waved back.


End file.
